Contra Todo
by Leana Bodt
Summary: No todo es lo que parece. Y los sentimientos pueden cambiar tu destino. Incluso si ya está escrito… / Pareja: Jean x Marco / Advertencias: Spoiler del manga. Yaoi. Lemon. Muerte de un personaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

Besotes a los lectores y lectoras más guapas de la vida! *w*

Esta vez vengo con un fic de mi OTP como protagonistas: Jean x Marco El cual está escrito en base a la serie y el manga de Shingeki no Kyojin. Por ello, habrá spoiler del manga, desde el capítulo 42 hasta el capítulo 50 Eso quiere decir que cambiaré varias cosas dentro del desenlace de los hechos. Además Jean es el protagonista, por ello está narrado desde su perspectiva **mayormente**.

Creo que es solo eso xD

*Este fic está dedicado a Keissy, ella me lo pidió por ask y gracias a eso me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún fic de ellos como protagonistas w

*Gracias a Nayen, que está beteando este fic, además de ayudarme con las ideas y a mejorarlo, nena, tu paciencia es infinita y tu voluntad extrema

Espero les guste y… al leer! :3

**Disclaimer: este fic no me pertenece, porque si así fuera, Marco jamás hubiese muerto, y mi fic es sin fines de lucro.-**

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Como dije antes, hay cosas que adapto a mi versión.

_Sólo se debe poner atención a ciertos detalles…_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Jean caminaba a paso ligero, bastante perdido en sus pensamientos. Acababa de terminar la cena de la noche de graduación para los cadetes. La imagen del castaño de ojos verdes aún daba vueltas en su cabeza, estaba por debajo de él en el ranking y lo que era peor, esas palabras rezumbaban en sus oídos tan claras como si el mismo Eren se las estuviera repitiendo al oído.

"¿Te vas a rendir sólo porque crees que no puedes ganar?"

Apretó los puños, realmente Eren tenía agallas, quizás algo de razón. Pero, debería ser más inteligente, aceptar la realidad y vivir cómodamente dentro de los muros.

"¡Yo mataré hasta el último de ellos y me liberaré de estos muros!"

Una punzada atravesó el pecho de Jean. Ese realmente era un sueño suicida, pero valiente. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquel pensamiento mientras se detenía frente a la puerta del dormitorio. Esa noche les dieron un cuarto con dos camas, baño privado y el privilegio de escoger con quién compartirlo. Si al día siguiente los arrojarían a las fauces de esos monstruos, por lo menos tenían algo de piedad.

Jean entró al cuarto, seguido de Marco, que cerró la puerta tras ellos. El castaño ceniza se arrojó sobre la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo rebotar contra el colchón. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y Marco se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, doblándola para dejarla sobre la mesita a los pies de su cama.

— Por fin estamos aquí — dijo Jean con una sonrisa de total felicidad—. Ya verás, Marco. Todos los privilegios que tendremos una vez que estemos dentro de Sina.

Los ojos achocolatados del moreno se toparon con los de Jean. Un mal presentimiento se deslizó por la espina dorsal del chico, sentía que Marco tenía algo que decirle, pero el pecoso no se animaba a hablar. Jean tragó con fuerza, frunció el ceño y se giró cuando el moreno le dio la espalda para comenzar a desvestirse.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es sólo que estoy agotado, Jean — Marco lo miró sonriendo como de costumbre, mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras caminaba al baño.

Jean se acomodó nuevamente, pasando sus brazos tras su cabeza. Sus ojos se perdieron en el techo, tenía la sensación de que su mejor amigo le estaba ocultando algo. Tal vez era sólo su imaginación, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, sobre todo porque a la mañana siguiente sería la ceremonia de selección. Pero Jean no comprendía por qué eso debía afectar a Marco, se suponía que su sueño era servir al rey, debería estar más que contento al poder realizarlo ¿no?

La puerta del baño sonó haciendo que Jean saliera de su ensoñación. Se sentó para comenzar a quitar sus botas, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, haciendo que ambos chicos miraran en su dirección. Jean se levantó para abrirla, viendo a Conny con una sonrisa maliciosa, con ello un escalofrío recorrió al castaño ceniza, sabiendo que esa expresión era un mal presagio.

— Hey, chicos —dijo el calvito apuntando con el pulgar a su espalda—, nos reuniremos en el cuarto de Reiner y Berth en 20 minutos.

— ¿Para qué?

— No seas tan desconfiado y sólo ve —le rebatió Conny frunciendo el ceño. Pasa la cabeza bajo el brazo de Jean y mira a Marco, que se estaba poniendo la polera de pijama—. ¡Tú no puedes faltar! Así que convence al pony para que vaya.

Es entonces cuando Jean aprieta el brazo, atrapando a Conny para frotarle la cabeza con los nudillos.

— ¡Está bien! —exclamó el chico de ojos ámbar con una lágrima humedeciendo su ojo izquierdo—. ¡Lo siento!

Jean lo soltó cerrando la puerta en sus narices, se volvió soltando un suspiro de cansancio y notó que Marco tenía problemas con las mangas. Se acercó a él soltando una risita de burla jalando de la tela y sus dedos rozaron la tibia piel trigueña del pecoso.

— Realmente eres torpe ¿eh?

Pero sólo recibió una sonrisa en respuesta. Marco se rehusaba a mirarlo y eso estaba poniendo a Jean de los nervios. Su mejor amigo debería estar emocionado por el gran paso que darían mañana. Por fin se irían a la Policía Militar, estarían juntos y vivirían en paz. Jean decidió no darle importancia al asunto, nunca fue muy bueno con eso de los problemas y consejos, esa era la tarea de Marco.

Las antorchas de los cuartos se fueron apagando, por la ventana se podían ver las de los demás oscurecerse. Ambos chicos sabían que era hora, Jean tomó un chaleco para abrigarse mientras Marco se colocaba la chaqueta siguiéndolo a la puerta. Con cautela se asomaron para corroborar que no había nadie en los alrededores. Jean le dio la señal al moreno para que avanzaran. Sus pasos apenas se oían, se iban agachando en cada ventana interior, observando para que los mayores no los descubrieran en su escapada.

— Mierda —se quejó Jean deteniéndose.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No sé dónde está el cuarto de esos dos.

Marco se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar la risita que pugnaba por salir, Jean se veía tan seguro avanzando entre la penumbra, que jamás imaginó que no supiera a dónde iban. El pecoso avanzó y agitó la mano para que el otro lo siguiera.

— Vamos, queda poco.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, doblaban a la izquierda y notaron una puerta justo al final. Marco se detuvo frente a ella y tocó con los nudillos un par de veces. El rostro de Berth apareció tras la puerta, sonriendo de manera tímida cuando vio a los chicos.

— Pasen —saludó dejando pasar a ambos.

— ¡Marco! —Exclamó Conny agitando la mano, estaba sentado junto a Christa y frente a ellos, Ymir se apoyaba a la ventana cruzada de brazos—. No creí que pudieras sacar al engreído del cuarto.

— Todos sabemos que Jean haría cualquier cosa que Marco le pidiera— soltó Ymir con la mirada aburrida.

Entonces la mirada del castaño ceniza se topó con la figura de Mikasa, que miraba a Eren, con toda su atención puesta en cualquiera que fuera la estupidez que estuviera hablando el chico. Al oírlos hablar, la azabache los miró un instante. Jean sintió el nerviosismo corroer su cuerpo, la vergüenza se hizo ver con el sonrojo que se instalaba en sus pómulos.

Le gustaba esa chica, le gustaba mucho. Es que simplemente ella era perfecta para presentársela a sus padres, tan talentosa y bella, que seguro sería el héroe de su villa. Llegaría como un invicto perteneciente a la Policía Militar y con una guapa chica como futura esposa. Entonces, mostrarse débil con su mejor amigo, realmente se le hacía patético y la chica seguro quería a alguien fuerte.

— Eso no es verdad —contestó Jean desviando la mirada para ocultar su expresión—, ni siquiera me importa qué es lo que diga. Es sólo un amigo.

La mirada del pecoso se ensombreció de pronto, pero como siempre, sonrió mirando a los presentes, contagiando la dulzura que lo destacaba mientras Jean pasaba junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo.

Jean realmente no lo había dicho con malas intenciones, Marco era importante para él. Sí, porque era su mejor amigo, sólo eso. Mikasa era su amada y el castaño ceniza estaba dispuesto a agotar sus recursos con ella.

— No sé ni cómo lo aguantas, es un egoísta —dijo Eren al notar el desaire hecho por el castaño ceniza—. Además de idiota.

— ¡¿Qué has di…?!

— ¡Sshht! —Armin se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró hacia la puerta con nerviosismo—. Si hacen mucho ruido nos atraparán y eso puede afectar en su ranking, lo saben.

Ambos chicos se miraron, para luego hacerse un desprecio bastante infantil. Pronto apareció Annie dentro del cuarto, Eren hizo un espacio para que tomase asiento entre él y su rubio amigo y Mikasa frunció el ceño ante eso. La rubia ni siquiera dio las gracias, se limitó a tomar asiento y observó a Armin de reojo, que jugueteaba con sus dedos. Se notaba su nerviosismo y para la chica aquello no pasaba desapercibido, realmente Armin le parecía estúpidamente dulce.

De pronto Sasha irrumpió en la habitación, todos se giraron a verla ante la euforia de sus actos, cuando la castaña cobriza se giró mostrando un trozo de jugosa carne. El olor se impregnaba en el lugar, inundando las narices de los jóvenes, abriendo su apetito pero también su miedo.

— No me digas que… —comenzó a decir Christa con voz temblorosa.

— La tomé de los suministros de los encargados de la ceremonia —terminó de decir Sasha con una expresión, que por lo demás, daba escalofríos. La saliva escurriéndose, los ojos desorbitados y su hambre era palpable.

— Realmente eres estúpida —dijo Mikasa levantándose y se paró a un lado de Eren.

— ¡No es eso! —Le rebatió la chica patata con voz ofendida—. Es sólo que, tengo hambre, además, quería compartir esto con mis amigos, ya que es la última vez que los veré.

Un silencio abrumador se instaló entre los jóvenes cadetes. Las palabras de la chica realmente habían llegado hasta ellos, removiendo ese sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza. Pasaron tres años juntos, sobreviviendo, peleando. Y al día siguiente no se volverían a ver más. Todos tomarían caminos distintos. Cada uno lucharía por su lado, uniéndose a la rama que representarían.

Conny se levantó tomando el trozo de carne y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Reiner sonrió, sacando un cuchillo de su bota, comenzó a cortar mientras Christa repartió los trozos entre los presentes. Todos recibieron aquella jugosa carne, pero así como ellos la degustaban, sintiendo la textura fibrosa deshacerse en sus bocas, los titanes lo hacían con su gente. Devoraban a sus familias, sus amigos, todo. Pero ahora se avecinaba su revancha, y sonriéndose con agradecimiento devoraron aquel pequeño robo. Porque aquel gesto era una promesa de que jamás se olvidarían, de buenos deseos. Porque todos eran amigos, se apoyarían porque ese era el momento de perseguir sus sueños. Eren mordió el trozo de carne, masticó con energía y alzando la vista hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa temeraria, tal como él.

— Los extrañaré chicos, pero cuando seamos libres, sabré que todo esto valió la pena.

— Sabes que iré a dónde sea contigo —dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa suave.

— Y yo, Eren. Somos mejores amigos —agregó Armin colocado su mano en el hombro del castaño.

Jean apretó los puños. No sabía por qué esos dos eran tan escalofriantemente apegados a un suicida idiota como Eren. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que ese afán incondicional de Mikasa, no era por él. Sino por otro. Otro al que no le importaba aquello, que la veía como una estorbosa hermana. No se lo merecía, Eren realmente tenía muy buenos amigos y poco que los apreciaba.

Los demás miraban la escena, algunos enternecidos, otros comprendiendo a la perfección lo que es ese apoyo por sobre todo. Christa sonrió de esa manera angelical que hacía que se sintieran en el cielo, se levantó mirando a Eren.

— Yo también me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento —dijo con voz suave, haciendo que el castaño parpadeara sorprendido—. También quiero mi libertad.

Eren comprendió aquellas palabras, es la misma razón por la que él luchaba. Él quería dejar de vivir como ganado, quería salir a esas tierras que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus antepasados. Ver el mundo, ser parte de él.

— Y yo tengo mi libertad contigo, Christa.

La voz de Ymir provocó un estremecimiento en la rubia, que al oír aquellas palabras sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Porque alguien la quería sinceramente, como a Eren. Entonces Sasha se colocó frente a ellos, alzando ambas manos en señal de acuerdo, puesto que no podía hablar al tener la boca llena. Conny se mordió el labio, se colocó a un lado de la castaña cobriza y tomó su mano para alzarla juntos.

— No creas que dejaré que te mates con lo acelerada que eres.

Reiner y Bertholdt se miraron, sonrieron acercándose al círculo que se formó frente a los tres amigos de infancia. Sin decir palabra, ambos dieron a entender que también se unirían a la Legión. Eren sintió sus ojos humedecerse, la emoción lo desbordaba de una manera sublime. Porque tenía grandes amigos, unos que le daban su apoyo a tal punto, que eran capaces de arriesgar sus vidas. Porque al final todos tenían el mismo sueño de libertad.

Jean sonrió de medio lado, observaba la escena un poco divertido. Pero eso era lo que demostraba por fuera. Por dentro sentía el impulso de unirse a ellos, quería ayudarlos, brindarles su amistad. Pero el miedo a morir podía más, y aunque sabía que los extrañaría montones, sólo quería que aquella despedida terminara pronto, para no seguir atándose más a ellos.

— Yo también me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Aquella voz, tan dulce en ocasiones, tan persuasiva y tranquila. En ese momento fue firme. Jean sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquellas palabras. El significado comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza mientras observaba a Marco acercarse a los chicos, dándole la espalda.

**Words like violence**

_Palabras como violencia_

**Break the silence**

_Rompen el silencio_

**Come crashing in into my little world**

_Vienen a chocar en mi pequeño mundo_

**Painful to me, pierce right through me…**

_Me resultan dolorosas, me atraviesan…_

**Can't you understand?**

_¿No puedes entenderlo?_

**Oh my little girl…**

_Oh mi pequeña chica…_

**All I've ever wanted,**

_Todo lo que siempre quise,_

**All I've ever needed,**

_Todo lo que siempre necesité,_

**Is here in my arms…**

_Está aquí, en mis brazos…_

**Words are very unnecessary**

_Las palabras son muy innecesarias_

**They can only do harm**

_Solo pueden hacer daño_

_"__Enjoy the silence"_ - Depeche mode.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

No Marco! Se suponía que te irías a la Policía Militar y tendrías muchos bebés con Jean!

Jean: los bebés van en tu otro fic ¬¬

Leana: Jean! No hagas spoiler! D: Marco! Jean me está molestando de nuevo, es un maldito Pony bocón!

Jean: Un maldito qué…?!

Marco aparece detrás de Jean y se lo lleva jalándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Ahora que el Pony sensual se ha ido, volviendo a ESTE fic… Sí, Marco se irá con las alas de la libertad.

_¿Qué hará Jean ahora que se da cuenta que su mejor amigo no estará con él, como había prometido antes?_

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Saludos y besos pegosos


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Como estuvo la semana mis adoradas lectoras?

Por aquí estuvo mi sobrinito de cumpleaños, 2 añitos tiene ahora y está muy malote xD Feliz cumpleaños Cachorro! Y tambien el de mi Momi (sí, estan el mismo dia xd) Aunque los cumpleaños los celebramos hoy, y sí, estoy de parranda y me he escapado solo para subir el capítulo xD

Ahora a lo importante…

Este capítulo tiene cambios en la escena de la serie y como lo dije antes, solo hay que fijarse en los detalles…

*Besitos a mi adorada Nayen nena, gracias por tu paciencia!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Su garganta estaba apretada, la bilis se deslizaba por su esófago y el sonido del portazo tras él, resonó por el pasillo. A Jean le dolían las palmas, sus uñas se habían enterrado en ellas cuando Marco gritó su nombre alcanzándolo. Pero el castaño ceniza siguió caminando de vuelta a su dormitorio, le importaba una mierda que los mayores los descubrieran a esas horas, cuando deberían estar durmiendo. Lo único que daba vueltas en su mente era la frase antes mencionada por su mejor amigo: _me iré a la Legión de Reconocimiento_.

— Por favor, Jean —pidió Marco tomándolo fuertemente del brazo para que se detuviera. El chico se giró, clavando sus orbes doradas, que resaltaban bajo la luz de las antorchas.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

— No grites, nos atraparán.

Aquel susurro le pareció extremadamente molesto, irritando sus oídos y sus nervios estaban tan destrozados, que con un jalón brusco, se quitó el agarre del moreno. Marco estaba atónico, Jean jamás había tenido alguna reacción parecida con él. Si bien no era muy cariñoso, tampoco había sido rudo. Marco podría asegurar que su amigo tenía cierto cuidado al tratarlo. Se mordió el labio, comenzado a seguirlo hasta el cuarto que compartían esa noche.

El aire estaba tan tenso, que se le hacía palpable. Marco no comprendía al castaño ceniza, sabía que el anuncio de su decisión le molestaría, pero nunca pensó que sería de aquella manera. Jean estaba parado frente a él, dándole la espalda, los temblores en sus manos eran perceptibles y si no lo conociera como lo hacía, hubiera jurado que en cualquier momento lo golpearía.

— Yo… —comenzó a decir el pecoso con voz temblorosa—, no creí que te importara…

— ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Jean, por fin mirándolo.

Marco abrió sus ojos de tal manera que el susto se traslució sin ningún problema. Jean tragó con fuerza, pero se sentía tan herido, que todo se hacía poco y nada en su mente. Las preguntas se atiborraban y ninguna salía de su boca. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de su mejor amigo, trasmitiéndole la ira que sentía. La decepción. La incredulidad.

— Se suponía que era nuestro sueño… irnos a la Policía Militar, estar a salvo, juntos.

— No Jean, ese es tu sueño. El mío era servir al Rey —dijo Marco, soltando un suspiro y avanzando para pasar al lado de Jean—. Pero ya no quiero eso. Quiero mi libertad, Jean. Saber por qué voy a morir. Y quiero hacerlo por mí, por mis amigos. No por alguien a quién no conozco.

Jean frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras. Apenas las procesaba y de pronto su motivo para entrar a aquella rama se le hacía vacío, pobre y egoísta. Pero él sí era una persona egoísta, tan realista como para ver que jamás podrían vencer a esos enormes monstruos. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba sólo su propio miedo a morir, sino el de que su mejor amigo lo hiciera, también. Marco era alguien importante en su vida y ahora lo estaba abandonando, lo traicionaba. Así se sentía, herido por aquel cambio, se suponía… mierda, Jean no sabía con claridad qué pasaba por su mente. Sus ojos miel se fijaron en la puerta frente a él, podía sentir el calor de Marco en su espalda, pero no fue capaz de girarse.

— Al parecer te estás juntando mucho con el suicida de Eren —dijo Jean, más por enojo que por lo dicho en sí.

— Quizá —respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero te hubieras dado cuenta de eso, si no hubieras estado tan pendiente de Mikasa.

En ese momento Jean se giró. Había algo implícito en aquellas palabras, en el tono de su voz. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, como si él supiera lo que sucedía, pero su mente no lograba aclararlo. Escuchó el suspiro que soltó su amigo, los pasos hasta llegar a su cama y él seguía allí de pie, intentando descubrir lo que quería decirle. Pero Jean no era bueno con eso, se debatía entre las miles de ideas que surcaban su cabeza. ¿Acaso había herido a Marco y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, cuando no podía siquiera imaginar el motivo de esas palabras? Porque claro era que el pecoso estaba resentido.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Mikasa en todo esto? —Preguntó el castaño ceniza, su ceño estaba fruncido debido a la confusión.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Eren en todo esto? —Rebatió Marco tirando hacia atrás las mantas de su cama.

Jean estaba más enojado. ¡Claro que Eren tenía que ver en todo aquello! Era su culpa meterles esas estúpidas ideas de libertad en la cabeza a todos, llegando hasta a su mejor amigo. Entonces comprendió por fin lo que sucedía, él no quería perder a Marco. Caminó hacia su cama e imitó al chico, acostándose bajo las mantas, que como nunca, le parecieron frías y ásperas.

— Sólo no quiero que mueras, Marco —murmuró por fin, tapándose aún más con las frazadas.

Pero el moreno no dijo palabra alguna, quizás no lo había oído. Jean sintió los pedazos caer dentro de su cuerpo. Algo le dolía y con esa sensación, intentó dormir, lidiando con el dolor que apretaba su pecho. Pero el chico estaba convencido de que aquello que dolía era traición, porque Marco se había dejado engatusar por Eren y había preferido ese burdo pensamiento a su amistad.

-.-.-

Marco estaba terminando de ajustar su Equipo, las correas se pegaban a la perfección en su cuerpo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta con el logo de dos espadas cruzadas, deslizó sus dedos sobre aquel bordado y luego alzó sus ojos hacia el chico que seguía dormido. Sus ojos se humedecieron, quería que esa última noche juntos fuera amena, alegre, que bromearan hasta la madrugada, como siempre lo hacían. Pero se hallaba ahí, saliendo en silencio sin siquiera despedirse de su mejor amigo, con el que había pasado tres de los mejores años de su vida.

En el pasillo, los demás reclutas caminaban con nerviosismo y otros bastante animados, para juntarse en el centro del patio, dónde les darían instrucciones para ese día y ocupar su tiempo hasta que llegara la noche, dónde sería su tan anhelada graduación.

Sus pasos contra el suelo de piedra comenzaron a ser mecánicos, su mente se iba alejando, sumiéndolo en una especie de letargo. Eso ocurría cada vez que debía tomar su lugar dentro de aquella misión, porque era mejor que Jean estuviera enojado con él. _Así no le dolería tanto cuando él lo odiara_.

-.-.-

Eren sonrió al ver a sus amigos sobre el muro junto a él, pero aquella calma se vio interrumpida por un furioso castaño ceniza que caminaba con rapidez hacia él. Jean tomó a Eren del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su rostro, donde los ojos acaramelados dejaron traslucir roda aquella rabia.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡¿Y ahora que cojones te pasa?! —Exclamó Eren frunciendo el ceño, hasta donde recordaba, no se habían ni visto hasta aquel momento.

— ¡Es tu culpa, es tu maldita culpa! —Jean lo agitó un poco, haciendo que el castaño tomara sus manos para intentar quitárselas.

— ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!

— ¡Que es tu culpa que Marco haya decidido unírsete en esta estupidez!

A Jean se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta. La ira estaba haciendo estragos en su cordura, apenas podía hilar más de dos pensamientos y lo único que quería, era golpear al culpable de su quiebre en la amistad con Marco.

— ¡Ustedes, ya paren! —Dijo Conny separándolos de un empujón, para luego comenzar a empujar a Jean hacia el lado contrario—. Jean, será mejor que vayamos a buscar los demás suministros.

Pero el castaño ceniza no se quería mover de ahí, él quería hacer pagar a Eren por su estupidez, por su intromisión. Si hubiera mantenido su bocota bien cerrada, ahora Marco estaría haciendo rondas con él para esperar la ceremonia de elección y así entrar por fin a la Policía Militar para vivir seguros dentro de los muros. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos y recriminaciones quedaron atrás en un solo instante. Ya no pudo pensar, sólo pudo sentir.

El calor azotó su espalda. El viento caliente agitaba sus cabellos.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el enorme ser de color rojo tras los muros.

No podía reaccionar. Quizás era una alucinación.

No.

_El contrataque de la humanidad comenzaba ahí_.

Jean vio hacia Eren cuando este soltó un grito de alerta, moviéndose hacia un costado, pero la patada del Titán Supremo contra el muro los hizo caer a todos, el vapor emanaba directo hacia ellos. Era tan caliente que Samuel perdió el conocimiento. Todos lo veían caer pero Sasha fue más rápida y corriendo sobre el muro atrapó al chico enterrando uno de sus engranajes en una de sus piernas.

Jean no estuvo en el ataque de hace cinco años, pero aún recordaba los relatos de sus compañeros y en ese momento, aquel ser estaba justo tras el muro del que él colgaba junto a sus amigos. Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar en aquello, porque Eren ya se había alzado hacia la cumbre, listo para enfrentar al titán. Jean apretó los dientes y sin estar del todo consiente de lo que hacía, siguió a Eren.

— Han pasado cinco años —dijo el castaño antes de lanzarse a por el Titán.

Pero aquel ser se movió rápido, a pesar de su descomunal altura, destruyendo las baterías. Jean alcanzó a saltar gracias a su equipo, fue entonces que el chico lo supo: no era coincidencia que destruyera el muro. Ese Titán era listo. Miró hacia Eren en cuanto fue consciente de ello, pero el castaño reaccionó a tiempo y aprovechó su oportunidad para atacar. Ese ser era el único que podía destruir la puerta, por lo tanto era indispensable eliminarlo ya. Jean lo vio perderse tras su nuca mientras él aterrizaba en el suelo. Pero de un segundo a otro el vapor que salió fue con tanta presión, que su cuerpo ardía, su rostro y manos se quemaban. Maldita sea.

Nada.

No había nada. Sólo el vapor que aún calentaba el aire. El titán había desaparecido, dejando su huella de humo y las enormes pisadas en la tierra, que Jean vio claramente cuando corrió para corroborar que había desaparecido. Eren aterrizó a su lado, limpiando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

— Tengo la sensación de que no era el mismo que la última vez —dijo el chico de pronto, pero Jean no lo escuchaba realmente—. Creo que es incluso más alto, su boca es más angosta.

Y había desaparecido tal como había llegado.

Todo era desesperación. El miedo se olía en el aire, volviéndolo picante y casi tóxico. La gente corría por las calles, desesperados por salvar sus vidas. Nadie quería ser devorado. Pero aquel ataque ya había sucedido antes, era como si de un Deja vú se tratase. Por ello, la mayoría sabía que moriría.

-.-.-

Las palabras de aquel hombre resonaban entre los cadetes allí reunidos. Era seria, firme y clara. Daba las instrucciones precisas de la manera más fría que se pudiera esperar. Y Jean sabía que tampoco había otra.

El objetivo era uno: defender el muro Rose hasta que todos los civiles fueran evacuados.

Los soldados hicieron el saludo militar mientras comenzaban a dispersarse a sus lugares designados. El chico vio a algunos vomitar de miedo, otros lloraban implorando que todo aquello fuera mentira y algunos se mantenían serenos, confiados de que el destino les tendría piedad.

— ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? —Preguntó Jean llevándose una mano al rostro con desespero— ¡Mañana me iba a ir al interior!

El castaño ceniza miró a su alrededor, todo era demasiado desalentador. A pesar de que entrenaron 3 años para aquello, no estaban preparados. Nadie nunca lo estaría. Había visto a ese enorme monstruo con sus propios ojos, lo vio desaparecer, dejando que los demás titanes entraran a alimentarse de humanos. Estaba comenzando a perder la cordura. De pronto un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo y su mirada se topó con aquellos ojos verdes, tan grandes y hermosos que por un momento se perdió en ellos. Pero a la persona que le pertenecían, era el último ser al que quería ver en ese momento.

— No estorbes —exclamó el chico tirando a Eren hacia un lado.

— ¡Jean! —Lo llamó el castaño—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa, maldito suicida?! —Le respondió con los ojos cargados de ira, su voz destilaba veneno y descargaría su rabia, su miedo contenido, contra él. Lo tomó del cuello del uniforme y lo alzó para mirarlo fijamente—. ¡Tú querías unirte a las Tropas de Reconocimiento! ¡Ya estabas listo para esto¡ ¡Yo no!

Eren tragó con fuerza, se sentía confundido mientras Jean apretaba sus dientes, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y en cualquier momento golpearía al castaño. Era como un animal acorralado, que estaba a la defensiva y atacaría a quién fuera. El miedo bullía por su sangre y lo estaba alterando.

— Chicos —los llamó Armin tirando de sus brazos para separarlos—, este no es el momento, ni el lugar.

— ¡Es este estúpido, que quiere que aceptemos nuestra muerte tan fácil!

— ¡No!

El grito de Eren exaltó a los cadetes a su alrededor, las miradas se fijaron en ellos y el que ahora sujetaba con fuerza era el castaño, y a Jean. Lo golpeó contra el poste tras él haciendo que el chico se callara.

— Quiero que recuerdes nuestros tres años de entrenamiento —dijo Eren y Jean abrió los ojos sintiendo el frío recorrer su columna vertebral—. Sobrevivimos, estamos aquí y también lo haremos hoy. Pelea y mañana podrás regresar a tu maldito interior.

Cuando lo soltó, Jean sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Era un conjunto de sensaciones y sentimientos. Y no estaba recordando su entrenamiento, no, estaba recordando sus momentos con Marco. Se sintió aturdido, demasiado desorientado por aquello.

— Se supone que es tu mejor amigo —dijo Armin de pronto, la mirada dorada del chico se posó en él con sorpresa—. Simplemente deberías apoyar sus decisiones, sea cual sea —y dicho aquello el rubio siguió a Eren, alejándose de Jean.

Él no se había percatado, pero Marco también estaba ahí y de pronto su mirada se cruzó con la del pecoso, que parecía lucir algo herido, pero arrepentido. Aunque no se acercó. Desvió la mirada y siguió a Armin.

El miedo se deslizaba en su interior. Su cuerpo dolía, sentía el nudo de la angustia justo en su estómago. El aire se le estaba haciendo espeso y su mente comenzaba a procesar más rápido.

_Lo estaba perdiendo._

No, Jean ya lo había perdido. Porque ser egoísta por fin le estaba pasando la cuenta. Debió haber apoyado a su amigo, así como él lo hacía, de esa manera dulce y especial que tenía. Por eso el pecoso tenía el título de su _mejor amigo_. La extrema sinceridad de Jean alejaba a la gente y con el tiempo se acostumbró a la soledad, por ello se volvió egoísta y no tuvo reparos en dejar salir cada cosa que se le venía a la mente. Pero Marco se había acercado a él a pesar de todo. Le había brindado una sonrisa aunque su comentario hubiese sido mordaz, incluso se reía de aquello. Le había brindado su apoyo de manera incondicional, le había regalado un montón de momentos agradables y había estado con él contra todo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al no apreciar aquello de la manera que debía. Por no haber reaccionado de la manera en que debía.

Tenía miedo, pero no de esos monstruos allá afuera, sino de morir sin haberle pedido perdón a su mejor amigo.

**Bury all your secrets in my skin**

_Entierra todos tus secretos en mi piel_

**Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins**

_Márchate con tu inocencia y déjame con mis pecados_

**The air around me still feels like a cage**

_El aire que me rodea aún lo siento como una jaula_

**And love is just a camouflage**

_El amor no es más que camuflaje_

**For what resembles rage again...**

_Para lo que parece ser rabia, otra vez…_

**So if you love me, let me go**

_Así que si me quieres, déjame marchar_

**And run away before I know**

_Vete lejos antes de que me dé cuenta_

**My heart is just too dark to care**

_Mi corazón es demasiado oscuro como para que me importe_

_"__Snuff"_ – Slipknot.

* * *

**Reviews Anon:**

**Guest:** Si, querida, por ser el primero te has ganado un Marco de regalo :3 Nena, no mueras! aun queda mucho fic! *-* Si, a mi tambien me dio cosita D: Solo espero que Jean actue y deje de ser idiota ¬¬ sobre el M-preg... pronto querida... pronto ¬w¬ Saludos para ti! De una ameba *w*/

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Sí, Jean cometió un grave error, porque se supone que los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas y realmente me da pena que haya tenido que aprenderlo así. Para ser sincera, adoro la personalidad de Jean y no lo cambiaría por nada. Pero todo tiene su costo.

_¿Qué pasará con Jean, ahora que sabe que lo ha arruinado todo?_

Ya saben, con cada review salvan a una Leana en peligro de extinción!

Saludos y besos pegosos


	3. Capítulo 3

Queridas! :3

Les deseo el mejor de los inicios de semana! Y que ojalas no esté muy ajetreada. Por aquí no hay novedades, lo mismo de siempre: profesores sin piedad, trabajos por kilos y poco tiempo para muchas cosas. Pero vale la pena *w* Diseño realmente me enamora!

Sobre el capi (que es lo que importa xD)

Creo que Jean crece mucho en el transcurso de unos cuantos capítulos de la serie y por eso, siento que estos capitulos son muy importantes para poder comprenderlo *-*

Saludotes a Yogi Neesan! Una hermosa JeanMarco Lover xD Te adoro querida! :3

* * *

Capítulo 3

Eren estaba muerto. Jamás creyó que algo así le importaría… jamás creyó que algo así pasaría. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras todos estaban parados en los tejados, Armin lloraba bajo una ventana mientras Mikasa lo atendía. Jean comenzaba a recriminarse… ¿Cómo es que había ocurrido todo aquello? ¿Cuántos más habían muerto sin que se diera cuenta? Su mente estaba en blanco, el miedo había vuelto su sangre fría y no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba. De pronto la asiática se levantó rompiendo la tensión de sus mentes y caminando hacia ellos.

— Marco —lo llamó con voz firme, él era el más indicado para sopesar posibilidades de sobrevivencia dependiendo del contexto—. Si nos deshacemos de los titanes que rodean el cuartel, podremos reponer el gas y subir por las paredes. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— Ah, sí, lo estás —respondió el moreno, sintiendo el sudor caer por su frente—. Pero aún si tú estás con nosotros, ellos son demasiados…

— ¡Podemos!

Marco abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, él ya se había dado por vencido, _porque ésa era su misión._ Pero él vio la resolución en esos bellos ojos negros. Su cuerpo tembló levemente y sus labios se abrieron, aunque ninguna palabra salió.

— Yo soy fuerte —dijo Mikasa girándose, el sonido de sus espadas resonó por el desolado lugar, llamando la atención de todos—. Más fuerte que ustedes. ¡La más fuerte! ¡Podemos matar a todos los titanes allí! ¡Incluso si estoy sola!

En ese momento todos estaban sorprendidos, porque su voz les erizaba la piel con ésas palabras decididas. A pesar de que ella perdió al ser más importante en su vida, aún quería pelear. Quería vivir. Y se estaba preocupando por todos los allí presentes, quizás, porque no le quedaba por nadie más por quién hacerlo, además de Armin.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —Gritó una chica rubia, con la voz teñida de desesperación—. ¡¿Acaso piensas ir contra ellos tú sola?! ¡No lo lograrás!

— Si no puedo, moriré.

Y dicho aquello, Mikasa se giró hacia la orilla del tejado. Para ella siempre había sido negro o blanco. No había nada más, Eren le había enseñado eso.

— Pero, si gano, viviré —agregó con voz temblorosa, pero cargada de cariño, de recuerdos melancólicos—. Si no lucho, ¡No puedo ganar!

Se dejó caer por fin, su equipo la elevó antes de llegar al suelo y su determinación era implacable. Los que estaban allí comenzaban a entender sus palabras. A unos les costaba más que a otros, pero ella tenía razón. Para sobrevivir, debes pelear.

— Lo que da pena son sus ánimos —dijo Jean bajando su sombría mirada—. ¿Pretendía hacer que reaccionáramos? — él estaba acostumbrado a que lo motivaran con palabras dulces, Marco lo hacía con palabras dulces. Pero las de Mikasa también eran efectivas. Ahora estaba allí, destrozado, debatiéndose entre morir o pelear—. ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, Eren!

Sí, era su culpa. Porque no quería admitirlo, pero ese suicida era el símbolo de pelea, de fuerza. Él era el que los motivaba como un vivo ejemplo de lucha. Pero había sido uno de los primeros en morir, por su mejor amigo, por su equipo. Jean abrió los ojos cuando una descarga eléctrica se apoderó de su cuerpo. Calentaba su sangre y la energía amenazaba con salírsele por los ojos.

— ¡Oigan! —Gritó Jean, su voz resonó haciendo que todos salieran de su shock—. ¡¿Nos entrenaron para dejar que nuestros compañeros lucharan solos?! ¡No podemos ser todos unos cobardes!

Comenzó a correr y Conny reaccionó casi por reflejo, sintió como si fuera llamado por las órdenes de Jean, como si debiera seguirlo para estar con vida. Reiner los miraba desde el otro tejado, junto a Annie, Bertholdt y Marco.

— Me sorprende que él sea quien lo diga —dijo Reiner, observando a los dos chicos seguir a Mikasa.

Pero a Marco no le sorprendía, conocía mejor que nadie a Jean. Estaba consciente de sus dotes naturales como líder, de sus ideas rápidas, de ese talento al que poco le prestaba atención. Reiner se movió junto a Annie, seguidos por Armin. El pecoso se llevó una mano a la frente, su misión ya había fracasado, nadie se daría por vencido: lucharían. Se unió junto a Bertholdt para seguir a los otros.

Pero Mikasa estaba usando demasiado gas. Se impulsaba tan letal como siempre, pero le estaba costando caro. De pronto el grito de Armin cuando su amiga cayó, hizo que todos se tensaran, ella era su arma, la que los estaba impulsando en aquel regreso a los muros. La pequeña luz de esperanza que les quedaba, ella era su amiga.

— ¡Jean! —Llamó Conny después de que éste soltara una maldición—. ¡Guía a los otros! ¡Iré con Armin!

— ¡No, iré también!

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Hay más titanes allá! —Dijo el chico girándose para seguir al rubio que se alejaba por donde Mikasa había caído—. ¡Necesitamos tus habilidades!

Jean siguió su camino procesando aquello. Seguramente los que los seguían tenían miedo y no los culpaba, la situación era desoladora. No tenían mayores esperanzas de sobrevivir. Con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, la adrenalina se mezcló y su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez, por instinto. Sus ojos dorados buscaban indicios de titanes cerca, en cuanto los divisaba, su equipo se iba en la dirección contraria, para que los demás lo siguieran. Su objetivo era llegar al almacén de gas y notó que los titanes se estaban congregando en su mayoría en aquel punto, lo más probable era que estuvieran al asecho de los humanos que aún estaban ahí. Más titanes aparecían y los desvíos los estaban alejando de su destino final.

Entonces vio a uno de sus compañeros en el suelo, el gas salía débilmente por su equipo, pero no había remedio, los titanes corrieron hacia él, que temblaba de miedo, gritándoles que se alejaran. Jean se sentía impotente observando aquello desde el tejado, cuando uno de los amigos del chico se lanzó en su ayuda. Quería gritarle que no lo hiciera, que eran demasiados, pero el chico ya estaba en las manos de un gigante, que se lo llevó a la boca en poco tiempo.

_¿Por qué no los detuve?_

_Si lo hubiese hecho aún por la fuerza… esto no habría…_

_¿Soy realmente bueno para esto?_

_¡¿Puedo tomar un cargo con tanta responsabilidad?!_

Marco miró a Jean, que observaba la escena impactado, inmóvil. Sus ojos cafés temblaban a la espera de las órdenes de su mejor amigo, que no pretendía salir de su estupor. Sentía el miedo, Marco estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer y poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en pánico. No, debía confiar en Jean, él era el indicado para mantenerlos con vida.

Entonces Jean lo comprendió, los titanes se estaban concentrando en un solo punto, ése donde los trozos de cuerpos aún quedaban. Ésa era su oportunidad.

— ¡Ya! ¡Corran hacia el cuartel general!

Su voz los despabiló a todos, que comenzaron a seguirlo de inmediato. El chico corría por los tejados, era en ese momento o nunca. Si se quedan sin gas… se acabaría. Frente a él había tres titanes, los esquivaron con éxito, cuando uno de ellos le agarró la pierna. Sintió el ramalazo de terror, su garganta fría y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Reaccionó cortando el dedo con rapidez, para volver a enganchar su equipo e impulsarse hacia el frente. Cuando aterrizó, sintió a alguien correr a su lado.

— ¡Jean! —Lo llamó Marco, con esa voz que tanto anhelaba oír—. ¡Gracias! ¡Me atreví gracias a ti!

— ¡¿Ah?!

— ¡Es por ti! Te lo dije antes, ¿no? —Dijo el pecoso con una sonrisa, mientras corría sin perder tiempo—. ¡Eres un líder nato!

Una leve sonrisa surcó los labios de Jean, que volvió su vista al frente con felicidad y algo de alivio. Y era porque Marco le estaba hablando como si nada, dejando pasar el hecho de que había sido un completo imbécil con él. Sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad y a pesar de las sangrientas circunstancias, se sentía muy aliviado.

— ¡No lo sé en verdad! —contestó Jean.

Pero se dio cuenta de que todos esos sentimientos eran pasajeros, cuando un titán atrapó a otro de sus compañeros. Fue en ese preciso instante, que Jean se impulsó con su equipo y rompió la ventana, cayó rodando por el suelo y no tardó en levantarse para ver que nadie aparecía. De pronto, Marco quebró la otra ventana, seguido de Annie y Reiner.

Aunque ya no había alivio en sus sentimientos, ahora la culpa se avecinaba como una avalancha.

_¡¿Cuántos lo logramos…?!_

Lo comprendió de golpe, cuando su mente ya no estaba en modo "supervivencia". Estaba tomando el costo de sus decisiones.

_Usamos las muertes de otros…_

_¡¿Cuántos murieron bajo mi mando?!_

Sus ojos se posaron en unos jóvenes escondidos bajo las mesas. Con sus rostros manchados en sangre y la mirada perdida, el miedo los había derrotado.

— Ustedes son del escuadrón de suministros… —soltó Jean por fin, como si recién lo estuviera procesando.

Ya no había nada que hacer, un nuevo golpe de ira se estaba apoderando de sus músculos, de sus actos. Jean tomó a uno por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo sacó de allí, para darle un certero golpe en el rostro, que lo tiró al suelo.

— ¡Detente, Jean! —Exclamó Marco, caminando hacia él para tomarlo de los brazos y así poder retenerlo.

— ¡Estos malditos nos abandonaron! ¡¿Saben cuántos han muerto allá afuera?!

— ¡Los titanes invadieron los depósitos de gas! —Intentaba explicar una chica, que salió de debajo de la mesa para socorrer a su amigo—. ¡¿Qué podíamos hacer?!

— ¡Es tú trabajo pensar en eso!

Todo estaba fuera de control. Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de sus camaradas. Pero aquello no terminaba, un titán rompió el muro con su rostro, mandándolos a todos al suelo con aquel golpe.

_Esto es real… ésta es la realidad ¿eh?_

_¿Solo perseguía un sueño delirante?_

_Creí que conocía la realidad… pero cuánto más lo pienso, más obvio es… _

_No hay manera de vencer a estas enormes monstruosidades._

Como si de una señal de esperanza se tratara, Jean vio como un puño impactaba de lleno en el rostro de uno de los titanes que observaba. Fue en cámara lenta, sintió los latidos de su corazón, cuando esos seres desaparecieron de su vista.

— ¡¿Qué…?!

Cuando apareció Mikasa por la ventana, seguida de Conny junto a Armin: todo se aclaró. Aunque le costaba creerlo, su vida dependía de un titán. Eso era tan irónico.

Todos oyeron con atención el plan de Armin para deshacerse de los titanes en el depósito, Jean siempre había pensado que el rubio era un debilucho, pero su inteligencia era más que clara. El plan sonaba perfecto, y ahora sólo debían cortar la nuca de los titanes que quedaban abajo.

Marco era bueno controlando los nervios, además de una puntería impecable, por ello, él fue uno de los diez mejores que bajó junto a los demás para apuntar a los titanes.

— No se preocupen —habló Marco con su voz tranquila, tan persuasiva como siempre—. ¡Sigan el plan! —ordenó, cuando un titán caminó hacia ellos, para girarse y encáralos con su rostro escalofriante—. ¡Calma! ¡Dejen que se acerque! Listos… ¡Disparen!

El sonido de las escopetas resonó junto a los gritos de batalla, con ello, los demás que esperaban sobre las vigas se dejaron caer cortando las nucas de aquellos enormes seres. Pero Sasha había fallado, al igual que Conny. Se los devorarían, eso es lo único en lo que los demás pensaban, cuando Mikasa cortó de manera certera la nuca del titán mientras Annie se dejaba caer sobre el otro, salvando a Conny, que apenas procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una vez que todos estaban a salvo, el ambiente cambió de golpe. La esperanza alivianaba el aire, la esperanza regresaba, estaban vivos. Jean se sentó sobre una superficie de madera, para cargar gas y junto a él estaba Marco.

— No creo tener condiciones para ser un líder —soltó Jean de pronto, sin siquiera mirar a su amigo—. No lo digas más.

— Hay algo que quiero decirte y no quiero que te enojes—dijo Marco con una sonrisa apenada, aunque recién se habían reconciliado, no quería volver a discutir, pero tampoco quería guardarse aquello—. Tú no eres una persona fuerte. Por eso entiendes como se sienten los débiles. Y eres bueno juzgando las situaciones. Siempre sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿o no?

Jean sintió su pecho apretarse, la voz del moreno era incluso más dulce que de costumbre y eso lo hacía sentir de un modo extraño. Entonces esos ojos café se clavaron en los suyos, haciéndolo tragar con fuerza.

— Tus órdenes fueron correctas. Por eso pude correr… por eso estoy vivo.

Fue entonces, que si Jean hubiera estado de pie, se hubiese derrumbado. Porque Marco le estaba agradeciendo, porque había logrado mantenerlo con vida. No se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era su amistad con Marco hasta ese preciso instante. Se sentía tan desconcertado por el calor de esos sentimientos, como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho.

¿Pero qué significaba aquello?

Una felicidad que jamás sintió antes, ese nerviosismo que lo aturdía. La sonrisa de Marco lo tenía embobado, pero no como de costumbre. Era alivio, uno tan grande, que su cuerpo hasta se sentía más liviano.

Se levantó, el sonido metálico del tubo de gas resonó, al quedar frente a Marco, le extendió su mano para que se levantara. El pecoso lo hizo y Jean apretó su mano, moviéndola de arriba abajo, con la garganta apretada.

— Si quieres unirte a la Legión lo respeto, sólo espero que me escribas de vez en cuando. Y que te lo pienses mejor… —agregó Jean bajando la mirada.

Marco soltó su mano de golpe, el castaño ceniza alzó la vista, de nuevo la había cagado. Pero no, el chico lo envolvió en un abrazo apretado, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Jean. Lo escuchó inspirar, causándole cosquillas mientras seguía entre los brazos de Marco. El calor traspasaba la tela de su ropa y hacía sentir su alma como en casa.

— Creo que el que debería pensarlo mejor, eres tú, Jean.

Su voz ronca reverberó por la piel del castaño ceniza, que se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Marco sobre su cuello. Aquello lo estaba poniendo nervioso, se sentía confundido con el reaccionar de su cuerpo. Pero atribuyéndoselo a la vergüenza, Jean comenzó a sacudirse.

— Ya, está bueno —dijo con sus pómulos ardiendo mientras Marco lo soltaba con una carcajada divertida—. Ahora, vamos de regreso a las malditas murallas.

Marco asintió siguiendo a su amigo, notó el rubor en él, pero no dijo nada o se enojaría. A veces podía ser tan tierno. Pero ese pensamiento lo guardaría sólo para él, como muchos otros.

Una vez fuera, Jean notó a sus amigos arriba, miró a Marco y le dijo que se adelantara. El moreno asintió mientras Jean se alzaba para llegar al tejado, donde Mikasa y Armin observaban a aquel titán anormal, que los había salvado momentos antes. Jean les dijo que se fueran, que no había tiempo, pero Reiner quería saber más sobre ese titán y Annie increíblemente lo apoyaba, diciendo que podía ser posible que se convirtiera en su aliado. Pero el castaño ceniza no podía creerlo, para él titanes eran titanes. El humo se hacía presente, dirigió su vista a aquel ser, cuando divisó un cuerpo justo en la nuca.

_Eren._

El chico estaba dentro de ese enorme ser. Entonces Jean lo comprendió: Eren había sido el culpable de todo aquello.

**And now I finally know what it feels like**

_Y ahora por fin sé lo que se siente_

**To risk everything and still survive**

_Arriesgar todo y todavía sobrevivir_

**When you're standing on the battlefield**

_Cuando estás de pie en el campo de batalla_

**And all the pain is real**

_Y todo el dolor es real_

**That's when you realice**

_Ahí es cuando te das cuenta_

**That you must've done something right**

_Que debes de haber hecho algo bien_

**Cause you've never felt so alive**

_Porque nunca te has sentido tan vivo_

_"__Leader Of The Broken Hearts"- _Papa Roach.

* * *

Aw! Se reconciliaron y aunque no fue nada muy romantico ni nada, realmente lo amé. Porque siento que su relación es muy sutil y a la vez muy obvia xD

Wow, si, rememorando el acontecimiento donde Eren sale de aquel titán, realmente fue impresionante, porque yo enserio jamás me imaginé que podría ser él! Y tal como Mikasa, casi lloro a moco tendido T-T

_¿Qué hará Jean, ahora que comienza a cuestionarse su decisión de unirse a la Policía Militar?_

Espero sus reviews salvajemente ansiosa :3

Saludos y besos pegosos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas del capítulo:**

Un saludotes a todas mis beshas beshas lectoras

Les cueto que por aquí hace mucho frío y que mientras les escribo esto, tirito como estúpida y casi me muerdo la lengua a lo Aururo xd

Bueno, bueno, aquí se viene un capítulo bastante decisivo… pero valdrá la pena la tensión

Beshos a mi beta Nayen! Querida, esta historia no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti :3

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Esa era su misión, debía impedirlo a como diera lugar. Pero ya era tarde. Se había rendido. Marco Bodt estaba lejos de querer terminar con la misión. Habían vuelto al interior de los muros, todos estaban vivos, pero el precio que estaban pagando por ello era muy alto.

— Marco…

Aquel chico le habló, Daz. Sacándolo de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Su mente era como el fango y mientras más quería salir, más se hundía en aquellas ideas.

— No, ¡basta! —Exclamó el compañero sentado frente a él y Marco lo observó en aquel momento—. ¡Ya no puedo pelear contra ellos!

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Preguntó el pecoso, ya no pensaba en su misión, sino en la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

— ¡Se comieron a todos mis compañeros! ¡Lo vi y no sentí nada, ni odio ni tristeza! —Explicó Daz aferrándose a la chaqueta de Marco, con los ojos bien abiertos, haciendo clara su desesperación—. Sólo… ¡Me alegré de que no fuera yo!

Esos eran los pensamientos comunes de los humanos. Podían llegar a ser egoístas hasta tal punto, que se volvían insensibles con tal de sobrevivir. Porque una cosa era huir por el miedo y otra por salvar tu pellejo a cambio del de los demás. La humanidad era tan individualista, que sólo quedaba ser exterminada, acabar con aquel maldito círculo vicioso.

Jean observaba como Marco intentaba detener a aquel chico que quería suicidarse, punto a favor, al menos tenía valor para aquello, o estaba muy desesperado. El agua cayó por su garganta, estaba fresca, deliciosa. Jean se limpió el resto que resbaló por sus labios mientras pensaba en la situación de Eren.

— Al final, fue lo mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Ya todo está patas arriba —dijo Jean tensando sus músculos, intentando pensar en voz alta para aclarar sus ideas, para aceptar aquello—. Si se enteran de lo de Eren…

Entonces se oyó aquel sonido, el de un cañonazo y eso era sólo usado contra titanes. Reiner corrió hacia afuera, seguido de Annie y Bertholdt. Entonces se vio el humo, aquel espeso vapor que emanaba de los titanes. Los demás reclutas no tardaron en verlo y comenzó la histeria colectiva. Se suponía que aquel era el lugar más seguro, ¿acaso los titanes lograron romper la muralla? Aquello era peor, sentían que ya no había lugar seguro, que ya no había esperanza. Las voces se alzaron con miedo, con desesperación.

Reiner observó aquello _¿Podía ser qué…?_ Sin detenerse a pensarlo, el rubio se alzó con su equipo, seguido por sus dos camaradas. Jean los observó elevarse, no comprendía por qué tanta preocupación, pero sólo se limitó a seguirlos. Saltó por los tejados, Jean bajó la mirada hacia el suelo para ver si algún otro soldado se había acercado, pero cuando la volvió al frente, Reiner y Annie habían desaparecido de su vista. El chico jadeó aterrizando, cuando Bertholdt cayó justo a su lado.

— Los perdí… —soltó el moreno con voz acongojada.

— Tch —se quejó Jean girando su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario—. Será mejor que regresemos.

Pero en cuanto llegaron al centro de la cuidad, la tensión del ambiente le llegó a Jean como si de una cachetada se tratara. Los mayores estaban reorganizando las tropas, pero en sus caras se podía ver con claridad la resignación, estaban esperando su muerte. Jean aterrizó y comenzó a buscar a Marco entre la multitud, lo encontró de inmediato. De nuevo estaba intentando calmar a ese escandaloso de Daz. Pero el castaño se detuvo cuando vio que el superior sacaba su espada y Marco intentaba detener a Daz para que no se hiriera a sí mismo con la propia. Mierda, a ese paso su mejor amigo terminaría en problemas por culpa de ese idiota.

De pronto una frase llegó hasta sus oídos, deteniéndolo de golpe: _"Podemos aprovechar el escándalo para huir"_

Pero… ¿Huir a dónde?

A cualquier parte, porque acabarían por destruir aquella pared también.

-.-.-

Pixis se paró frente a las tropas, aquel hombre se veía viejo incluso desde la posición en la que estaba, pero a Jean le daba la sensación de que cada arruga representaba su supervivencia. La voz de aquel hombre calvo resonó entre la multitud. Era precisa, clara. Había que obedecer, porqué ese era su destino, su misión.

— ¡El propósito de esta misión es bloquear la puerta destruida! —Gritó Pixis dejando a todos pasmados.

Los reclutas miraban hacia arriba sin poder creer aquello.

— ¿Bloquearla…? ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo? —Preguntó Marco en voz alta, sentía como todo se derrumbaba en su interior… aquello era imposible.

— A fin de lograrlo, primero quiero que conozcan a alguien —dijo el hombre, señalando a Eren que dio un paso al frente—. ¡Eren Jaeger, del Cuerpo de Cadetes!

El castaño hizo el saludo y Jean abrió los ojos, preso del asombro. ¡¿Eren?! ¿Acaso…? Era más que obvio, ya sabían sobre su poder y parece que no dudarían en usarlo. Pero cuando Pixis dijo que era un experimento de la milicia, supo que era mentira. Ni siquiera Eren sabía que podía convertirse en un titán, claro, eso era sólo para calmar a las masas.

— Se convertirá en titán, recogerá esa enorme roca que está cerca de la puerta frontal, la llevará hasta la abertura y la bloqueará —explicó Pixis. Sonaba sencillo, demasiado, por ello, Jean se preparó para lo peor—. Su misión será protegerlo de los titanes mientras carga la roca.

Por supuesto. Todo tenía un costo, y así mismo, no todos estaban dispuestos a correrlo. Pronto los cadetes comenzaron a irse, aquello era un maldito suicidio. Jean bien lo sabía, pero sus pies seguían enterrados al piso. Comenzó el caos, los ejecutarían a todos ahí mismo, pero aquello parecía no importarles.

— ¡Escuchen mi orden! —Jean alzó la vista instantáneamente hacia Pixis—. ¡Todo aquel que deserte ahora mismo no será ejecutado! ¡Si han cedido ante su miedo a los titanes, jamás podrán combatirlos! Cualquiera que se sienta atemorizado por ellos, debe irse ahora. Y cualquiera que quiera que ese miedo llegue a los corazones de sus hermanos, padres y seres queridos, ¡debe irse también!

No. Jean recordó a su madre, esa sonrisa amable cuando le cocinaba, cuando le decía de esa manera tan estúpida: Jeambo. A ella no podía perderla, no. Él debía luchar para protegerla, después podría irse a la Policía Militar. Además, no eran sólo aquellos seres, sino ellos mismos. Si el muro de Rosa caída, la mitad de la humanidad lo haría también. Porque la capacidad del muro Sina, era de la mitad de ellos y ni siquiera eso. Debía pelear, maldita sea.

Jean caminó hacia el muro, estaba listo. O eso creía. Marco se paró frente a él, sonriéndole ampliamente, como solía hacerlo cuando quería darle su apoyo. El castaño ceniza frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, para darle una palmada en el hombro. De alguna manera, sentía como si debiera sentirlo, y aquel contacto fue suficiente. Estaba listo. Marco se alejó junto a los demás para colgarse del muro y atraer a los titanes mientras Jean debía ir con el escuadrón a los tejados para atraer a los que estaban más lejos.

Corrían por las calles, la misión consistía en atraerlos desde tierra, para luego elevarse y huir. Eso incomodaba a Jean, pero no podía perder de vista a los gigantes.

Un titán intentó alcanzar a Conny, el chico lanzó sus engranajes, pero la flecha rebotó contra el muro. El gigante se lo comería.

— ¡Jean! —Gritó Conny cuando una de las flechas de este, impactó en la mano del titán, para distraerlo.

— ¡Date prisa! —Ordenó Jean comenzando a correr.

El titán intentó atraparlo, pero el chico estaba decidido. Según él, muchos habían muerto por su culpa, no repetiría aquel error. El titán se detuvo, Jean se giró con una sonrisa, lo había perdido, pero cuando presionó los gatillos… fallaron. Y en el peor momento… un titán pareció justo detrás de él. Pero no podía dejarse vencer, no podía morir aún.

Conny se alzó hacia el muro, seguido de Annie. Pero al ver que el líder de su grupo no aparecía, un mal presentimientos los aturdió.

— ¡Jean! —Gritó Conny acercándose al borde, entonces lo divisó, estaba corriendo de un titán—. ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Por qué no usa sus engranajes? —Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño, entonces lo comprendió—: ¡¿Será qué…?! ¡Se le rompieron!

Pero Jean no se daba por vencido, siguió corriendo, girando en una esquina y escondiéndose dentro de una casa. Sus piernas temblaban y el aire le quemaba la garganta mientras se dejaba caer por la fría pared.

— Rayos… ¿Cómo pasé a retrasar a otros? —Se preguntó en voz alta, casi irónicamente. Se asomó por la ventana, viendo al gigante caminar por esa calle, entonces su vista se dirigió más allá, viendo un cuerpo aplastado por una roca… y un Equipo de Maniobras—. ¿Servirá…?

Esperó a que aquel ser diera la vuelta, su corazón bombeaba mucha sangre, taponeándole los oídos. Se levantó, corrió hacia el cuerpo y entre los temblores de sus manos, intentó arrancarle el Equipo.

— ¡No puedo quedarme sentado a ver como se enojan! —Exclamó mientras desenganchaba el cinturón.

Marco vio a Conny y se acercó hacia ellos, divisó a la rubia, pero no a su mejor amigo. Cuando caminaba, escuchó los gritos del calvito. El nombre de _él_. Su pecho se contrajo, dejó de respirar por unos segundos, cuando la desesperación se hizo presente.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de convencerse de que esa mala sensación era sólo por la sugestión.

Pero sus ojos lo vieron. Jean luchaba por arrancar aquel equipo mientras un titán se acercaba desde atrás. Entonces el miedo aplastó su corazón… lo perdería. Jean moriría allí, en ese preciso instante, frente a sus ojos… el único ser al que había amado en la vida, desaparecería bajo esas fauces.

— Rayos, ¡¿Justo ahora que tengo prisa?! —Se quejó Jean al ver que el maldito broche del cinturón no cedía.

Sentía los pasos bajo sus pies, aquel rebote de peso. El gigante se acercaba y en cualquier momento sentiría esa enorme mano atraparlo, llevándolo a su muerte.

— ¡Jean, cálmate!

Esa voz. No, no podía ser. Marco debería estar colgando del muro, debería estar seguro. ¡Y ese maldito cinturón que no cedía! No pudo evitarlo, Jean se giró para ver a su mejor amigo cruzarse frente al titán, a poca distancia, distrayéndolo de manera efectiva.

— Marco… ¡¿Qué haces?! —Su corazón latía aún más fuerte, vio al moreno aterrizar para luego salir corriendo. Aquello era muy peligroso.

Pronto el Equipo fue quitado y Jean sólo pensaba en colocárselo para ir tras Marco. Él tenía que estar a salvo… tenía que estar bien. Se echó a correr pero había otro titán frente Jean, se impulsó con los engranajes, pero trastabilló hasta caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa.

— Mierda, ¿Por qué está tan duro el gatillo? —Se preguntó alzándolo mientras lo presionaba varias veces.

El titán se acercó a él, listo para devorarlo cuando apareció Conny, que golpeó la cabeza del gigante, para luego caer sobre el siguiente tejado.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Lo reprendió Jean, aquello había sido temerario.

— ¡Eso te digo a ti! ¡Huye rápido! —Exclamó Conny antes de esquivar el manotazo del gigante.

Jean se giró iniciando una nueva carrera, para elevarse justo a tiempo, el titán se había lanzado con las fauces abiertas. El chico se elevó por los pelos, sintiendo el polvo de aquel impacto llenar su nariz. Y justo frente a él, otra boca lo esperaba lista para probar su sangre.

Annie.

La rubia había eliminado al titán, dándole la posibilidad de escapar. Voló por el techo, su Equipo raspó las tejas mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de nervios, de puro miedo. Y entonces, un último salto, aterrizó sobre el muro, junto a Marco, Conny y Annie.

— ¡Son unos malditos imprudentes! —Soltó Jean, realmente se había preocupado por ellos, incluso más que por sí mismo.

— ¡Tú lo eres más! —Exclamó Conny intentando recuperar el aliento—. ¡Creo que morí tres veces!

Annie se arregló el cabello, que por el ajetreo le estaba tapando la vista.

— Miren allá —dijo la rubia de pronto.

Entonces Jean lo vio, el titán de Eren se alzaba con una roca sobre los hombros, rumbo a la entrada del muro. Vapor brillante emanaba de él mientras sus pasos retumbaban por el suelo. La fuerza que despedía era impresionante, abrumadora.

— Debemos ir a apoyar —dijo Annie mirando a Conny, que asintiendo la siguió.

Jean se acercó al borde del muro, estaba listo para dejarse caer, iría de vuelta a ese infierno. Porque no había otra opción, él había decidido pelear.

— Jean, espera un momento —pidió Marco acercándose a él.

Tenía la mirada gacha, Jean notó algo extraño en él, pero se sentía tan aliviado de que estuviera bien, que poco le importó. Se detuvo, esperando a que Marco se acercara. De algún modo, sus pasos le parecieron eternos, el aire adquirió una nueva tensión y Jean suavizó su mirada cuando esos ojos cafés se posaron sobre los suyos. Marco alzó su mano, tocando la mejilla de Jean, que al sentir aquel contacto se estremeció. Era tibio, tal como siempre, pero también había algo diferente.

— Me gustas, Jean.

Como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, Jean se puso a temblar. Las palabras se deslizaron por su corazón, haciéndolo latir más rápido. Pero no era esa desagradable adrenalina como cuando lo perseguían los titanes, no, era revitalizante, emocionante. Pero no podía comprenderlas del todo. Un pensamiento bastante burdo pasó por su mente: _vaya lugar para declararse_. Pero con la última palabra, Jean se dio cuenta de todo. Fue un golpe contra su mente, su cuerpo completo. Él le gustaba a Marco, le gustaba. Lo quería, no como amigo, sino como algo más.

— Por eso, te pido que sobrevivas, Jean.

Marco deslizó su pulgar sobre los labios del chico. Jean sintió su piel hormiguear y vio al moreno rodearlo para dejarse caer del muro. Lo vio alejarse hacia el infierno, pero Jean sentía que todo el calor se estaba concentrando dentro de él en ese preciso instante.

**I believe in you**

_Creo en ti_

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

_Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte_

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

_Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar_

**You're taking over me**

_Tú tienes el poder sobre mí_

_"__Taking over me"- Evanescence._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

SIIII CONCHESUMADRE! SE LO DIJO! *-*

Perdonen mi mal vocabulario xd Pero es que estuve esperando escribir esta escena con tantas ganas Que no puedo contener mi emoción xD

_¿Qué pasará con Jean ahora que sabe los sentimientos de Marco?_

Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo xd

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**N****eko.t: **nena! me hace muy feliz que hayas quedado prendada de este fic! *-* Y wow, que te identifiques con el personaje es aun mas genial :3 sdadsdsad Asi que solo hay que Re darles 3 Y querida, caga todas las vidas que quieras, te espero en el proximo capitulo y se te adora!

**Anon-chan: **Gracias, la verdad es que si pongo ojo en la calidad de mi redaccion y que la encuentres buena me alegra mucho :3 sobre todo lo de las canciones xd Y aw, gracias por leer y seguir el fic *-* aun queda bastante querida! Y bueno, creo que te sorprendere con el tema del rol ¬w¬ Asi qtendras que leer si o si xd Pero como crees tu que sera? Gracias por leer y dejarme tu bello review!

* * *

Saludos y besos pegosos para Yogi Neesan! Miss Writer 04! neko.t! Anon-chan! Anita Hero! Las adoro! Y gracias por sus beshos reviews 3


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

Queridísimas!

Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que ha sido una semana bastante agitada Muchos trabajos y cosas así, lo bueno es que fui a conocer una imprenta llamada "Ártica" realmente es hermosa *-*

Ahora a lo importante xD

_Se acerca el momento…_

* * *

Capítulo 5

Sus ojos miel siguieron a Marco, que se dejó caer desde el muro, volando hacia los tejados de la destrozada cuidad que se abría paso frente a él. Su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía con exactitud porqué… ¿Emoción? ¿Incredulidad? Aquellas palabras lo habían tomado más que desprevenido. Jean jamás se imaginó algo así, su mejor amigo se le había declarado, le había confesado sus sentimientos. Tragó con fuerza, se le estaba secando la garganta.

Su mente divagó en los momentos en que estuvieron en el campamento entrenando. Jamás se imaginó que Marco podría albergar esos sentimientos por él. Se suponía que eran amigos, nada más. Se suponía que él estaba enamorado de Mikasa, que ella era la chica que se había robado su corazón con ese cabello negro y belleza exótica. Que llevaría a la asiática a su casa para presentársela a sus padres con orgullo. Él siempre había soñado que tendría una familia con la chica, un bello hogar, seguros dentro de los muros.

En ese momento todo le parecía lejano, insignificante. La voz de Marco diciéndole "Me gustas, Jean" revoloteaba por su cabeza. Sentía como si aquellas tres palabras hubieran derrumbado todo a su alrededor. Como si lo hubieran puesto en blanco y luego todo careciera de sentido. Jean no comprendía aquello, su mente no se centraba en nada de manera fija, sólo divagaba entre un pensamiento y otro.

¿Desde cuándo Marco lo veía de esa manera? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? él no tenía nada especial, entonces, ¿Por qué alguien tan dulce y talentoso como Marco se había fijado en él? No lo sabía. Peor se le hacía el hecho de que nunca se dio cuenta, de que se jactaba de conocer al pecoso mejor que nadie y ni siquiera había reparado en sus sentimientos. No le había dado mayor importancia a sus señales, si es que se las había dado.

Marco siempre fue dulce con todos, se preocupaba por sus amigos y por la gente a su alrededor. Le sonreía a cualquiera sólo porque sí, para subir el ánimo, para brindar su apoyo incondicional. Con todos era cariñoso, cálido. Jean frunció el ceño, si era así con todos era obvio que no se daría cuenta nunca. Pero entonces recordó cuando Marco le guardaba un trozo de pan después del castigo, cuando lo esperaba despierto para darle las buenas noches. Cuando lo abrazaba con efusividad, dándole un beso en la frente o en la mejilla. Claro, no es que Marco hubiese disimulado, es sólo que Jean jamás quiso darse cuenta, todo aquello se lo atribuía a su amistad.

Fue tan claro, que todo cobraba sentido. Marco estaba distanciado de él, incluso antes de que diera a conocer sus intenciones de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero Jean había estado tan ocupado en su plan por conquistar a Mikasa antes de que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de graduación, que no lo había siquiera notado. Y como si de un sueño se tratara, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, una tras otra, cada vez que Marco se había escabullido durante la noche y Jean ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de salir a buscarlo. Las veces en que Jean miraba al pecoso en busca de una respuesta y resultaba ser que Marco no lo estaba escuchando, las veces en que no los acompañó a comer, las veces en que Jean le hablaba de algún asunto poco importante y Marco parecía querer decirle algo.

Realmente era un mal amigo. Había sido un completo idiota con él.

Un rugido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Jean parpadeó un par de veces y vio nuevamente al titán de Eren cargar la roca hacia la muralla. Mierda, aún estaba en medio de la misión.

Corrió por los tejados, los titanes se abrían paso entre las calles, pero no los tomaban en cuenta, ellos iban directo hacia Eren, listos para comérselo. Jean saltó, abriendo sus espadas y cortando la rebanada de carne de la nuca de aquel gigante. El humo comenzó a salir mientras el cuerpo se desplomaba, pero aún quedaban muchos más.

Jean se detuvo un momento mirando a su alrededor. Todo era un devastador escenario. La sangre manchaba las calles, los cuerpos desmembrados de sus amigos y la desesperación eran visibles a sus ojos. La humanidad se estaba sacrificando, todos estaban muriendo por ser libres. Por salvar a sus seres queridos.

¿Él por qué peleaba exactamente?

Por su madre y padre, sí, no tenía otra razón en particular. No, él recordó que también peleaba por sobrevivir, por ganar aquella sangrienta lucha y unirse a la Policía Militar, para vivir a salvo dentro de los muros. Pero en aquel instante esos motivos perdían peso, se volvían vacíos y burdos. Estúpidos.

Jean veía a sus camaradas pelear, vio a un hombre sacando a su compañero de las fauces de un titán, para luego ser devorado en su lugar.

Marco.

Su pecho se oprimió, el rostro del pecoso apareció frente a sus ojos. Él también había hecho algo peligroso por salvarlo, él luchaba por ser libre, él había crecido. En cambio Jean seguía con aquel sueño egoísta, le tenía tanto miedo a la muerte. Jean sólo era realista.

Y cobarde.

Se dejó caer desde el techo para echarse a correr por la calle, haciendo que el titán girara en sentido contrario a Eren y lo siguiera calle abajo. Jean enganchó sus engranajes y volvió al techo.

No, ya no quería irse a la Policía Militar. En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de algo más: él le correspondía a Marco.

Porque él al principio se quería unir a la Policía Militar y había seguido adelante con aquello porque Marco le había prometido ir con él hasta el final. Cuando el pecoso cambió de idea, Jean se sintió herido, porque no se lo había dicho antes, pero también estaba confundido y el motivo era que él sabía que seguiría a Marco a dónde fuera, aunque eso significara la muerte. Y por eso estaba asustado. Todos sus sentimientos salieron a flote, esos que tenía dormidos en lo más profundo de sus ser, esos a los que no les había tomado atención. Todos se hicieron presentes, tan claros como el cristalino río que cruzaba los muros. Jean siempre había amado a Marco, pero nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, ¿por qué? Pues porque Jean estaba empecinado con seguir con aquellos sueños que conservaba desde que se uniera a las tropas. Él quería una familia, una hermosa chica con la quién casarse. Vivir.

Todo aquello estaba roto, se había evaporado de su mente. Jean quería a Marco. Vivir con él, ayudarlo a pelear por esa estúpida libertad que tanto anhelaba. Cualquier cosa estaría bien si estaban juntos.

Su pecho comenzó a sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, necesitaba ver su rostro, sus bellas pecas. Quería tomarlo entre sus brazos para decirle lo idiota que había sido. Decirle que le correspondía. Las manos del castaño ceniza hormigueaban mientras saltaba para deshacerse de unos cuántos titanes más. Sus energías estaban renovadas, él también tenía algo por lo que pelear.

Jean alzó su mirada hacia el titán de Eren, que se acercaba al agujero de la muralla, los demás peleaban desde abajo atrayendo a los titanes que querían comerlo, matando a unos cuántos o siendo devorados de manera cruel. La sangre martilleaba su cabeza, el golpe de adrenalina bullía por sus venas, aumentando su ansiedad. Debían ganar, debían tapar ese agujero para salvar a su familia, para ganarles a esos monstruos, para poder ver a Marco.

Una sonrisa un tanto penosa se instaló en sus labios, pero ya estaba decidido, él ya tenía su motivo para volver y con ello en mente, se dejó caer hacia la calle para tratar de atraer a más titanes. Varios de ellos comenzaron a perseguirlo, pero Jean tenía sus sentidos al máximo y usando sus engranajes se elevó para correr de nuevo por el techo. De pronto un rugido reverberó por el lugar.

Marco pudo oírlo, ese rugido que escondía una voz humana en su interior. Se estremeció, la fuerza de aquel grito hacía que se le erizaran los bellos de los brazos. Se giró viendo al titán de Eren dejar caer la roca justo frente al agujero que había hecho el titán Colosal en las murallas.

_Habían ganado._

_Y aquello cambiaba todo._

Entonces Marco lo supo: la humanidad había ganado su primera batalla contra los titanes. Buscó a Jean con la mirada, aún no se había dabo cuenta pero ya lo estaba haciendo. Algo dentro de él le gritaba que necesitaba verlo, que necesitaba sentir su presencia. Porque él le había confesado sus sentimientos, esos por los cuales luchó tanto tiempo por reprimir, pero que al final el miedo los impulsó a salir a la luz. Marco estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y aquello no debía ser. No.

Sus ojos cafés se toparon con unos celestes: Annie. Tragó con fuerza, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Pero no dudó en acercarse a la rubia.

-.-.-

Jean sintió la ráfaga de viento azotarlo cuando aquella enorme roca cayó. La misión había sido todo un éxito. Estaba vivo. Podría volver a casa. Se giró y comenzó a buscar a Marco, ya que Eren estaba junto a Armin y Mikasa, ya no necesitaba de ellos. Pero cuando se abrió pasó por entre los soldados que aún quedaban allí, Conny lo detuvo, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Jean! —Gritó el chico con una amplia e infantil sonrisa—. Los mayores indican que debemos reunirnos en el centro de la cuidad para esperar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento y a los Ingenieros de la guardia.

— Pero… Marco… —Jean buscaba al pecoso mirando sobre Conny.

— Puedes verlo después, recuerda que la misión aún no ha terminado —dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Jean apretó los dientes mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a su amigo hacia el centro de la cuidad. El olor a humo era aún más fuerte que antes, la sangre aún fresca manchaba las murallas y calles. Pero Jean sabía que aquello no había sido en vano, que por primera vez en años les habían ganado a esos gigantes descerebrados.

Tomó un día entero eliminar a todos los titanes que quedaban atrapados en Trost.

La artillería no cesó de escupir fuego con sus cañones hacia los enormes seres que se aglomeraban frente a la muralla. Mientras los cañones eliminaban a gran parte de los titanes, las Tropas de Reconocimiento barrieron con las sobras, ya que tenían mayor experiencia con aquellos gigantes. Incluso, lograron atrapar a un ejemplar de 4 metros y a otro titán de 7 metros, para los estudios de la Líder de escuadrón Hanjie Zoe.

Pero aquella victoria había tenido un muy alto costo: 207 soldados murieron en acción. Y 897 fueron heridos en combate. Demasiadas vidas se habían pagado a cambio. Demasiados sacrificios y esfuerzos se habían empleado en una victoria tan sangrienta.

Jean vio todos aquellos cuerpos, el resultado de su lucha y su mente solo se dirigía a una persona: Marco. No se habían visto desde el día anterior, cuando el chico se había confesado para luego ir a apoyar a los demás reclutas en la misión por proteger a Eren. Intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, que sus pensamientos no se volvieran fatalistas, pero con el pasar de los minutos se le hacía demasiado difícil que eso no ocurriera.

Sentía su pecho oprimido, a veces le costaba respirar y trataba de culpar al humo que despedían los cañones, pero sabía que no era así, que necesitaba ver a Marco. Porque tenía un maldito mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz. Peor lo hacía el hecho de que a todos los habían separado y Jean no encontraba a nadie a quién preguntarle sobre su mejor amigo.

Maldita sea.

Su cuerpo temblaba, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y se estaba debatiendo por la idea de seguir allí o mandar todo a la mierda y salir a buscar al pecoso. Eso estaba realmente difícil, porque el mal presentimiento no se iba y cada vez se hacía más pesado, sus pensamientos se volvían espesos y todo giraba en torno a la muerte.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, el dolor lo hizo calmarse y decidió seguir allí. Porque si se iba, gente podría terminar muerta y no quería cargar con más culpas. Sólo deseaba que Marco estuviera bien.

La noche ya había llegado y Jean frunció el ceño alzando la vista hacia las estrellas. Se sentía muy agotado, tanto física, como mentalmente. Había estado todo el día ayudando a los demás con los cañones. Se llevó un dedo al oído y tocó para ver si así se destapaba, el bombazo aún resonaba en su cabeza cuando las balas eran expulsadas. Cuando llegó al cuartel provisorio, buscó entre los demás a Marco, pero no estaba, no había ninguna cara conocida.

Gruñó mientras se habría paso entre los cadetes, buscaba con desesperación esos ojos cafés, pero el sueño hacía que le ardiera la vista y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de cansancio. Él solo quería ver a Marco, debía asegurarse de que estaba bien.

— ¿Estás bien?

Jean se detuvo y miró a uno de los mayores acercarse a él. Tragó con fuerza y asintió.

— Es sólo que estoy buscando a un amigo —contestó Jean mirando a su alrededor de nuevo.

— Aún no iniciamos la fase de recuperación de cuerpos —contestó el hombre alzando una ceja al ver la cara de terror del chico cuando dijo aquello. Soltó un suspiro y alzó su tablilla—. Dame su nombre.

— Marco Bodt.

El hombre de cabello negro comenzó a buscar en su tablilla, cambió una hoja y siguió leyendo, para luego detenerse y mirar a Jean con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Es uno de los diez mejores. Está a cargo escuadrón 19, así que debe estar al otro lado del cuartel.

Mientras oía aquellas palabras, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba esperando una mala noticia, maldita sea que sí, estaba listo para largarse a llorar y golpear a todo ser que estuviera en su camino. Pero al saber que Marco estaba bien, tuvo ganas de reír por lo idiota que estaba siendo. Estaba siendo extremadamente pesimista y eso lo estaba haciendo dudar incluso de sus superiores.

— Ahora vete a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer.

— Sí, y gracias.

Jean no estaba acostumbrado a agradecer nada, pero aquello si lo haría, porque por fin, después de todo un día sin siquiera poder respirar bien, podría ir a descansar. Mañana a primera hora iría a ver a Marco.

-.-.-

Una nueva jornada de trabajo había iniciado, estaban en la etapa de limpiar la cuidad, recuperando cuerpos y tratando de identificarlos.

Jean se sentía muy ansioso, había tragado el desayuno con los nervios a flor de piel, su mente solo maquinaba una cosa y era buscar a Marco. Pero sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir y sentía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la muralla y desobedecer todo. Pero no, si Marco se enteraba de eso, seguro lo reprendería y los demás se burlarían de él por lo fatídico que estaba últimamente.

Con un suspiro hastiado y el ceño fruncido, intentó concretarse en la tarea encomendada para ese día.

Una vez que la mayor parte de la labor estuvo en orden, los nuevos cadetes fueron convocados para que se les asignaran las nuevas labores a realizar. Jean vio a uno de los encargados caminar hacia él con el rostro serio y una libreta en la mano.

— Cadete Kirschtein —dijo anotando algo en su libreta—. Usted será el encargado de guiar a los pequeños grupos que comenzarán con la limpieza del lugar cuánto antes.

— ¡Sí, Señor!

El castaño ceniza se dirigió hacia los demás para tomar un pañuelo y amarrarlo a su boca como medida de seguridad, además de guantes que le llegaban a los codos. Esta vez estaba a cargo de conocidos, incluso ni siquiera había hablado con aquellos jóvenes, pero poco le importó, él sólo quería terminar cuanto antes con aquello.

Una vez en la calle, alzó sus manos mientras buscaba algunos cuerpos que estaban regados por las calles, junto a su grupo los apilaron en orden, para que luego fueran examinados y posteriormente derivados a su final. Sus pasos siguieron calle abajo, miraba hacia los costados en busca de más cuerpos, cuando sus ojos se toparon con el cuerpo de un azabache de ojos cafés.

El asombro lo espoleó como si de un golpe se tratara. Aquel chico tenía la mitad de la cara y el costado derecho arrancados de una mordida. La sangre empapaba la tela de lo que fue su uniforme, los trozos de carne sobresalían y su piel había perdido el color.

_Marco._

Su estómago se encogió, sintió aquella sensación de vértigo como cuando se dejaba caer por las murallas, pero ésta, era como si quisiera arrojarlo al suelo. Jean sintió sus piernas temblar, amenazando con fallarles. Marco no podía estar muerto. No.

— ¿Tú… eres… Marco…? —Preguntó como si alguien fuera a decirle que no. Que Marco estaba bien y lo esperaba dentro de las murallas.

Pero todo le daba vueltas, las imágenes se atiborraban en su mente. Hace tan sólo unas horas, Marco le había dicho que lo amaba.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**

_Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido_

**There you go, there you go**

_Ahí vas, ahí vas_

**Somewhere you're not coming back**

_A algún lugar del que no volverás_

**The day you slipped away**

_El día que te fuiste_

**Was the day I found**

_Fue el día que supe_

**It won't be the same no…**

_Que no volvería a ser igual, no…_

_"__I miss you"- _Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sé que me odian… yo me odio xd Enserio, no quería hacerlo chicas, de verdad que busqué mil y un maneras de evitar esto, pero es que… es un hecho tan crucial en la vida de Jean, que no pude dejarlo fuera.

Y confieso públicamente que lloré en ese momento del anime. Marco… yo te amo T-T

Pero les diré algo… la historia continúa, aún hay muchos clavos sueltos.

_¿Qué pasará con Jean, ahora que Marco está muerto?_

Yo voto por buscar culpables ¬¬

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**neko.t: **dsadsadassad Querida, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior xd y no es raro que se sientas así, a mi tambien me pasa *-* y si! por fin se lo dijo, yo también estaba de histérica xD y eso que soy la autora. Por alla también hace frío? aw, ojalas te mejores :C Y bueno, ojalas no me odies por este capi xd Te cuidas y saludotes :3

* * *

Por fis no me odien *-* Sho las amo! Y espero sus insultos y puteadas con todo el amorsh del mundo! Xd

Saludos y besos pegosos


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas del capítulo:**

Como están las lectoras más beshas de la vida? *w*

Sí, sé que me odian :C Lo siento mucho, les juro que las compensaré. Sólo les pido que sigan leyendo :3

Bienvenidas a un nuevo y depresivo capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 6

Jean sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo, como un estremecimiento doloroso que oprimía su pecho y lo aturdía.

Parpadeó un par de veces, pero no era capaz de procesar aquello. El cuerpo de Marco seguía allí, frente a sus ojos, sus manos temblaban observando el estado en el que se encontraba. Ya no estaba su bella y dulce sonrisa. No. Sus dientes estaban al descubierto en una mueca grotesca. Faltaba la mitad de su rostro y gran parte de su lado derecho. Jean sentía el vacío alojarse en su estómago, tan incómodo como el olor que emanaba de todas partes.

Humo y sangre.

Entonces un pensamiento se formó en su mente, más bien dicho, una pregunta: ¿Cuáles habían sido los últimos momentos de su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo mierda había muerto? Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber qué era lo que había sucedido, cómo le habían arrebatado al ser más importante en su vida.

Se giró en busca de alguna cara conocida, con la esperanza de obtener la información que lo torturaba.

— ¿Sabes su nombre?

La voz de aquella mujer pareció lejana. Era fría, distante y hasta poco humana. Jean retuvo las palabras sólo unos momentos, su mente aún maquinaba cómo hacer para encontrar a alguien que hubiera visto a Marco en sus últimos momentos.

— Debes decírmelo ya.

El cuerpo de Jean se detuvo de inmediato, porque el tono que había usado la mujer era autoritario, era un orden y el chico estaba entrenado para cumplirlas. Eso era parte de él. Se giró a verla, encontrándose con unos ojos grises tan vacíos, que le dio la impresión de que esa mujer estaba muerta en vida. Usaba una pañoleta igual que él, pero eso era en todo lo que se parecían. Era claro que ella estaba ahí para cumplir su trabajo a pesar de las muertes a su alrededor.

— ¿No entiendes, cadete? —Preguntó y su pañoleta se movió junto a su boca—. Han pasado dos días desde que se selló la puerta, pero seguimos reuniendo cadáveres. Hay riesgo de epidemia. Debemos prevenir una segunda catástrofe —explicó la mujer, sin siquiera pestañear una sola vez—. No tenemos tiempo para llorar por nuestros compañeros caídos ¿Lo entiendes?

Claro que lo entendía, le costaba, pero lo hacía. Aunque Jean no sólo lloraba por un compañero, sino por un ser por el que sentía algo más profundo, más complicado y por fin lo comprendía. Tan tarde…

Jean se volvió para mirar el cadáver, aquellos ojos cafés sin vida.

— Unidad de entrenamiento 104… —dijo por fin, casi en un susurro—, líder del escuadrón 19, Marco Bodt.

— ¿Marco, eh? —Respondió la mujer anotándolo en la tablilla entre sus manos—. Qué bueno que tenemos su nombre. Continuemos.

Ella se alejó, dejándolo solo por fin. Pero Jean ya estaba solo, lo estaba desde el momento en que dejó a Marco descender por el muro hacia la muerte. Sin siquiera haberle dicho cuán importante era él en su vida.

-.-.-

El fuego se extendía hacia el cielo, alto y rojo, con sus llamas ondeando con belleza. Pero el olor que expedía era fuerte, como carne rostizada, pero más ácido. Muchos de los reclutas se habían ido del lugar por lo mismo, cremar cuerpos era común para evitar epidemias y problemas de salud. Era tétrico, muy doloroso. Pero Jean tenía sus pies anclados al suelo, estaba tenso y su mirada se perdía en esas ondas rojas de calor.

Giró su vista y vio a Conny sostenerse la cabeza mientras las lágrimas fluían sin querer detenerse.

_Todos lo lamentan._

_Si hubiese sabido que veríamos este infierno, jamás habría elegido ser soldado._

_Ahora que estoy exhausto es que puedo comprenderlo. _

Jean se sentía aturdido y las emociones comenzaban a despertar de su entumecimiento. Si tan solo hubiese siquiera imaginado que aquella masacre ocurriría, se hubiese ido a trabajar a las fábricas, o en el rubro del comercio, como su padre. Pero… no hubiese conocido a Marco. Y con ello, el dolor de una pérdida, tampoco.

Avanzó hacia los cajones que contenían las llamas, quemando los restos que quedaban. Se agachó tomando astillas de huesos que estaban en el piso de tierra.

_Dime, Marco…_

_Ya no puedo saber cuáles son tus huesos._

Recordó el momento en que vio su cuerpo, la sangre por el piso y la carne roja, expuesta por un claro mordisco. Recordó el dolor lacerante dentro de su cuerpo, carcomiendo su corazón, haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que era. No había tiempo para darse el lujo de ignorar sentimientos.

_Si no me hubiese convertido en soldado, _

_no tendría que pensar quién será el próximo en esta pira._

Las palabras de Eren la noche de la graduación, por fin estaban haciendo meya en su mente. Por fin comprendía la profundidad de aquella fuerza para pelear, por fin comprendía a su mejor amigo, Marco, por qué había cambiado de opinión.

_Entiendo que tengamos que pelear._

_Pero no todos están tan ansiosos por morir como tú, Eren._

Él lo sabía, Jean siempre supo que todas esas muertes no podían ser en vano. Que de alguna manera debían pelear, a costa de vidas, a costa de todo. Los titanes los habían acorralado dentro de los muros y los devoraban cual ganado. Todo era una burda y muy cruel mentira, nadie estaba a salvo. Lo único que quedaba, era pelear.

La imagen de Marco se le vino a la mente, vio al chico ante sus ojos, con esa sonrisa amable, porte envidiable y ojos dulces. Estaba a su lado, con un aura angelical, como la que siempre poseyó en vida.

_"__Hay algo que quiero decirte y no quiero que te enojes. Tú no eres una persona fuerte, por eso entiendes como se sienten los débiles. Y eres bueno juzgando las situaciones. Siempre sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿o no?"_

Ésas fueron las palabras que le había dicho cuando reponían gas. Recordó su abrazo, el millar de sensaciones que lo habían atacado y cómo con vergüenza, lo había apartado de sí.

Se sentía tan idiota…

Amaba a Marco, siempre fue así, pero estaba tan ocupado en volver como un héroe a su pueblo, de poder restregarles en la cara que era un ganador y así poder vivir dentro de los muros. Por ello no se había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar a que Marco se lo dijera? A que muriera. Sí, había tenido que perderlo para saber cuán importante era el pecoso en su vida.

Se levantó, apretando entre sus dedos los restos de algún cadáver, el cuál quería creer, era de Marco.

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

No sabía ni para qué se seguía preguntando aquello, él ya lo sabía.

— Oigan, chicos —habló Jean captando la atención de los demás—. ¿Han decidido ya a dónde irán? Porque yo sí.

El temor congelaba su sangre, que se espesaba dentro de sus venas. El frío quería hacerlo temblar, pero no, aunque esa decisión lo abrumara, él no se perdonaría hacer otra cosa. Su destino había sido trazado.

— Yo… ¡Yo! —Gritó apretando su muñeca, mirando su puño, donde los huesos astillados rompían su carne—. ¡Me uniré a las Tropas de Reconocimiento!

Y por fin se permitió llorar. Dejó que las saladas lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, mojando su cara y haciendo que la tristeza saliera a la luz. Porque no se había desmoronado antes y ya no lo podía soportar. Él estaba sufriendo. Sufría por la muerte de su mejor amigo, de su amado. Sufría por no haberlo aprovechado cuando estuvo con vida, cuando podía tocarlo, abrazarlo… besarlo.

El dolor era lacerante, se alojó en su pecho y le impidió respirar, haciendo que los sollozos se volvieran más lastimeros. Porque lo amaba, lo necesitaba de vuelta, junto a él.

Siguió llorando toda la noche. Siguió llorando hasta que ya no le quedaron más fuerzas. Y mientras dormía, las lágrimas y los hipos no se detenían.

-.-.-

Era temprano, los habían sacado a todos de la cama de improviso, citándolos al comedor principal. Las mesas estaban ordenadas en filas y se les indicó a todos que dejaran su Equipo de Maniobras sobre aquellas mesas. Los murmullos se alzaron y Jean frunció el ceño, aunque no le interesaba mucho el motivo de aquella sorpresiva inspección.

Conny lo miró de reojo, inquieto por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Dudando de sus decisiones, temiendo al porvenir.

— Oye, Annie —la llamó Conny frunciendo el ceño, no estaba seguro, pero quería saber la opinión de la rubia—. ¿Qué piensas? Hasta Jean va a unirse a la Legión.

— Eh… ¿Jean? —Preguntó Armin que estuvo todo ese tiempo junto a Eren en la misión y se había perdido de varios acontecimientos.

— Nada realmente —respondió Annie sin mover sus ojos del frente.

Pero esa respuesta se la esperaba, Conny sabía que ella era muy realista. A Annie no le importaban los demás y la envidiaba por eso. Pero el calvito no sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

— Tú te irás a las Gendarmería, ¿no? —dijo el chico con voz suave, casi aburrida—. Quizás yo debería hacer lo mismo.

— Si alguien te dijese que mueras, ¿lo harías?

— ¿Qué dices? Claro que no —respondió Conny frunciendo el ceño ante la extraña pregunta de la chica.

— Entonces, ¿no deberías decidirlo tú?

Conny parpadeó varias veces, le costaba entender aquellas palabras. Pero era obvio… él se uniría a la Legión, era como si su mente tratara de cuestionárselo, pero su corazón parecía firme ante aquella decisión.

— Armin —lo llamó Annie. No se atrevió a mirarlo, pero le interesaba saber lo que pasaría con él—. ¿Tú que harás?

— Yo… creo que si sabes por qué debes morir, sólo hay que hacerlo —respondió el chico suavemente, dejando que su mirada se ensombreciera—. Aunque no lo quiero.

— Ya veo… te decidiste.

— Lo he pensado por mucho tiempo —continuó Armin ante las palabras de Annie.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú también, Armin? —Preguntó Conny frunciendo el ceño.

Annie sintió el nudo en su garganta, pero se esforzó por disimularlo. Sin siquiera moverse, dejó que sus palabras salieran claras y sinceras.

— Eres débil. Pero tienes agallas.

— G-gracias —dijo Armin, girando su rostro con una leve sonrisa—. Eres muy agradable en verdad, Annie. —La rubia se volvió a verlo, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, esas palabras jamás las esperó—. Porque pareciera que no quieres que entremos a la Legión. ¿No tienes una razón para entrar a la Gendarmería?

— No realmente —respondió Annie desviando la mirada. Temía que Armin se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

Fue cuando los ojos azules del chico se posaron en el equipo que descansaba en la mesa frente a Annie.

— Es sólo que… —comenzó a decir la chica—, quiero sobrevivir.

Y fue cuando Armin lo supo. Porque él la conocía bien, de hecho, se parecían en ciertos aspectos. El chico debía admitir que había desarrollado sentimientos por ella, aunque dudaba que siquiera se notara, puesto que ya tenía por asumido que sus caminos eran totalmente diferentes, pero no por eso, dejaría pasar esas palabras.

-.-.-

Jean caminó hacia sus amigos, la nostalgia se instalaba en su cuerpo, no sabía cuándo sería que no los volvería a ver. Cuando esos rostros serían encontrados sin vida, desmembrados o quizás irreconocibles. Se detuvo frente a ellos y le preguntaron el porqué de su decisión, eso le parecía estúpido, lo más probable es que creyeran que lo estaba haciendo por las palabras de Eren, pero eso no era así.

— No voy a arriesgar mi vida porque me convencieron de hacerlo —dijo alzando una ceja. Su voz ronca y firme fue totalmente nueva para los presentes—. Esto es algo que no debe hacerse a menos que lo decida uno mismo.

Con ello, Jean se giró rumbo al escenario. Porque él lo había decidido. Su vida tenía un camino que seguir y él lo tomaría. La muerte de Marco no podía ser en vano y él pelearía para que no fuera así. Lo haría por él.

La noche ya había caído, oscureciendo el cielo. Habían varios allí presentes aspirando entrar a la Legión, más de los que Jean había imaginado, todos esperando el discurso que sería dicho en breves momento.

— Yo soy el Líder de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, Irvin Smith —dijo un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y con la clara estampa de ser un líder.

Cuando finalizó el discurso, Jean observó como todos se iban. Era una cantidad impresionante, podía asegurar que era el 90% de los que se habían presentado esa noche allí.

Sus piernas temblaron, pero si se arrepentía en aquel momento, se odiaría el resto de su vida. Jean había decidido luchar por cumplir el sueño de Marco, por hacer que su muerte no fuera en vano.

Para cuando todo terminó por fin, miró hacia los costados para ver a los demás allí de pie: Conny, Sasha, Ymir, Christa. También Reiner y Bertholdt. Ya estaba hecho, pertenecía oficialmente a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Después de que la ceremonia finalizara, Jean se encaminó a su cuarto a paso lento. Armin se le unió para buscar unos libros que le había prestado y así poder llevárselos a su nuevo cuarto. Pero el castaño ceniza sentía el aura inquieta de Armin revolotear a su alrededor.

— A ti también te pareció extraño ese discurso, ¿no? —Preguntó Jean entregándole los libros.

Armin parpadeó un par de veces, procesando aquellas palabras. Frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a sus libros, apretándolos contra su pecho con fuerza. Había algo extraño, muy extraño en todo aquello.

— Por un momento creí que el Líder de la Legión estaba intentando atraer adeptos y por ello había relevado tal información —dijo con voz calmada, recordando el incidente—. Pero cuando comenzó a contar la cantidad de muertes que se presentaban durante las misiones, supe que no era así. Ese hombre… realmente es muy inteligente, no hace algo si es que no está bien calculado.

Jean sonrió de medio lado, Armin realmente era muy perspicaz y algo le decía que el chico seguiría con vida gracias a aquello.

De pronto su puerta fue abierta de improviso, haciendo que Armin diera un respingo ante el sonido, cuando Conny cruzó la puerta con los ojos desorbitados. Jean sintió su estómago tensarse, algo dentro de él comenzaba a agitarse pero el chico no le dio tiempo de sopesar aquello.

— ¡Jean! —Exclamó Conny intentando respirar con regularidad, pero los jadeos rasgaban su garganta con cada palabra—. Debes… ¡Vamos!

Los ojos dorados de Jean se toparon con otros azules, que asintiendo salió junto a él para ir tras Conny, que corría por el pasillo.

A medida que sus botas chocaban contra el duro suelo, Jean sentía la ansiedad burbujear por su cuerpo. Estaba sudando y no por el esfuerzo, sino por la incertidumbre. El mal sabor se deslizaba por su garganta y presentía que nada bueno le esperaba. Cuando Conny se detuvo tras una puerta, Jean supo que era la de enfermería. Frunció el ceño cuando el calvito le cedió el paso, al tiempo que una castaña de lentes salía del cuarto.

— ¿Quién es Jean? —Preguntó la mujer mirando a los tres chicos allí de pie.

— Y-yo.

— Pasa.

La voz tensa y oscura de la mujer lo hizo estremecer. Algo sucedía, algo estaba pasando y él lo sentía bajo su piel. Tragó con fuerza avanzando hacia la puerta, puso su mano sobre el pomo y la abrió con rapidez, aunque le parecía tan lento.

Sus ojos dorados titilaron ante aquella imagen.

Un chico estaba recostado sobre la camilla, con un parche en la frente y vendas en su muñeca izquierda. Miraba por la ventana, pero cuando se abrió la puerta, sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los de él.

— M-marco…

El chico estaba allí. Lo miraba con intensidad, clamando por él.

Estaba vivo.

La confusión se arremolinó en su pecho, nublando su mente, haciéndolo caer. Jean quedó de rodillas frente a la camilla de sábanas blancas, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Felicidad, de la más pura, agarrotaba sus músculos, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I**

_El tiempo está corriendo, mucho más rápido que yo_

**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you**

_Y estoy empezando a lamentar no haber pasado todo el tiempo contigo_

**Now I'm, wondering why…**

_Ahora yo estoy, preguntándome porque..._

**I've kept this bottled inside…**

_He mantenido esto callado dentro de mí..._

**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you**

_Así que estoy empezando a lamentar el no habértelo dado todo a ti_

**So if I haven't yet**

_Así que si yo lo tengo todavía_

**I've gotta let you know...**

_Yo voy a dejártelo saber..._

**You're never gonna be alone!**

_¡Nunca vas a estar solo!_

_"__Never gonna be alone"- _Nickelback.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sí… está vivo

Porque como dije al principio, este fic lo creé para plantear las teorías sobre Marco que apoyo y que se me ocurren. Como también lo que me hubiese (y creo que a muchas) gustado que pasara :3

_¿Qué hará Jean ahora que Marco está de regreso? _

Se lo cogerá duro contra el muro :B

Ok, no. Aún no xD Pero bueno, aún quedan algunos capítulos y la cosa recién se empieza a poner buena.

Se les adora! Espero sus reviews con ansias salvajemente salvajes xd

Saludos y besos pegosos


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notas del capítulo:**

Carajo que hace frío! :S

Como están queridas? xD Aquí yo ni siento mis manos, pero eso no impide que les traiga un nuevo capítulo.

Sé que les gustará, porque la verdad yo lo amé! Bueno, hasta cierto punto

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El corazón golpeaba contra su pecho a un ritmo desbocado, sentía que la sangre le bombeaba en los oídos y el mareo lo hacía sentir como si no estuviera allí. Jean ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear por miedo a que aquello fuera mentira, que ya estuviera delirando por el dolor del duelo.

Pero no, su mente no podía ser tan cruel.

Marco estaba allí, frente a él con el rostro serio, aunque Jean no se dio cuenta de aquello y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. No fue consciente de eso tampoco, Marco abrió sus ojos y se estremeció al ver la escena: su mejor amigo estaba de rodillas en el frío suelo llorando y no dejaba de mirarlo. La puerta se cerró tras él, Hanji lo había hecho para dejarlos a solas.

Marco se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él a paso lento. Sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón blanco y la camisa del mismo color, salpicada de sangre ya seca. Se detuvo frente a él y le sonrió de esa manera tan particular que tenía, tan sincera, tan bella.

Fue entonces cuando Jean se desplomó, aferrándose a sus muslos comenzó a llorar más fuerte, dejando que todo el dolor y el alivio salieran a través de sus gemidos. Lloró con fuerza y sintió las manos tibias del pecoso acariciar su cabello. Jean se aferró más a la tela de su pantalón, enterrando el rostro al costado de su cadera y sus hombros se sacudían violentamente.

— Prométemelo… —exigió Jean humedeciendo la tela con sus lágrimas—, prométeme que no volverás a dejarme, Marco.

— Jean…

— Por favor… por favor…

Poco le importaba su maldito orgullo, su hombría o como quisieran llamarle. Jean se sentía tan feliz y asustado a la vez, que todo a su alrededor perdía importancia, sólo estaba Marco y estaba vivo.

El pecoso se mordió el labio, enternecido por las palabras de Jean. Pero no podía prometerle aquello, no aún. Se arrodilló frente a él, tomando su rostro con delicadeza y le regaló una sonrisa mucho más suave, pero más intensa. Jean hipó intentando enfocar con sus húmedos ojos el rostro del chico frente a él.

Marco se inclinó, dejando sus labios sobre los del otro. Un beso breve, tan superficial pero que hizo a Jean estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

— Estás salado —dijo Marco lamiéndose los labios.

Pero Jean no lo escuchó y mirando su boca, lo tomó por la cintura y lo aferró a él para apoderarse de su boca con furia. Se sentía hambriento, quería sentirlo, quería amarlo. Demostrarle cuánto lo había extrañado y que se sentía muy, pero muy feliz de tenerlo consigo nuevamente.

Sus bocas se amoldaron, girando los rostros a cada lado para acariciarse con mayor facilidad. Jean abrió más la boca, incitando al otro a hacer lo mismo y deslizó su lengua sintiendo lo caliente de esa cavidad. Era dulce, muy sublime y perfecto. Marco cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante la intrusión, pero dejó que ese músculo recorriera cada rincón de su boca, frotándose con la suya, deslizándose bajo sus dientes y casi ahogándolo.

El sonido húmedo de sus bocas resonaba por el lugar, junto a los gemidos leves de Marco ante la desesperación de Jean, pero no tardó en corresponderle. Porque él también lo había extrañado y casi se había convencido de que jamás volvería a verlo. Pero los planes habían cambiado y Marco estaba feliz por eso, aunque no sabía si sería bueno. No sabía qué era lo que seguía con aquella misión.

Marco aferró sus manos al cuello de la camisa del otro, sintiendo la saliva escurrir entre sus bocas y recorrerle el mentón. Se sentía tan bien y Jean succionaba, lamía y mordía cada parte de su boca pero las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Jean se alejó sollozando y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Marco. Las manos de este acariciaron su espalda, siempre había soñado con poder tocarlo así, pero le daba algo de pena que Jean haya tenido que creer que estaba muerto para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Podría jurar que se enamoró de Jean la primera vez que lo vio, pero eso sería casi falso, porque no comprendía aquello, él creía que así se sentía la amistad. Era obvio que no lo supiera, pues él nunca tuvo amigos antes. Pero supo que eso estaba muy lejos de ser solo amistad, cuando sus verdaderos deseos salieron a flote.

Cuando Jean se acercaba, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, sus ojos se perdían en esos labios que se movían cuando hablaba de cualquier estupidez del día. Sentía ganas de abrazarlo cuando estaba cerca, se embriagaba en su aroma y cuando las cosas empeoraron, fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Soñaba con él y cuando fue consciente de ello, comenzó a dejar su mente volar. Imaginaba la manera en que lo besaría, como lo tocaría. Mucho tiempo se guardó aquello y decidió enterrarlo en el fondo de su corazón cuando Jean se propuso conquistar a Mikasa.

En ese instante todo era diferente, Jean lo amaba tanto como él lo hizo durante mucho tiempo y se derretía entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus labios y la felicidad bullir bajo su piel.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, Jean se alejó con lentitud y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga. Hanji se asomó por la puerta sonriendo dulcemente, ambos chicos ya estaban de pie y la mujer se acercó a ellos cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— Marco necesita descansar.

Jean asiente sorbiendo por la nariz y con una sonrisa se alejó del pecoso. Hanjie se despidió también siguiendo al otro chico para dejar solo a Marco.

Caminaba por el pasillo y sentía su pecho oprimirse por tener que separarse del moreno otra vez, pero Jean pensaba que ya nadie podría alejarlos nunca más. Sonrió de lado y tenía más ganas de llorar, así que apresuró el paso hacia su cuarto, donde los demás lo esperaban afuera. Estaban todos, o es creyó Jean. Se detuvo frente a ellos y con una sonrisa les afirmó que su mejor amigo estaba vivo.

Marco seguía de pie frente a la puerta, esperó unos minutos, respirando con regularidad, intentando sopesar todas las posibilidades que se pasaban por su mente. Soltó un suspiro y se giró hacia la ventana con una sonrisa, la chica saltó del marco de la ventana y caminó hacia él a paso lento.

— Annie —saludó Marco mientras volvía a la cama.

— Sabes que debemos estar atentos, las cosas se han complicado. Eren lo ha complicado.

— Lo sé —contestó el chico recostándose sobre la almohada para mirar los ojos celestes de la chica.

— Lo sabes, pero no veo que pongas mucho de tu parte —dijo Annie moviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta, donde momentos antes, Jean había salido.

Marco volvió su vista al techo y frunció el gesto levemente. Aunque su amistad con ella no se notara ante los demás, ellos realmente eran muy unidos, desde que comenzaran aquella misión dentro de los muros que ambos se habían refugiado uno en el otro, pero Marco se había alejado, más bien, había encontrado otro modo de refugio: amando. Annie lo sabía, él mismo se lo había confirmado cuando ella se lo preguntó, pero él había prometido no dejar que eso interfiriera y debía cumplirlo.

Jean no había podido dormir, aún sentía su pecho apretado y su estómago hormiguear por la necesidad de ver a Marco pronto. Con sus ojos clavados en el techo, vio el color del amanecer abrirse paso por las cortinas, como cambiaba del rosa al naranjo, luego más amarillento y cuando las aves comenzaron con su cantar, él supo que un nuevo día había comenzado. Que su vida había comenzado de nuevo. Se levantó con rapidez, tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia el baño del cuartel.

Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió a la cocina donde los demás comenzaban a tomar desayuno y se dispuso a preparar una bandeja para llevarle de comer a su amigo.

— Jean —lo llamó Sasha observando sus movimientos—, ¿puedo ir contigo a ver a Marco?

El chico se giró parpadeando un par de veces, sonrió ampliamente y se giró de nuevo para terminar de preparar la bandeja.

— Por supuesto —contestó con voz alegre—. Estoy seguro de que él estará contento de verlos.

Jean se sentó a la mesa y tomó desayuno con los demás, que de a poco fueron llegando. El último en aparecer fue Eren, seguido de Mikasa. Pero el castaño se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y Jean comenzó a agitar su pierna a modo de ansiedad.

— Oye —lo llamó y Eren lo miró con el rostro aburrido—. Marco debe tener mucha hambre, ¿puedes comenzar a tragar pronto?

Eren abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a la mesa con rapidez. Jean se sorprendió por ello, pero lo dejó pasar, debía concentrarse en calmar sus ansias por ver al pecoso. De pronto se topó con la mirada de Armin, que sonrió volviendo su mirada a la taza frente a él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jean frunciendo el ceño.

— No es nada —contestó Armin encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Entonces por qué me miras así?

— Pues porque Armin piensa que pareces la novia de Marco —contestó Conny mordiendo su trozo de pan—. Al igual que todos.

Jean abrió sus ojos sintiendo un vuelco en su estómago. Eso era realmente vergonzoso y lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, no sonaba mal, tampoco le molestaba, pero se preguntó qué pensarían sus amigos sobre su relación con Marco. Pero esa pregunta lo llevó a otra, ¿qué tenía él con Marco? Ni siquiera habían podido intercambiar alguna palabra después de la declaración del pecoso, pero, era más que obvio que su confesión seguía intacta, pues la noche anterior Marco le había correspondido al beso con ganas, con mucho sentimiento.

El chico tenía su mirada perdida y sintió unos dedos chasquear frente a su rostro. Cuando enfocó nuevamente, Eren lo miraba con la taza vacía en la mano.

— ¿Acaso Marco no tiene tanta hambre? —preguntó el castaño volviéndose hacia el lavaplatos para dejar su taza.

Jean soltó un gruñido y mientras los demás limpiaban la mesa, él terminó de preparar la bandeja para su amigo.

Cuando estuvieron listos, caminaron por el pasillo y tocaron la puerta un par de veces, Marco contestó un "pase" desde el otro lado y ellos así lo hicieron. Jean apareció con la bandeja, sonriéndole al moreno con cariño y Marco tragó con fuerza al verlo, sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez. Se detuvo frente a la cama y le tendió el desayuno, a lo que Marco sonrió con agradecimiento.

— Jean, no tenías que hacerlo —dijo Marco con una amable sonrisa.

Vio a los demás entrar algo tímidos, no sabían por qué sentían como si estuvieran interrumpiendo algo. Se acomodaron en el cuarto y las preguntas comenzaron como una lluvia, todos querían saber qué le había ocurrido al pecoso.

— Es un tanto extraño —comenzó a decir Marco dejando la taza sobre la bandeja—. Mi equipo de maniobras comenzó a fallar, llegó un momento en que apreté los gatillos y los engranajes ya no salieron y caí por la calle. Estaba aturdido y no me acuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió después.

— ¿Caíste a la calle? Mierda, Marco —dijo Conny frunciendo el ceño—. Ese lugar estaba lleno de titanes.

— Lo sé, creo que tuve suerte.

— Y mucha —soltó Sasha mordiendo un trozo de pan que se trajo desde la cocina.

Mikasa tenía su mirada puesta en Marco, de pronto algo en su interior se agitó haciendo que mirara a Armin, que estaba parado a un lado de la cama, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y el ceño fruncido. Ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía que el rubio estaba pensando en algo, estaba demasiado concentrado, así que debía ser muy importante.

— Me escondí en el sótano de una casa y me quedé allí. Pero el cansancio y el golpe me pasaron la cuenta y pronto perdí el conocimiento —terminó de relatar el pecoso volviendo a tomar un poco de té—. Para cuando desperté, las calles ya estaban vacías y me sentía desorientado. Y fue uno de los miembros de la Legión que me encontró y me trajo aquí para que la Señorita Hanji me atendiera.

Cuando terminó de relatar, Jean sentía su garganta apretada, seguramente su amigo se sintió muy solo. Tan solo como él. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos negativos, Marco estaba con él en esos momentos y se sentía tan feliz, que no había razón para desperdiciar el tiempo con sentimientos trágicos ya pasados.

Marco se enteró de que todos los allí presentes se habían unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero tuvo que fingir asombro, pues estaba al tanto de todo gracias a Annie, que también le había dicho que Jean había tomado aquella decisión por él, por no permitir que su muerte fuera en vano. Ahora Marco se sentía muy culpable, por eso y por muchas cosas más. Sus decisiones, su misión llevaría a Jean a la muerte y eso no se lo podría perdonar jamás. Había perdido demasiadas cosas en la vida, pero Jean se había vuelto demasiado importante. Pero Marco tenía una tarea allí, la cual no podía dejar.

Estuvo toda la noche pensando en eso. Y ahora que todos se habían ido y se encontraba a solas con Jean, debía hacer lo que era correcto: salvar su vida.

Jean estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras el silencio tensaba la atmósfera. Estaba muy nervioso pero ya no se podía echar para atrás. Se acercó a la cama y al sentarse, colocó su mano sobre la de Marco, que se estremeció ante el contacto.

— No sabes por todo lo que pasé cuando te creí muerto —comenzó a hablar Jean, con su voz temblorosa, a punto de que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr—. Pero estás vivo, estás aquí.

— Jean…

— Te amo, Marco.

El moreno tragó con fuerza. Había sonado tan intenso que no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo. Porque él le correspondía, porque sus sentimientos habían sido reprimidos tanto tiempo, mucho del que soñó las mil y un maneras en que Jean podría decirle aquellas palabras. Ahora era realidad, esos ojos dorados lo abrazaban, como si pudieran ver su alma, sabiendo que hasta eso, le pertenecían.

_Si Jean muere, será mi culpa._

_Jamás podría perdonármelo._

Marco quitó su mano, desviando la mirada y buscando las palabras que no querían salir a través de su boca repentinamente seca.

— Jean —dijo con voz ronca, más de la que quisiera, pero su garganta estaba apretada y debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar—. Lo siento… pero no puedo…

Jean parpadeó varias veces, intentaba comprender aquello, pero seguramente estaba malinterpretando sus palabras. Con el estómago adolorido compuso una mueca.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

— Esto —contestó Marco llevándose una mano a la frente—. Ayer me di cuenta de que lo que estás sintiendo no es más que una exageración de tu preocupación. Creíste que estaba muerto, estas confundiendo dolor con amor, Jean.

No lo podía creer. La vida le estaba jugando una mala pasada… no, Marco lo estaba haciendo. Le dolió el pecho, se sentía herido y muy ofendido.

— Yo sé qué es lo que siento, Marco. No estoy confundiendo ni una mierda.

Los ojos cafés del chico se toparon con esa mirada que llameaba, como oro líquido. Marco volvió a desviar la mirada, no quería herirlo, en serio que no quería. Pero él tenía algo mucho más grande entre sus manos y Jean no estaba incluido. No podía estarlo nunca.

— Pero yo sí. Confundí mi miedo a perderte, con amor.

Eso fue todo.

Jean sintió cómo su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Sintió cómo el calor abandonaba su cuerpo de improviso, se sintió desnudo, herido y expuesto. Se sintió estúpido. Se sintió vacío. Porque su amor por Marco había pasado por tanto… lo había perdido, lo había recuperado y ahora era rechazado.

Quien se hacía llamar su mejor amigo lo había elevado al cielo y ahora lo estaba dejando caer entre las llamas del infierno. Quemando su corazón, marcándolo para siempre.

— ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! —Exclamó Jean levantándose de golpe, para luego apuntarlo—. ¡Tú te me declaraste! ¡Tú has puesto mi mundo patas arriba! ¡¿Y ahora me sales con que estabas confundido?!

— Jean… yo… lo siento tanto… —soltó Marco con voz temblorosa.

Tragó con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas que pronto caerían por su rostro. Jean se sentía tan herido y tan decepcionado. Se giró con las manos temblando, pero a medida que se alejaba de esa cama, sentía aún más frío, más dolor. Entonces se dio cuenta: a pesar de eso, seguía amándolo. No podía estar enojado, pero sí muy herido.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, posando su mano en el pomo.

— Eres tan injusto.

Marco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Jean lo miró de reojo, con todo atorado en su garganta, tratando de salir.

— Mis sentimientos por ti son reales, no una puta confusión. Por eso, no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, Marco. Porque jamás podré volver a verte de la misma forma.

Ahora era el moreno quien sintió el dolor, cómo su corazón se partía en pedazos, los que caían dentro de su pecho rasgando todo a su paso. Se suponía que eso no pasaría, que las cosas seguirían como antes.

Sí, era muy injusto. ¿Cómo podría pensar que Jean querría algo así?

Lo vio salir por aquella puerta, sin mirar atrás. Dejándolo solo, como debió haber estado desde un principio.

Sintió su rostro húmedo y cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, porque por más que sufriera, eso era lo mejor. Pero eso no evitaba que doliera, que lo destrozara y por fin, se largó a llorar, dejando que los sollozos desgarraran su garganta.

**It's easier to run**

_Es más fácil correr_

**Replacing this pain with something numb**

_Remplazando este dolor con algo insensible_

**It's so much easier to go**

_Es mucho más fácil irse_

**Then face all this pain here all alone**

_Que enfrentar todo este dolor aquí, totalmente solo_

**It's easier to run**

_Es más fácil correr_

**If I could change I would, take back the pain I would**

_Si pudiera cambiar lo haría, retractar el dolor_

**Retrace every wrong move that I made.**

_Retractar todos los malos movimientos en falso que he hecho_

_"__Easier to run"- _Linkin Park.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Soy de lo peor, lo sé :C

Pero qué puedo hacer?

Jean: lo que quieras, eres la autora, babosa *rueda los ojos*

Leana: Marco! Jean de nuevo me está molestando! ¬¬

Marco: Jean, ya lo hemos hablado.

Mientras Marco reta al idiota de Jean, les seguiré contando xD Sí, soy la peor, porque por fin se besan y el pecoso lo termina Enserio, este capítulo me dejo un sabor agridulce :C

_¿Jean se dará por vencido con Marco?_

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**Jean: **Oh, carajo! Has comentado mi fic *-* Te entiendo, a mi tambien me llego la decisión de Marco, pero todo tiene su porque xd Gracias por leer y comentar :3

* * *

Espero que no, yo aún quiero ese duro contra el muro que puse en "advertencias" ¬¬

Sé que me aman-odian, pero yo las amo y a sus reviews también *w*

Saludos y besos pegosos


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notas del capítulo:**

He vuelto para terminar con su sufrimiento xD Ok no…

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, las cosas se complican y Jean se debate entre sus decisiones

A leersh!

Un saludote para Blue Lafrenze! Que siempre deja sus bellos reviews y me debe un anillo xD

* * *

Capítulo 8

Jean pasó toda la tarde encerrado en su cuarto. No tenía ganas de nada y aprovechó que ese día estaban las actividades suspendidas ya que la Legión se estaba reorganizando por el asunto de Eren.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca seca, deslizó la lengua por sus labios aún salados por las lágrimas. Miraba por la ventana el día claro y bello, el sol relucía y aquello le parecía una broma de mal gusto, una puta ironía.

Sus ojos divisaron a Eren, que caminaba hacia su caballo, para luego salir a galope tras el Capitán Levi y su escuadrón. Los ojos le ardían, pero ya no podía llorar más, no tenía fuerzas para eso. Con un suspiro se giró para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama. Su cuerpo revotó contra el colchón y cerró sus ojos, dejando que el agotamiento lo consumiera lentamente.

Se sentía adolorido y muy cansado, le dolía todo. También se sentía confundido, ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes de lo que sentía por Marco? Quizás en otras circunstancias lo de ellos pudo haber cambiado. Pero entonces recordó que Marco le dijo que había confundido su miedo a perderlo, claro, Jean había estado a punto de ser devorado por aquel titán cuando su equipo falló.

Frunció el ceño con una mueca de llanto, pero las lágrimas no salieron. Comprendió que nunca hubo un sentimiento de su parte, que todo fue un puto mal entendido y fue en ese preciso instante que deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder retroceder el tiempo y que Marco nunca le hubiera dicho que le gustaba. Deseó nunca haberse dado cuenta de que él lo amaba.

Escuchó a lo lejos el tocar de su puerta, frunció los labios intentando abrir los ojos. El ardor se hizo presente mientras intentaba enfocar. Estaba medio inconsciente, se levantó rumbo a la puerta y la abrió casi de manera mecánica, topándose con los azules ojos de Armin.

— ¿Jean? —La voz del rubio sonó preocupada y él supo que debería verse fatal—. ¿Estás bien?

— No.

Fue todo lo que respondió. Armin comprendió que no seguiría hablando y llevándose el puño a la boca, tosió para aclararse la garganta.

— El Líder de la Legión te manda a llamar —dice Armin con una sonrisa, pero de todos modos Jean frunció el ceño preguntándose para qué lo querría—. Te espera en su despacho, ven, te llevaré.

Jean asintió y salió siguiendo a Armin. El rubio guardó silencio todo el camino y él agradeció que así fuese, porque si Conny hubiese sido el mandado, ya estaría golpeándolo por el millar de preguntas que le estaría haciendo por el rostro que tenía.

Se talló los ojos para tratar de ver mejor, cuando Armin se detuvo frente a una puerta y le indicó que esa era la oficina. Jean le agradeció y el rubio se retiró casi de inmediato. Tocó un par de veces y escuchó que lo invitaban a pasar desde el otro lado.

Cuando entró vio el lugar totalmente ordenado, con altas estanterías de libros y una amplia mesa con planos, que Irvin no tardó en quitar para hacer más espacio.

— Tú debes ser Jean Kirschtein —dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

— Sí, señor. Es un placer —contestó haciendo el saludo militar.

— Adelante, toma asiento.

Jean se relajó mientras corría la silla de madera hacia atrás y se sentaba frente al Líder. Irvin cerró una carpeta y la dejó a su lado, para luego mirarlo de una manera que a Jean le pareció extraña, con interés. Como cuando ves una nueva arma, algo que puedes usar a tu favor.

— Supe que un cadete llamado Marco Bodt apareció hace poco, cuando lo habían dado por muerto.

Frunció el ceño dando un respingo. No sabía que tenía que ver Marco con él, o porqué le estaría tocando el tema. Pasó saliva e intentó calmarse, quizás el rechazo de Marco lo tenía a la defensiva y estaba exagerando otra vez.

Irvin lo observó atentamente, pero al ver que no respondía se inclinó sobre la mesa y colocó las manos frente a su rostro para agregar:

— Tú eres muy amigo de él ¿no? Su mejor amigo.

Eso no había sido una pregunta, eso fue una afirmación. Jean se removió en el asiento incómodo, sintió el ácido en la boca del estómago cuando el mal presentimiento lo asaltó de pronto. No sabía qué contestar, se sentía nervioso, y no sabía a qué temer. Se suponía que él no había hecho nada.

— Dime, Kirschtein —continúo Irvin sin despegar sus ojos celestes del chico—, ¿no crees que volver de la muerte es un poder muy extraño?

— Él no murió, señor —la voz de Jean tembló sólo un poco, se sentía presionado y todo se le hacía demasiado extraño—. Tuvo problemas con su equipo y cayó…

— Quedando casi inconsciente, pero se refugió en un sótano, donde perdió el conocimiento —interrumpió Irvin enderezándose en el respaldo de su silla, para luego soltar un suspiro—. Me parece demasiado conveniente.

Algo se atoró en la garganta de Jean y por más que intentó tragar, aquella sensación no se iba. El sudor comenzó a acumularse en su frente, abrió sus ojos cuando su mente comenzó a trabajar de manera veloz.

¿Acaso el Líder de la Legión estaba sospechando de Marco? ¿Pero por qué? El pecoso no era más que un cadete, miembro de los diez mejores, pero nada más. Jean no podía pensar con claridad, aún estaba shockeado por el rechazo de Marco y ahora lo estaban haciendo dudar. ¿Pero de qué estaba dudando exactamente?

— Dime cadete —habló Irvin, su voz ronca lo hizo dar un respingo cuando esos fríos ojos se posaron en él—. ¿De qué lado estás?

— ¿Señor?

Pero el rubio no volvió a responder, siguió observándolo con atención y Jean tragó duro. Sabía su respuesta, pero no sabía por qué debía decir algo tan obvio.

— Del de la humanidad, por sobre todo. Por ser libres.

Irvin sonrió complacido y Jean volvió a respirar ante eso. No sabía qué carajo estaba pasando, pero presentía que había algo que él estaba ignorando por completo. Había algo que estaba frente a él, pero no podía verlo, como si se encontrara en un punto ciego.

— Eso es todo, cadete. Puede retirarse.

Volvió sus celestes ojos a los papeles frente a él, como si nada hubiese pasado. Jean se sintió repentinamente incómodo, se levantó haciendo una reverencia y caminó hacia la puerta con rapidez, quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

Cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta y el click resonó por el despacho, la voz de Irvin llegó hasta él, clavándose en su cabeza.

— Mantenga sus ojos bien abiertos soldado —dijo el mayor y Jean tembló sin querer girarse—. Sólo vemos lo que queremos ver.

Dicho aquello, Jean salió del lugar y se fue directo al baño. Se mojó la cara, respirando con irregularidad. ¿Qué mierda había sido todo aquello? ¿De qué lado estaba? ¡¿Acaso había otro bando que no fuera el de la humanidad y el de los titanes?!

Y ahí estaba su respuesta. Pero Jean no lo notó… porque vemos lo que queremos ver.

El ocaso formaba sombras altas por la cuidad. Jean respiró con fuerza, habían pasado dos días desde su reunión con Irvin y la misión para probar el poder de titán de Eren fuera de los muros se estaba llevando a cabo. Se estremeció aferrando las cuerdas de su caballo cuando el muro de Rose se alzó frente a sus ojos.

Galoparon por el camino que aún quedaba de entre las ruinas de María, así que allí habían crecido Mikasa, Eren y Armin. Seguramente en aquellos tiempos era más lindo, ahora estaba hecha pedazos y el olor a sangre aún impregnaba el espeso aire.

De pronto un titán de 10 metros apareció desde la izquierda, pero el Equipo de apoyo se hizo cargo con rapidez. Jean realmente estaba impresionado, pero su vista no estaba puesta en aquel enorme ser, sino en el moreno que galopaba unos metros frente a él.

No se había hablado con Marco desde que éste le dijera que todo había sido una confusión. El pecoso había intentado acercarse después de eso, pero Jean simplemente lo ignoraba, él había sido muy claro, no podían volver a ser amigos.

Pero eso no evitaba que estuviera preocupado, ya había saboreado la amargura corrosiva de su muerte, no quería repetir aquello nunca más.

El brazo de Irvin se extendió hacia la izquierda rasgando el aire. Todos llevaron su vista hacia él para escuchar sus órdenes.

— ¡Asuman formación de combate a gran escala! —ordenó haciendo que la formación comenzara a separarse.

Reiner se alejó despidiéndose de Armin, Marco fue con él y Jean lo observó alejarse. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y se estremeció al recibir aquella dulce sonrisa. Le correspondió, porque puede que Marco no muriera, que en cambio fuera él y por eso, no quería que sus últimos momentos fuesen enojados.

Cuando se alejaron, Jean vio a Armin a su lado, cabalgaba con su mirada clavada en el frente, muy concentrado en lo que se estaba haciendo y Jean admiraba eso.

— Si ves a un titán… ¡Más vale que no te orines encima! —Así fue como se despidió.

— ¡Sí! Lo mismo Jean.

Porque el rubio sabía que esa era la forma en que Jean deseaba suerte. Y sabía que todos allí la necesitarían.

Se dispersaron según la formación que Irvin había creado, formando flancos para cubrir las zonas de los costados y así mantener a salvo a los que se encontraban en el centro. Además así podrían ser ataques más eficaces y escapes organizados que los podrían mantener con vida en caso de que los titanes aparecieran.

Pero al poco tiempo apareció un titán anormal, arrasando con el flanco donde se encontraba Jean, el castaño alcanzó a huir por poco, siguiendo el rastro de aquel gigante. Eso había sido un exterminio, porque los otros titanes también seguían a aquel ser. Pronto divisó a Armin y Reiner, que también galopaban tras la titán. Notó que ninguno daba la alarma, así que cargó su arma y disparó llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Se acercó a ellos notando la bala de humo proveniente del flanco derecho.

— Parece que las Tropas del flanco derecho fueron arrasadas —dijo Jean al llegar al lado de sus caballos—, por docenas de titanes. No sé por qué, pero hay muchos y muy rápidos. Por ahora estamos resistiendo, pero ya no es posible reconocer más terreno —Jean apretó la mandíbula, haciéndole caso a su instinto sabía que estaban en peligro—. Hemos perdido mucho, ¡nos devoraran si nos descuidamos!

— Ése titán vino de aquel lado.

Armin cabalgaba con el ceño fruncido, estaba sopesando todas las posibilidades y la información de Jean le estaba llevando a encontrar respuestas.

— No puede ser… ¡¿Ella estaba guiando a los otros?

— ¿Ella? —Preguntó Jean volviendo su vista al frente, donde la titán seguía corriendo—. ¿Cómo es que hay un titán aquí? ¿Es un anormal?

— No, no lo es… Ella es un humano en un cuerpo de titán —dijo Armin haciendo que Jean se inquietara—. Tiene la misma habilidad que Eren.

— ¿Cómo?

Jean estaba confundido. Si se trataba de un humano, ¿cómo es que los estaba atacando? ¿Acaso había un traidor? Pero Armin se estaba refiriendo a ese ser como "Ella" y si la miraba mejor, realmente parecía una chica.

— Armin —lo llamó Reiner sacando a Jean de sus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Los titanes sólo comen gente —contestó mirando nuevamente a la titán—. Nos matan como consecuencia, no es ése realmente su objetivo. Pero cuando Sys trató de darle a su punto débil, lo atrapó y lo azotó contra el suelo. No lo mató para comerlo… sólo lo asesinó. Su naturaleza es diferente a la de los otros.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Jean se estremeciera. Entonces aquel ser era como Eren, pero no tenía las mismas intenciones que él. Ella no estaba del lado de la humanidad.

— Cuando el Acorazado y el Supremo destruyeron los muros, éstos debieron haber traído a los demás ¡Su meta siempre ha sido la aniquilación de la humanidad! —En ese preciso momento una idea cruzó por la mente de Armin—. No, tal vez no… Ella parecía estar buscando a alguien.

Eso se estaba tornando peligroso, Jean pudo sentir la tensión emanando del cuerpo de Armin. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo muy grande.

— ¡¿Será Eren?!

— ¿Eren? —Preguntó Reiner confundido por aquella teoría—. Eres está con el pelotón de Levi, quién está a cargo del flanco derecho.

Ambos miraron al rubio en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca. No, esa información era errónea.

— ¿El derecho? —Preguntó Jean confundido—. Los datos de la estrategia que me dieron a mí decían que estaba del lado izquierdo.

— Los míos decían que estaría a la derecha, cerca del centro —dijo Armin concentrándose en qué significaba aquello—. Pero no es posible que estén al frente.

— Entonces, ¿Dónde están? —Reiner estaba desorientado y eso no le gustaba en nada.

Pero Armin lo sabía, siempre lo supo y ahora todo calzaba perfectamente. Todo aquello había sido planeado desde un principio.

— En la posición más segura de la formación —dijo el chico por fin—, lo que significa que es la retaguardia en el lugar de centro.

Todo aquello era extraño, extraño y peligroso. Jean sentía su estómago tenso, sopesando el significado de todo aquello. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Irvin, había un traidor, aunque no le calzaba qué tenía que ver con Marco.

Marco… sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

— ¡Armin! —Lo llamó Jean y esos ojos azules se toparon con los suyos—. Ahora no hay tiempo para pensar. ¡Los disparos de humo no pueden informar la magnitud de la amenaza! Si _ella _sigue así… arrasará con el Líder. La formación se derrumbará y todo se habrá terminado.

— ¿Qué estás proponiendo? —Preguntó Reiner.

— Lo que quiero decir es que a ésta distancia, quizás podamos llamar su atención. Tal vez podamos ganar tiempo para retirarnos. Tal vez… así…

— Pero es muy inteligente —dijo Armin mirando a Jean con incredulidad—. No somos más que insectos para ella. Nos aplastará…

— ¿En serio? Eso da miedo…

Jean lo sabía, tenía muy claro que esa titán no era más que una asesina. Una que estaba dispuesta a aplastarlos si interferían en su camino. Pero… él ya había tomado su decisión hace mucho. Él sería un buen líder.

— Tú… ¿eres Jean en verdad? —Soltó Reiner asombrado por el actuar de su compañero—. El Jean que yo conozco sólo piensa en sí mismo.

— No seas tan duro, oye… —Jean alzó las cejas cerrando los ojos, realmente esa decisión lo estaba haciendo cambiar en cuanto a su pensamiento y eso era importante para él—. ¡Sólo no quiero que se decepcionen de mí! Y-yo… ¡Yo sé lo que debo hacer ahora! ¡Y éste es el trabajo que he elegido! ¡Ayúdenme!

— La muerte de Marco realmente te afectó, ¿no, Jean?

Su garganta se apretó con el recuerdo. Pues claro que lo había afectado y aunque ahora el moreno estuviera de vuelta, eso no cambiaba su decisión. Porque Marco tenía razón, él siempre sabía lo que debía hacer.

Armin tomó su capucha y se cubrió la cabeza, para luego mirar a Jean.

— ¡Ponte la capucha! —Le ordenó con el rostro serio—. Bien abajo… tratemos de esconder nuestros rostros. ¡No creo que nos mate hasta saber quiénes somos!

— Ya veo… —Reiner lo imitó, dejando que una sonrisa se abriera paso entre sus labios—. ¿Crees que si piensa que somos Eren no nos matará? Me hace sentir un poco mejor, ¡roguemos que tenga mala vista!

— Armin —lo llamó Jean con una clara mueca de incredulidad en el rostro—. Siempre me pareció aterradora la forma en qué dependías de Eren. Pero también pensé que tenías agallas.

Jean sonrió, girando el rostro y subiendo su capucha. Armin realmente le agradaba, porque era un chico muy hábil, que no se quedaba atrás, porque aunque no poseyera una gran capacidad atlética, era muy inteligente. Y eso era lo que los sacaría de allí.

— Eh… Ah, gracias… —murmuró Armin ante aquello—. Pero decir "aterrador" es cruel…

A la señal de Armin, los tres se separaron para comenzar a alcanzarla. El rubio notó que la titán iba más lento que antes, quizás se estaba cansando. Pero no tenían tiempo para descubrirlo, si aceleraba como antes, realmente estarían perdidos.

Jean la observó desde el lado izquierdo. La situación daba escalofríos, pero su determinación permanecía intacta. El plan consistía en atraer su atención lo más posible para que la formación pudiera retirarse. Debían mantenerla allí todo lo que pudieran. Observaba si anatomía con atención, si lograban cortar su talón de Aquiles, sería suficiente. Pero eso sería todo, no debían hacer nada estúpido, no podían tratar de matarla.

Ella sabe que su punto débil es el cuello, por eso sería imposible matarla. O al menos no lo lograría una persona normal.

Era el momento.

Jean alzó su espada y besó el mango, allí donde Marco le había tallado una "J" el día en que les entregaron los Equipos. Dijo que sería para la suerte y Jean la necesitaba más que nunca.

Saltó hacia arriba de su montura y en ese instante Armin vio esos enormes ojos celestes mirarlo. El engranaje de Jean fue disparado, pero ella levantó el pie para esquivarlo haciendo que Jean aterrizara en el suelo. La titán se giró agitando su brazo en la dirección de él, con la ráfaga de viento su capucha fue retirada y con ellos quedó su rostro al descubierto.

Armin la vio girarse hacia él y golpear su caballo con fuerza, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Rebotó por el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo y su Equipo se desarmó por el impacto. Sintió su cabeza doler, la sangre no tardó el comenzar a salir, pero el rubio ya no podía abrir sus ojos.

Jean comenzó a correr hacia él cuando la titán se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Saltó gritando su nombre y enganchó su engranaje en el omóplato de ella para impulsarse. Pero la gigante lo sintió y se giró hacia él.

_Maldita._

_Sus movimientos son muy precisos._

La titán se giró apoyando una pierna en la tierra y alzando el brazo. Seguía de cuclillas y Jean soltó su engranaje para enganchar el otro más abajo.

_Maldición… lo he… ¡Lo he subestimado!_

La enorme mano se fue hacia él, pero alcanzó a esquivarlo al descender. Volvió a lazarse pero esos ojos no lo perdían de vista y justo cuando enganchó su engranaje a su espalda, ella se llevó la mano a la nuca para protegerse.

Su equipo lo hizo girar y por más que miraba no podía hacer más movimientos.

_No puedo alejarme… ¡Me matará?_

_¡Cuando agarre mi cable, moriré!_

Jean sintió el terror congelar su cuerpo, sentía el aire ser rasgado por él cuando aún se encontraba en el aire. Moriría. Su garganta se secó pero a pesar del miedo, sólo podía pensar en Marco. Por lo menos la vida le había dado la oportunidad de decirle cuánto lo amaba.

El enorme brazo se giró hacia él y apretando la mandíbula esperó aquel fatídico impacto.

— ¡Jean! —Gritó Armin arrodillado, sintiendo la espesa sangre caer por su rostro—. ¡Le diré a Marco que éste es el maldito que te asesinó!

Entonces la mano de la titán se detuvo a medio camino. Jean sintió un estremecimiento y el asombro se hizo presente. Armin había detenido sus movimientos.

— ¡Le diré que te vengue! ¡Porque Marco jamás podría perdonar a tu asesino!

Jean patinó en la tierra al aterrizar, oyendo aquellos gritos de Armin, que alzó sus azules ojos brillando en contraste con la sangre. No entendía que estaba pasando, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? No tenía por qué sacar a Marco en algo así.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Armin?

Entonces supo que algo estaba ocurriendo. Porque el nombre de su amado, había detenido a aquel ser.

**This revelation is the death of ignorance**

_Esta revelación! es la muerte de la ignorancia_

**Tangled in a state of suffocation**

_Enredada en un estado de sofocación_

**Slave to self righteousness**

_Esclavo de la santurronería_

**Damnation is on your lips**

_La condenación está en tus labios_

_"__My Last Serenade"- _Killswitch Engage.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sé que todas se preguntan en cierto modo qué carajos está pasando xD Y digo cierto modo porque todos sabemos quién es la titán hembra…

Pero eso no aclara todo, pero, ya nos acercamos a la verdad *-* (según yo, verdad xD Porque si esto hubiera pasado yo sería la fujoshi más feliz de la vida )

_¿Qué tiene que ver Marco con Annie?_

Nada amoroso… o quizás si? Muajajaja Annie x todos! Como amo a esa rubia! (y si es que fuera verdad que mato a Marco, carajo, no podría odiarla *-*)

Espero sus reviews con ansias salvajemente locas!

Saludos y besos pegosos


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notas del capítulo:**

Queridas! Me alegra poder volver al fin :3 La verdad es que la semana pasada fue horrible ¬¬ Trabajos en exceso, impresiones malas por montón, plata a la basura, peleas con un profe, aw! Realmente estuvo asquerosa :C Pero bueno, todos tenemos mala racha de vez en cuando xD

Si bien Estos capítulos ya los tenía escritos, estaban horribles xd Si no hubiese sido por mi beta Nayen, no me habría dado cuenta del menjunje de información que tenía en este capítulo ^^U

Así que después de trabajarlo un poco más, aquí les dejo algo descente!

* * *

Capítulo 9

Estuvo a punto de morir. Si no hubiera sido por los gritos de Armin, Jean ahora estaría aplastado. Pero él no comprendía qué era lo que sucedía con eso, por qué Armin había gritado aquello.

No hubo tiempo para pensarlo, Reiner se quitó la capucha y saltó hacia la titán, listo para un nuevo ataque.

Armin seguía gritando y Jean tenía la esperanza de que ése ser siguiera con su atención puesta en el rubio. Pero cuando vio esa gigantesca mano alzarse atrapando a Reiner, supo que todo había terminado. No. No podía… él no podía morir frente a sus ojos. Jean sintió el mareo, de nuevo uno de sus amigos había muerto por su culpa. Estuvo seguro en cuanto ella apretó su mano y la sangre salpicó hacia los lados.

— Oye… Reiner… —dijo Jean retrocediendo unos pasos —. Tú…

Un nuevo movimiento y la sangre que ahora salió disparada fue la de ella. Reiner había girado con las cuchillas entre sus manos, se liberó y al aterrizar tomó a Armin para comenzar a correr.

Jean comenzó la carrera junto a ellos, Mikasa era fuerte y por eso él se había olvidado de los demás. Reiner era muy hábil y confiable, no debió subestimarlo.

— ¡¿Ya ganamos mucho tiempo, no?! —Exclamó Reiner corriendo con Armin en su costado—. ¡Larguémonos de aquí! Si no va a comernos, no nos seguirá.

La titán se levantó, y girando su rostro hacia otra dirección, totalmente opuesta a la de antes, comenzó a correr nuevamente.

— Mira… ¡La zorra se asustó y decidió irse!

Jean giró su rostro de medio lado, viendo cómo aquel ser se alejaba de ellos. Ahora debían ponerse a salvo, si no encontraban sus caballos rápido, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas.

Pero por más que silbaba, su caballo no volvía, sólo lo había hecho el de Reiner. Eso no pintaba nada bien, no podían quedarse ahí ni un minuto más. En el peor de los casos, tendrían que dejar a alguien. Jean se quitó los dedos de la boca al pensar en eso, ¿cómo iban a decidir quién? ¿Armin, porque estaba herido? ¿Reiner, que al ser grande no podría llevar a alguien más? O mejor… ¿se iba para encontrar a su caballo?

— ¡Rayos! —Soltó ante la desesperación.

No sabía por qué tenía que pensar en esas cosas. No era justo, todos habían sobrevivido a esa pelea. Entonces oyó a Reiner decir que alguien tendría que quedarse.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo Armin tomando su Equipo—. Primero deberíamos lanzar alguna bengala. Si la formación sigue en camino, el grupo 4-3 debería estar cerca.

— Ésa es la señal de emergencia —dijo Jean guardando su pistola luego de haber lanzado la bengala—. Pero dudo que comprendan nuestras intenciones con ella.

Decidieron esperar tres minutos más, pero Armin se ofreció a quedarse, pidiéndole a Reiner que le diera un recado de preferencia solamente a Irvin.

— No, Armin —lo interrumpió Jean comenzando a sonreír—. Deberías decírselo tú mismo.

Los muchachos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Christa junto a dos caballos más. Estaban salvados. Montaron sin demora y se dirigieron de vuelta a la formación.

No podía creer que los hubieran aplastado de esa manera en tan sólo una hora. Sabía que todo aquello era desalentador, pero no creía que fuera tanto. Entonces recordó que la titán se fue hacia el lado contrario, al centro de la vanguardia y eso era extraño.

Humo verde.

La operación seguía en marcha, sólo había cambiado el curso.

Cuando estuvieron arriba de los árboles del bosque gigantesco, Jean comenzó a buscar a Marco. Debería estar allí, pero no estaba seguro de eso. Si las formaciones habían sido cambiadas para todos y la información era falsa, ya no sabía dónde debería estar Marco. Se relamió los labios mientras Armin aterrizaba a su lado.

— ¿Buscas a Marco? —Preguntó el rubio observando lo inquieto que estaba Jean.

— No sé dónde carajo debería estar… ¿no se supone que todos teníamos que reunirnos aquí?

— Jean —lo llamó Bertholdt que estaba de pie sobre una de las ramas contiguas—. El flanco de Marco se adelantó ya que estaba al frente. Él está en las ramas del centro, supongo que debe estar bien.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de miedo, la angustia deslizándose por su tráquea y las ganas de verlo estaban aumentando. De nuevo se estaba debatiendo entre seguir órdenes o ir por Marco. La última vez se había quedado y fue cuando lo perdió.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

— No lo hagas, Jean.

La voz suave de Armin hizo que se volteara, sus manos temblaban con la ansiedad haciéndose frente en su mente.

Debía verlo… debía cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

— Marco estará bien, en el centro se encuentran los miembros con más experiencia —le dijo Armin con una media sonrisa y Jean sintió sus músculos ceder—. No lo subestimes.

Jean frunció el ceño, la voz de Armin había sido conciliadora al principio, pero con la última frase sonó oscura, como si algo quisiera insinuar. Mierda, debía tranquilizarse, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como los titanes que se aglomeraban hambrientos bajo las altas ramas.

Le sonrió a Armin y volvió su vista al suelo. Marco tenía que estar bien, debía creer en él nuevamente.

Marco estaba de pie en una de las ramas, muy adentro en el bosque. Al parecer el curso de la misión había sido cambiado y él se encontraba en el flanco delantero, por ello había llegado casi de los primeros junto a su equipo, quedando cerca del centro.

Las órdenes eran claras: ellos debían vigilar que nadie pasara hacia el centro del bosque, dónde Irvin estaba junto a los de mayor rango y capacidades. Marco no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando y tampoco podía concentrarse. Jean ocupaba su mente, aturdiéndolo.

Pensó que renunciar a él era lo mejor, pero se arrepentía en momentos como esos, en los que sentía que podía perderlo. Tragó con fuerza apretando con el puño de sus espadas. Marco estaba inquieto y no era para menos, todo estaba patas arriba. Él se destacaba por sopesar las posibilidades de supervivencia dependiendo del contexto, y ésas eran caóticamente bajas.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

No. Debía dejar de martirizarse por su renuncia a Jean, aquella había sido la mejor decisión. Al fin y al cabo, él lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar. Porque Jean lo había creído muerto y a causa de eso, se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¿Por qué diantres no se había ido a la Policía Militar?

Todo eso era su culpa, absolutamente todo. Si Marco se hubiese dedicado a _su misión _jamás hubiese arrastrado a Jean hasta la muerte. Jamás debió haberle dicho sus sentimientos. Jamás debió volver.

Sintió los enormes pasos contra el suelo, haciendo temblar los árboles alrededor. Unos segundos después vio entre el espesor a la titán femenina. El cabello rubio se balanceó con sus movimientos y sus ojos azules lo enfocaron sólo unos segundos, antes de seguir su camino. Él sabía que por esa dirección Eren huía siendo resguardado por el Equipo de Levi.

Entonces Marco supo lo que debía hacer. Enganchando su equipo a las ramas, se dejó caer para seguir al enorme ser.

Intentaba seguirle el paso, pero ella era muy rápida, abriéndose paso entre los enormes árboles con una agilidad que parecía imposible ante su tamaño. Vio como ella atrapaba a sus camaradas y los destrozaba sin piedad.

Frunció el ceño mirando hacia el costado donde el Líder del grupo lo miró con una clara expresión de miedo.

— ¡No te le acerques! —Ordenó ante la estupefacción de Marco—. ¡Síguela y resguárdate al llegar al centro! ¡Es una orden!

Marco apretó la mandíbula y usando sus engranajes se alejó unos metros. No debía perderla de vista, voló por los aires con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba al pertenecer a uno de los 10 mejores, cuando aquella enorme palma aferró a su superior, aplastándolo contra el árbol a su costado. La sangre tiñó el tronco y un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Pero Marco sabía que debía llegar hasta el centro, así que dio más gas para seguirla desde el costado.

Eren estaba a unos metros de ella, estaba por alcanzarlo, todo terminaría allí.

— ¡Disparen!

Esa voz fue la de Irvin y Marco se estremeció ante la sorpresa. Miles de cuerdas atravesaron a aquel ser, dejándolo inmóvil y sólo pudo protegerse la nuca. Marco se detuvo en una rama cercana, pero no se dejó ver, intentaba entender todo aquello. Pero de algo estuvo seguro: la mirada que poseía ese titán era de puro terror.

Vio como la seguían atacando, aquellos proyectiles la atravesaban sin piedad alguna. Mike y Levi se dejaron caer contra ella, pero endureció sus manos a tiempo. Claro, al parecer podía hacer eso a voluntad propia.

Esa titán lo estaba dando todo por protegerse, cuando un grito salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y fue tan alto e intenso, que Marco tuvo que cubrirse los oídos. Reconoció ese grito, Sasha le había hablado de ello cuando salían a cazar, era un grito de desesperación, cuando ya no tienes nada que perder. Como el de los animales que caían en una trampa.

De pronto y ante el asombro de todos allí, miles de titanes se adentraron al bosque, rumbo a la titán femenina con la intensión de devorarla. Algunos de sus superiores lucharon, intentando acabar con ellos, increíblemente, protegiendo el enorme cuerpo de la titán femenina. Pero todo esfuerzo fue infructuoso y finamente tuvieron que desistir, dejando que el enorme ser se deshiciera ante sus ojos. Marco se cubrió con la capucha. Entre el vapor y la sangre que emanaba del cadáver de la titán femenina, se dejó caer de su rama hacia el bosque.

Porque la Legión ya había perdido aquella batalla.

Jean vio la bengala de color azul llegar al cielo y no pudo creerlo. Estaba aliviado, esa era la señal de que la misión había terminado y agradecía que los titanes aún permanecieran en el centro del bosque, lejos de ellos.

Descendió junto a todos sus compañeros, que suspiraban de alivio al ver que la misión había concluido. Ahora podrían regresar a casa al fin. Jean montó su caballo y se unió a los demás que galopaban frente a él.

— Si nos estamos retirando —le dijo a Armin en pleno galope—, ¿eso quiere decir que la misión fue un éxito?

— Si es así, es posible que ya se sepa quién estaba dentro de la titán femenina.

Jean sintió su estómago tensarse ante aquello. No se imaginaba quién podría estar tan enfermo como para traicionarlos de aquella manera, mucho menos si era alguien que supuestamente estaba de su lado.

— Me gustaría ver quién es… —dijo el castaño ceniza por fin—, pero, ¿por qué el Líder de la Legión estaba tan seguro que el enemigo iría tras Eren si dejábamos las murallas?

Esa era una duda que lo tenía inquieto desde hace mucho, pues él sabía que Irvin no movía sus piezas a menos que estuviera seguro de sus resultados. Como bien le había dicho Armin hace unos momentos, mientras aún estaban sobre las ramas, el Líder de la Legión estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. Pero también dudaba que fuera en vano.

— Creo que es porque ellos detuvieron su avance de repente, en medio del último asalto.

La respuesta de Armin lo descolocó recordando el último ataque sufrido en Trost, cuando el titán Supremo destrozó la muralla. Al rubio no se le escapaba detalle y al parecer estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Jean era consciente de la inteligencia del rubio y esto sólo corroboraba que el chico tenía un potencial increíble.

Pero por más que Jean lo meditaba, no se imaginaba qué tendría que ver Eren con que ellos detuvieran sus planes en medio de aquel ataque.

— A pesar de que se las arreglaron para romper la puerta de Trost —continuó Armin ante el silencio de Jean—, ellos ni siquiera intentaron entrar por la puerta. Incluso ellos permitieron que Eren sellara la muralla convertido en titán.

Jean cayó en la cuenta de que el primer ataque había sido iniciado por el titán Colosal, quién rompió la primera muralla y que la segunda fue intervenida por el titán Acorazado, quién la demolió con su cuerpo. Así fue como derribaron la muralla de María.

Notó la diferencia, en el último ataque el titán Acorazado no hizo su aparición, fue sólo el titán Colosal, el cuál fue enfrentado por Eren en el momento en que apareció. Todo calzó de pronto, por eso sólo quedaron las marcas de huellas en el suelo y aquel titán había desaparecido, porque había alguien dentro de ese gigantesco ser.

— Eso podría significar que ahora ellos tienen asuntos más importantes —concluyó Armin mientras Jean intentaba comprender todo aquello.

— ¿Asuntos más importantes? —Preguntó él al no comprender aquello.

— Algo más importante para ellos que abrir las paredes. Algo inesperado que sucedió —explicó el rubio con voz ronca, oscurecida por sus deducciones.

— ¡¿La transformación de Eren en titán?! —Más que una pregunta, para Jean era una afirmación.

— Creo que es la única respuesta.

Y así era. No había otra razón por la cual aquellos seres que querían exterminar a la humanidad, se detuvieran.

Pero eso despertaba aún más dudas en Jean, como la importancia que representaba Eren para ellos o qué era lo que planeaban ahora. Pero con eso su mente llegó a otra conclusión: en el momento en que debió haber actuado el titán Acorazado, Eren se había transformado, pero en esos instantes eran sólo unos pocos los que sabían sobre su poder.

— Entonces… eso significa qué...

— Alguien que estaba allí, que vio a Eren transformarse. Es el titán.

Jean realmente no quería pensar en algo así. Porque los que estaban allí eran unos cuántos, eran sus amigos. El traidor estaba entre ellos y eso le daba escalofríos, impidiéndole confiar en alguien.

Cuando se reunieron en el punto que la bengala señaló, no estaba Eren ni el Equipo de Levi. Jean frunció el ceño mientras Armin desmontaba para correr hacia Irvin, que le hablaba sobre algo que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

No sabía desde cuando tenían tanta confianza, pero no le extrañaba con lo útil que podía llegar a ser Armin. El blondo pronto se acercó a él, que también desmontó con algo de lentitud.

— ¿La atraparon?

— No —contestó Armin, con el ceño aún fruncido y la mirada perdida—. La misión fue un fracaso.

Eso sí que era un golpe bajo. La masacre había sido en vano y Jean sintió su cuerpo estremecer. Comenzó a buscar a Marco con la mirada, casi ni fue consciente de ello cuando de entre los enormes árboles el moreno se abrió paso montando su caballo a la carrera. Se detuvo cerca de los Líderes y se bajó del caballo con la respiración agitada.

Jean sonrió aliviado, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y dio un paso hacia él, pero dudó. No sabía si sería correcto, pero le importó poco. Olvidando su decisión, caminó hacia él escuchando algo de la conversación que ahora mantenía con Irvin.

— El grupo al que pertenecía fue totalmente aniquilado. —La voz de Marco sonaba apenada y algo asustada—. Las órdenes fueron no acercarme a la titán hembra y volver a reunirme con el grupo.

Eso quería decir que Marco también había tenido contacto con aquella monstruosa titán. También había visto aquella masacre y Jean agradecía al cielo y a su superior que le ordenara alejarse.

Porque si a él le hubiese pasado cualquier cosa, no podría resistirlo de nuevo. Pero Armin había tenido razón, Jean había confiado en el moreno y ahora estaba sano y salvo frente a ellos.

Marco se giró y sus ojos hicieron contacto, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Jean, tragó con fuerza y Marco se giró avanzando hacia él.

No hicieron falta las palabras, tampoco algún gesto, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. A Jean no le importó que todos los estuviesen viendo, él sólo agradecía sentir aquel calor entre sus brazos, que Marco respirara en su hombro, apretándolo con fuerza. Haciéndole saber que lo necesitaba, que estaba aliviado, tanto como él.

Las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo para Jean, estaba enamorado de una manera irrevocable. Sabía que tendría que soltarlo y volver a poner un margen entre ellos, pero en ese preciso instante sólo quería derretirse en los brazos del hombre que se había llevado su alma con su muerte y que lo había revivido con su milagroso regreso.

**How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind **

_Como puedo decidir lo que está bien cuando tu nublas mi mente_

**I can't win your losing fight all the time **

_No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo_

**How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides **

_Como podreénunca tener lo que es mío cuando tú siempre estas tomando partido_

**But you won't take away my pride, no not this time **

_Pero tú no te vas a llevar mi orgullo, no, no esta vez_

**Not this time…**

_No esta vez..._

_"__Decode"- _Paramore.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aw! *^* Por fin esos dos se acercan! Ya me tenían histérica, confieso que llegó un momento en el que tuve miedo y pensé que todo se me había ido a la mierda y estos dos jamás volverían a acercarse

Aunque aún no se sabe si esto es una reconciliación, aún quedan unos cuántos capítulos llenos de revelaciones ewe

_¿Jean olvidará su decisión de mantener distancia o sucumbirá a los _

_recuerdos de su bella amistad por fin?_

A estas alturas no haría apuestas xD

Espero sus reviews con ansias salvajemente locas, mis adoradas!

Saludos y besos pegosos


	10. Cápitulo 10

**Notas del capítulo:**

Aquí Leana reportándose con un nuevo capítulo! (/._.)/

Creo que en el anterior pude dejar ver más a Marco y eso me tiene feliz C: Porque no me había dado cuenta de que casi lo hecho al olvido xd Y que además estaba quedando como un maldito, lo cual no era mi intención. Así que en nombre del pecoso, solo pido comprensión *-*

*Un saludisho a Sweet Pumpkin, nena este capítulo va dedicado a ti y tus poderes de predicción xD

Y ahora… a leersh!

* * *

Capítulo 10

Jean terminó de quitarse el Equipo y lo dejó dentro del almacén. Es uno de los últimos, ya que tuvo que ayudar a los mayores a hacer una revisión de los que habían vuelto. Se sentía cansado, muy magullado y la cabeza le dolía de sobremanera.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que uno de los miembros del Equipo de Levi había sido asesinado por uno de los miembros de la Legión, eso estaba más que claro, ya que la causa de muerte fueron dos cortes certeros en su garganta, los mismos que se le hacen a un titán para matarlo. Ghunter era su nombre, lamentaba aquello, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir pensando siquiera.

Estaba bien, estaba vivo y Marco también. Jean estaba contento. Porque estaban dentro de los muros y todo parecía estar bien.

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro ante ese pensamiento, porque no todo estaba bien.

Desde que se encontraran, Marco intentó retomar aquellas conversaciones de cuando eran amigos. Jean sabía que él quería que las cosas fueran como antes, pero cuando volvieron al cuartel, el castaño ceniza le había vuelto a decir que las cosas jamás serían así, que él lo amaba y que no se conformaba con ser su mejor amigo y nada más. La mirada de Marco había reflejado la más pura decepción, pero Jean no era masoquista y prefería eso, que torturarse con estar a su lado pero no de la manera en que quería.

Caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto y encendió la vela para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama con pesadez. Miraba el techo y por más que quería rendirse al sueño, los acontecimientos de aquella misión lo tenían inquieto.

No sabía qué significaba todo aquello, quizás había un traidor entre ellos, pero no podía imaginarse quién. Lo más inquietante era saber por qué ¿acaso no eran humanos? Al parecer eso daba igual. Habían vuelto menos del tercio, había sido una completa masacre. La titán hembra los había aplastado como a moscas. Aún recuerda la sangre desperdigada por las ruinas donde pasaron y el dolor que laceraba a todos cuando tuvieron que tirar los cuerpos, para aligerar la carga.

Recordó cuando había encontrado el cuerpo de Marco, el cuál al final resultó ser de otro. Pero por lo menos él había logrado _despedirse, _en cambio muchos de los miembros del grupo debieron conformase con un adiós mientras los cadáveres de sus amigos eran arrojados, abandonándolos para poder sobrevivir.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se apretó el puente de la nariz pensando que seguramente esa noche tampoco podría dormir. Desde que creyó a Marco muerto tenía pesadillas, veía su cuerpo una y otra vez. Aquello no se había detenido ni siquiera cuando el pecoso había vuelto.

El miedo seguía intacto. No quería perder a Marco otra vez.

Peor era el hecho de que ya no tenía el consuelo de pasar su tiempo con él. Porque a pesar de que estaba de vuelta, él ya no podía verlo como un simple amigo. Jean lo amaba y las cosas jamás serían como antes, no cuando ya probó esos labios. Lo supo cuando volvió a abrazarlo después de la misión, ahí estuvo seguro de que lo amaba incluso más que antes.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca y sintió el hormigueo del recuerdo. Esos suaves labios, esa cavidad húmeda y tibia, su sabor.

Frunció el ceño, de nuevo se repetía que debía dejar de torturarse con eso. Pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, porque él no era un masoquista y prefería cuidar de Marco a la distancia que fingir que nada pasaba con sus sentimientos y seguir siendo amigos.

Todo era una mierda.

Su puerta fue abierta de pronto y el frío aire se coló mientras Jean se apoyaba en sus codos para ver quién había irrumpido así en su cuarto. Sus ojos vieron una figura apoyarse contra la puerta, dándole la espalda y lo reconoció entre la penumbra.

— Marco… ¿qué pasa?

— Perdóname…

Jean tragó con fuerza, esa voz había sonado temblorosa, dolida y triste. Sabía que estaba llorando y eso lo inmovilizó contra el colchón.

— Te amo. Y yo… te he mentido… —susurró el moreno y Jean lo comprendió, le había mentido con respecto a su confusión, Marco lo amaba, así que no sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó con lentitud hacia él, sus hombros se sacudían con el leve llanto y Jean sintió como si su corazón se partiera en dos. No quería verlo así, alzó una mano para tocar su hombro, sintió el calor que emanaba de ese cuerpo y sintió miedo, miedo de caer de nuevo, de que Marco se arrepintiera una segunda vez y que lo sumiera de nuevo en el fango del dolor, de la soledad.

Pero tan pronto como vino esa sensación, se fue. Porque Jean quería sucumbir, caer entre sus brazos y fundirse en su ser. Jean quería sentirlo, quería amarlo sin importar el futuro.

Posó la mano sobre su hombro y el llanto cesó, se dio la vuelta y Jean tomó aquel rostro entre sus manos. Secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares y se inclinó para besar su frente.

— Tienes razón, he sido tan injusto —dijo Marco cerrando sus ojos.

Pero Jean no quería decir nada, quería demostrarle lo aliviado que estaba de que estuviera allí en ese preciso instante. Deslizó sus labios por el puente de su nariz hasta detenerse frente a su boca. Sus ojos por fin hicieron contacto y Jean sintió su cuerpo estremecer, anhelando a aquel ser, a Marco.

Unieron sus labios al mismo tiempo, sincronizados como sólo dos amantes hechos el uno para el otro podían hacerlo. Marco soltó un gemido enlazando sus brazos tras la nuca del otro, dejando que lo pegara a su cuerpo mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas. Su lengua pronto se abrió paso, ávida de explorar esa boca con la que siempre soñó, a la que había renunciado y que ahora clamaba como suya.

Se arrastraron a tropezones hacia la cama, eran torpes entre la euforia y la inexperiencia.

Jean sintió el borde del colchón tras él y el nerviosismo apareció, alejándose tomó el rostro de Marco entre sus manos mirándolo unos momentos, pero el moreno parecía más ansioso e intentó besar sus labios de nuevo mientras sus manos se aferraban a la camisa del otro.

— M-marco… no…

Jean no sabía por qué lo ponía tan nervioso la ansiedad de él, se sentía algo torpe y no sabía con exactitud qué hacer. De pronto esas manos se enredaron en la pretina de su pantalón y lo jalaron hasta que sus pelvis chocaron, haciendo que Jean tragara duro.

Un jadeo ronco escapó de sus labios y Marco lo aprovechó para succionarle el labio inferior con los suyos, suavemente.

— Quiero hacerlo, Jean.

Jamás creyó que la dulce voz de Marco fuera tan erótica, tan incitante. Dudó, quizás era muy apresurado, quizás lo dañaría, quizás…

No. Jean no volvería a cometer el mismo error. No volvería a darse el lujo del tiempo, porque no lo poseía y eso lo entendió cuando creyó a Marco muerto. Dejaría que su cuerpo dominara ese instante, tocaría a Marco de la manera en que nunca lo hizo antes y no pensaría en nada, sólo sentiría al ser al cual tanto amaba.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, alzó las manos y comenzó a desnudarlo.

Desabotonó la camisa de Marco con lentitud, quitando la tela, tocando por primera vez esa piel un tono más oscuro que la propia. A pesar del frío que hacía, estaba muy caliente, muy suave. Deslizó los dedos por su pecho, bajando por su abdomen.

Marco sintió el tacto áspero, se estremeció sintiendo su boca secarse. Estaba resuelto, debía tener aquel recuerdo antes de que todo llegara a su final. Quería saborear esa piel que siempre anheló y ser marcado por él.

Las ansias lo asaltaron y aunque no era un experto en el tema, tenía algo de noción, además confió en sus instintos y pronto tuvo a Jean bajo su cuerpo. Sus caderas se mecían sobre la pelvis del rubio ceniza, haciendo que éste jadeara con fuerza.

La prenda interior seguía separándolos y Jean se sintió demasiado excitado, la fricción era continua. Sus ojos dorados no podían dejar de mirar los de Marco, que apoyando sus manos sobre su vientre se movía hacia delante y atrás. Llevaba el ritmo, pero eso a Jean no le molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso lo tenía algo sorprendido aquella faceta del moreno. Pero aquello se estaba tornando peligroso y si no se concentraba en algo más, acabaría entre la tela.

Se sentó tomando el rostro de Marco y lo besó con pasión. Su lengua se frotaba contra la de él, haciendo sonidos húmedos que contrastaban con los jadeos de ambos. Era húmedo y pronto Marco no fue capaz de soportarlo.

— Te necesito —jadeó un poco más agudo de lo que quería.

— Ven —dijo Jean con voz temblorosa, dejando a Marco bajo su cuerpo.

Lo vio tenderse frente a él y se inclinó para besar esa piel salpicada de pecas. Mientras su boca descendía, Jean iba quitándole la última prenda. Siguió besando sus muslos ante la vergüenza de Marco, que alzó las piernas para que la tela íntima fuera retirada. Cuando Jean se quitó la propia, le pareció tan sensual que no pudo evitar lamer sus labios.

Quedó de cuclillas frente a Marco y se llevó los dedos a la boca. La saliva caliente y espesa se escurrió por sus dedos cuando los llevó hacia su entrada. La primera intrusión fue algo molesta, pero los suspiros pronto se hicieron presentes. Jean besaba sus rodillas y el interior de sus muslos, que estaban alzados a cada lado de él.

Marco se sentía expuesto, pero el cariño y el cuidado con que el otro lo tocaba, estaban nublando su mente.

— Ah —jadeó Marco frunciendo el ceño, cuando fueron dos dedos los que se abrieron paso dentro de él.

La mano de Jean viajó hasta su entrepierna, la cual comenzó a masajear para darle placer. Sintió cómo aquel músculo se tensaba entre sus manos, el moreno pronto soltó las sábanas a sus costados y Jean supo que iba por buen camino.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y dejó que la saliva empapara tres dedos. Marco se tensó de pronto al ver lo que seguía.

— Tranquilo —susurró Jean inclinándose sobre su cuerpo y sintió el aliento caliente sobre su erección—. Relájate, tendré cuidado.

Marco se arqueó al sentir la humedad de su boca alrededor de su pene. Jean lo succionó alzando la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos incrédulos. Rio por lo bajo y Marco se quejó ante la vibración de su boca justo sobre la punta.

— Puta madre.

— Cielos, Marco —dijo Jean al ver como apoyaba un antebrazo sobre su frente—. Jamás te había oído decir una palabrota.

— Mn.

Jean siguió con la felación e introdujo los tres dígitos. Sintió el dolor punzante, pero se mezclaba con esa lengua siendo frotada contra la punta de su miembro. Era tan extraño como sublime, sentía su cuerpo resentir el dolor y al mismo tiempo pedir por más. La boca de Jean estaba haciendo maravillas, acelerando el movimiento y poniéndolo a mil.

El tiempo se volvió espeso, como si transcurriera más lento y los gemidos de Marco hacían que Jean se excitara de una manera que ya estaba siendo dolorosa. Sus dedos entraban hasta el fondo y la ansiedad estaba colapsando todo.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó Jean con voz ronca.

Marco no supo ni por qué lo había preguntado, ya había quitado sus dedos y tomaba su propio pene. Pero tampoco le molestó, se sentía tan aturdido y caliente, que sólo pensaba en cómo se sentiría tener Jean dentro de él.

La punta se apoyó contra su entrada, supo que debía relajarse y con eso, Jean se abrió paso dentro de él de una sola vez. Vio cómo Marco fruncía el ceño mientras un gemido ahogado salía de su boca, pero en aquel preciso instante, lo besó dulcemente.

Dolía, mierda que dolía, pero cuando Jean se alejó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, se derritió por completo. Esa mirada era tan intensa, decía tanto, que la emoción lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Jean estaba dentro, estaban unidos en un acto tan íntimo que a Marco se le humedecieron los ojos. Una lágrima cayó, mezcla de dolor, placer y felicidad.

— Te amo, Jean —dijo tomando su rostro y sintiendo el nudo en su garganta—. Siempre.

Con esa promesa se volvieron a besar, profundo y lento, saboreando cada sensación.

Jean comenzó a moverse y Marco se quejó, pero el sonido murió contra los labios del otro. Con cada estocada que recibía, sentía que aquel dulce dolor comenzaba a gustarle y el placer se abrió paso entre su cuerpo. El sonido de sus pieles al chocar le parecía sensual mientras sus bocas seguían siendo exploradas.

Pero cuando aquel punto en su interior fue tocado, Marco empujó a Jean de los hombros para poder gemir.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el castaño ceniza frunciendo el ceño.

— Si —jadeó Marco intentando enfocar—. Sigue, por… favor.

Entonces Jean lo supo, había dado en el blanco y hambriento por a ver esa expresión de nuevo, volvió a embestir en el mismo ángulo.

— ¡AAH! —Marco se aferró a él con fuerza.

Siguieron las embestidas y por más que Jean intentaba controlarse, el calor dentro del moreno lo estaba volviendo loco. Se dejó seducir por los gemidos del mismo mientras sentía su pene tensarse dentro de él.

Marco jamás imaginó que pudiera sentirse tan bien. Dejó que su mente se nublara por el calor y el castaño ceniza aumentó el ritmo, haciéndolo estremecer ante el orgasmo que se acercaba. Sus manos se enlazaron y sus miradas fueron eléctricas.

— Juntos —dijo Jean, para momentos después sentir el dulce apretón de Marco.

Llenó su interior con el caliente líquido y un mordisco marcó el cuello del moreno. Entre los temblores apenas se movieron, presos del orgasmo más intenso de sus vidas.

— Lo siento —murmuró al darse cuenta de la mordida que le había dado al cuello de Marco. La marca era bastante profunda y la sangre escurrió por su piel.

Pero el chico sólo abrazó más a Jean, que salió de su interior con cuidado, para apoyarse sobre su húmedo cuerpo.

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, de las muertes y las traiciones, ellos se habían amado. Se habían entregado de la manera más sublime, compartiendo el placer y el dolor.

-.-.-

Jean abrió sus ojos de pronto, la puerta había sido tocada despertándolo de su sueño. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse el pijama, sintió a Marco moverse, pero no se despertó.

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, vio a Armin del otro lado.

— Jean —dijo el chico en tono bajo—. El Líder de la Legión nos necesita, asegúrate de estar listo en 5 minutos y no se lo digas a nadie.

— Bien.

Eso le pareció raro, pero se sentía nervioso porque Marco estaba en su cama y si los descubrían no se imaginaba en qué podrían terminar metidos. Se vistió con rapidez y se resistió a besar la frente de Marco, si lo despertaba seguro que le preguntaría qué sucedía y no quería preocuparlo.

Cuando estuvo en el patio, vio a Irvin, Mikasa y Armin alistar sus caballos. Cuando montaron, el castaño ceniza no preguntó nada mientras cabalgaban por la oscuridad hacia un destino secreto. Llegaron al castillo donde se escondía Eren y Jean frunció el ceño ante lo extraño que se estaba volviendo todo aquello.

La puerta de madera se abrió y Eren se levantó de un salto.

— Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó Irvin al entrar.

— Para nada —dijo Eren y fue clara su sorpresa al ver a los demás entrar. Al parecer él tampoco tenía idea de qué pasaba—. Chicos…

— Identificamos a la persona que puede ser el titán femenino.

Jean se giró a ver a Irvin, hizo todos sus esfuerzos por no abrir la boca del asombro. Estaba más que claro que el Líder iba directo al grano, pero eso era un tema delicado. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí y tenía la sensación de que tampoco quería descubrirlo.

**I looked away **

_Te miré_

**You were on fire **

_Y estabas en llamas_

**I watched a change in you **

_Vi un cambio en ti_

**It's like you never had wings **

_Es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas_

**And you feel so alive **

_Y te sientes tan vivo_

**I've watched you change**

_Te vi cambiar_

_"__Be quiet and drive"- _Deftones.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Por fin hubo lemon! Sí! Carajo! *-* Ya estaba que los pateaba para que se dieran duro contra el muro ¬¬

Jean: tú, eres una jodida pornosa que solo quiere ver cómo nos jodemos!

Leana: ver, leer, imaginar… todo, mi querido Jean!

Jean: estás realmente enferma ¬/¬

Leana: sipis. Mi mente es un pantano lleno de porno gay y gatitos

Bien, ahora que el pony me ha dejado en paz xD Les diré que no solo era el porno xd Sino que realmente quiero que estos dos estén juntos y aw, no sé :C Todo se me está yendo al carajo. Pero bueno, veremos que sale más adelante :3 (Lindos ponys con pecas (9*^*)9 ) Además, no fue porno xd Realmente me esforcé porque quedara tierno *-* Era su primera vez y bueno, mantuve mi lado pervert de mi mente a raya y solo me concentre en el amorsh amorsh y más amorsh!

_¿Qué tiene que ver Jean con la identidad de la titán femenina?_

Hagan sus apuestas! (No tengo dinero ni para cargar mi tarjeta de transporte estudiantil, así que solo pondré mi virginidad xD) No sé, que haya ganado Chile me tiene hiperventilada

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**Romy: **querida... me alegra que el fic te haya causado tantas emociones! Aw, como las que siento cuando escribo *-* Y bueno, sobre la personalidad de Marco, realmente es un buen punto, enserio, es genial que te hayas dado cuenta de ese detalle! Yo realmente no lo se xd Es que realmente que la personalidad cambie, cambiaria todas las cosas, no? Pero si no cambia... como hacer todas essas cosas conservando la dulzura de su personalidad? Si, realmente eso esta complicado xd Pero no quiero adelantarte mucho C: Querida! Gracias por leer y dejarme tu bello review! Saludos, te cuidas y arriba el JeanxMArco! xD

* * *

Aquí cerquita de mi calefactor espero esos sensuales reviews suyos :3

Saludos y besos pegosos


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas del capítulo:**

Volvió por la que lloraban Ok no xD

Queridisimas! Me alegra mucho que les gustara el lemon *-* y sobre todo por haber cumplido las expectativas del romanticismo xd Asi que gracias gracias :3 Tambien estoy feliz porque muchas me han dicho que les encanta el fic, que es lo que siempre imaginaron en una historia de ellos y eso realmente me llega al corazón TwT Gracias por todo chicas! Las adoro :B

Pero sé que esto durará poco y que pronto querrán matarme…

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Apretó los puños apoyados sobre sus rodillas, el carruaje se había detenido hace bastante rato y sólo podía oír la voz del Líder de la Legión en la calle. Su garganta estaba seca, Jean se sentía ansioso, necesitaba moverse, ya no podía quedarse allí.

Una vez que formularon el plan para atrapar a Annie volvieron al cuartel general, fue llevado directamente a la parte trasera del mismo y no le permitieron moverse del cuarto donde lo confinaron, para que se hiciera pasar por Eren. Carajo, eso sí que le molestaba. Pero no podía reusarse a sus órdenes, lo habían escogido por la confianza que se había ganado y por sus actitudes en batalla.

Se levantó con un gruñido y abrió la puerta del carruaje, cuando un guardia de la Policía Militar lo detuvo.

— ¡Detente! —Le dijo aferrándolo de los brazos—. ¡No te muevas, Jaeger!

— ¡Estoy cansado de jugar a disfrazarme! —Dijo Jean quitándose la peluca de un tirón—. ¡No me vuelvas a llamar _así _otra vez, idiota!

Jean sentía la adrenalina a flor de piel, los nervios lo tenían lleno de energía y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Irvin y un poco más atrás Levi.

Los ruidos de explosiones llegaban hasta aquel sitio y Jean sabía que la misión ya había comenzado.

— Líder de la Legión —dijo deteniéndose frente al rubio—. Yo también iré.

— Consigue tu equipo del grupo cuatro.

— Sí señor —contestó colocándose la capa con las alas estampadas en la espalda.

— Tener un espíritu ardiente es bueno —dijo Levi mirando como el chico parecía tener un gran espíritu de lucha—. Pero no te olvides de cómo mantenerte con vida.

Jean asintió y salió a la carrera hacia dónde se encontraba el alboroto. Miraba a la multitud escapar hacia el lado contrario, escandalizada por la presencia de un titán, intentando ponerse a salvo y él iba directo hacia aquel lugar. Alzó su dorada mirada y pronto divisó la melena rubia sobre los tejados.

Debía concentrase, el plan no había salido bien sino, ella no habría podido transformarse. Así que estaba seguro que estaba en marcha el plan B, que consistía en que Eren peleara contra Annie.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en Marco, estaba seguro de que él no estaba informado de todo aquello y sabía que estaría preocupado. Aunque era mejor mantenerlo al margen, su seguridad era para Jean lo más importante, además debía admitir que así podía concentrarse de lleno en la misión.

Entonces pensó que le hubiese gustado despertar junto a él después de su primera vez. Poder besar sus labios y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Pero a diferencia de todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Porque no se había equivocado, habían compartido algo tan especial que fue como si pasara lo que pasara, podría morir en paz.

Claro que él no quería morir, quería ver a Marco de nuevo.

Jean se fijó en los miembros de la Policía Militar, que estaban sobre el tejado inmóviles. Claro, jamás habían visto un titán y lejos de estar capacitados de "proteger al Rey", estaban cagados de miedo. Y pensar que él quería ser uno de ellos, que mierda.

Pero cuando se elevó con su equipo, pudo ver a Armin quitando unas rocas y Eren no estaba por ninguna parte.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Jean cuando aterrizó, corriendo hacia el rubio.

— ¡Jean! —Exclamó Armin claramente aliviado—. ¡Eren está aquí abajo!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No se suponía que se transformaría en titán?

— No pudo —dijo el rubio con la voz tensa—. Probablemente porque la titán hembra es Annie. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí ¡Ayúdame, Jean!

Pero el chico se quedó estático contra el suelo. Sus pies no se movían y la incredulidad lo atenazaba con fuerza. ¿Cómo era eso de que no había podido? Mierda, ella había matado a la mayoría de sus amigos, era la culpable de la muerte del escuadrón de Levi. Era una traidora.

La misión se desmoronaría. Eren era un punto clave y necesitaban capturar a Annie para poder obtener información, para salvar a la humanidad.

— En qué demonios estabas pensando, ¡¿Eren?! —Jean estaba realmente enojado, sentía como sus esperanzas se iban. Él quería terminar con todos aquellos titanes, que nadie más tuviera que sufrir por la muerte de alguien cercano y aquel recuerdo calaba en su mente tan fresco como si Marco no hubiese vuelto—. ¡Te dije que todos estaríamos contando contigo! ¡¿Esto es lo que obtenemos por poner el futuro de la humanidad y nuestra supervivencia en tus manos?! Cuando Marco murió…

Entonces Jean lo supo, quizás el tiempo lo haría olvidar ese traumático episodio, pero no aún. El recuerdo de aquel cuerpo, a pesar de que no le pertenecía a su amado, seguía en su mente. La sangre, la carne arrancada, el dolor.

Jean quería su venganza y quería su maldita libertad. Porque no volvería a pasar por aquello, sería feliz junto a Marco, lejos de los muros. Y aunque Eren no quisiera luchar, él lo haría.

Se levantó justo a tiempo, una roca cayó enviando a Armin lejos de Eren.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Jean enganchando sus cuchillas—. ¡Primero tenemos que golpear a esa maldita!

El castaño ceniza se elevó por los aires, vio a sus compañeros ser aplastados por la titán hembra mientras Armin corría hacia ella.

— ¡Annie! —Lo oyó gritarle y ella lo miró—. ¡Si no me matas ahora, la próxima vez no tendrás oportunidad para intentarlo!

Entonces Jean se dejó caer en su nuca, pero ella fue más rápida y se cubrió. Llamó a Armin para comenzar a escapar, Annie los persiguió por las calles de la cuidad, que se desmoronaba con cada pisada. Giraron y fue cuando las cuerdas la atraparon inmovilizándola. Ése era el plan C, si Eren fallaba, ellos tendrían que derribarla por sus propios medios.

Cuando cayeron sobre el tejado, Jean miró a Armin para comprobar que estuviera bien, pero esos azules ojos centelleaban extraños. El chico no era muy bueno con esas cosas, pero supo que algo le pasaba.

— Armin —susurró Jean cuando por fin lo comprendió, el rubio era más rápido, así que solo guardó silencio—. ¿Tú estás enamorado de Annie?

Lo sorprendió, no el hecho de que él sintiera algo por la chica, sino porque a pesar de sus sentimientos, estaba colaborando con atraparla. Armin era alguien realmente admirable, por eso le agradaba casi tanto como Marco.

Cuando descendieron para verificar que todo estuviera según lo planeado, el enorme ojo de la titán se giró hacia ellos.

— Lo siento Annie, por todo. —La voz de Armin se quebró con cada palabra.

Fue en ese preciso instante que su enorme pupila se contrajo y Jean percibió el movimiento de la pierna de la titán.

— ¡Cuidado!

El grito de Jean alertó a los demás y con un fuerte movimiento el enorme ser se liberó de aquellas cuerdas.

Todo estaba perdido.

Jean supo que los esfuerzos habían sido en vano y que la rubia se saldría con la suya.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo, haciendo estremecer la cuidad y unos pasos pronto se hicieron oír. Retumbaron contra el suelo cuando el titán de Eren apareció golpeando el rostro de Annie. Se desató la pelea, cada vez se volvía más sangrienta. Pero Annie tenía la ventaja.

Jean sabía que las peleas no se ganaban con fuerza de voluntad, pero tenía fe de que Eren podría ganar. No dejaba de mirar aquello, los seguía con su equipo de maniobras, la cuidad estaba siendo destrozada, pero Jean sabía que Irvin estaba haciendo lo correcto, que debían sacrificar cosas para lograr otras.

Pero Eren fue destrozado, su cuerpo titánico yacía contra una casa y la titán hembra comenzó a correr hacia los muros. Apretó la mandíbula y se lanzó tras ella seguido de Armin y Mikasa. Debían impedir que huyera y ya comenzaba a escalar el muro, destrozándolo en el proceso.

Cuando Eren apreció en escena colgándose de una desesperada titán que quería huir, cuando se liberó de él, Mikasa apareció cortándole los dedos. Ella cayó y Jean miraba expectante la oportunidad de reducirla, pero Eren volvió a agarrarla y se posicionó sobre ella, volándole la cabeza.

Estaba fuera de control y lo supo cuando ese titán abrió la boca con espesos hilos de saliva y con su mirada hambrienta arrancó la piel de la nuca, dejando así expuesta a la rubia.

Algo sucedió. Eren se detuvo y pronto todo fue luz.

Jean vio los brazos del titán comenzar a fundirse con el otro, el grito era de más puro dolor y Eren fue liberado justo a tiempo por el Capitán Levi.

-.-.-

No tenían nada. Annie había escapado. Para Jean eso significaba que la rubia se hubiese cristalizado, no tenían absolutamente nada y ese cristal era irrompible. Maldita sea.

Miró a Armin, que estaba de pie junto a él sobre el muro, supervisando la reparación de las grietas hechas por la titán hembra cuando intentó huir esa misma mañana. El chico tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo gris mientras Eren intentaba recuperar el conocimiento. Mikasa también estaba allí, vigilando de cerca al castaño.

Lo que hacía más escalofriante la situación, era que por una de las grietas se podía ver claramente el ojo de un enorme titán, ¿cómo carajos era eso posible? Y al parecer el que tenía todas las respuestas era el tal Pastor Nick, que había aparecido allí.

Jean no pudo oír, pero si vio la discusión que ese hombre mantuvo con Hanji. No se imagina qué le pudo haber dicho, pero ella lo tomó del cuello de la sotana y lo dejó colgando a la orilla del muro, para momentos después arrojarlo al suelo del muro como un costal de papas.

El chico sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, las preguntas eran demasiadas, tantas que ya no podía ni pensar. Agradecía que Marco estuviera lejos de aquella misión, si no estaría histérico por saber dónde estaba.

Jean vio que varios de sus compañeros llegaban al muro y comenzaban a subir un cuerpo, al parecer era un herido. Pero cuando el chico vio a Christa aterrizar, supo que debía ser alguno de sus amigos.

— Es Ymir —dijo Armin parándose a su lado.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó Jean frunciendo el ceño, no quería acercarse para no entorpecer la atención que le estaba dando la señorita Hanji.

— Estaban en una misión repentina, al parecer mientras estábamos desarrollando el plan para atrapar a la titán hembra, titanes se infiltraron en una villa. Su grupo buscaba alguna posible abertura cuando los gigantes los atacaron. —La boca de Armin tembló y con ello, el chico tuvo un mal presentimiento—. Ymir… ella… se transformó en titán para salvar a Christa.

Jean se giró con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. ¿Había oído bien? ¡Mierda! Ahora no sabía qué pensar, en quien confiar. ¿Acaso todos podían convertirse en titanes? si así era, trataría de no morderse la lengua jamás.

De pronto Reiner apareció a la carrera, seguido de Bertholdt. Jean se sorprendió al verlos, se suponía que no deberían estar allí, pero por lo menos podría saber si Marco estaba bien. Pero ellos fueron directo hacia Eren.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Preguntó Reiner con el ceño fruncido, estaba preocupado.

Jean iba a responder, pero Armin se le adelantó y mirando a Bertholdt contestó:

— Atrapamos a la titán hembra. —Su voz había sonado demasiado fría para el gusto de Jean y eso lo hizo sentir extraño—. Ahora la Legión va a someterla a un interrogatorio, bastante sangriento debo mencionar. Debemos obtener información a como dé lugar, además, es el momento de una revancha, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño con una clara mueca. No tenía idea de porqué carajos Armin estaba diciendo aquello, era mentira, en parte, porque no la podrían interrogar. Jean sintió el ambiente electrizarse y vio a Bertholdt dar un paso hacia el rubio, pero Reiner alzó el brazo para detenerlo.

— Si saben que es Annie, ¿Cómo pueden torturarla? —Preguntó Bertholdt, su voz fue de pura angustia y rabia, algo que Jean jamás imaginó que el moreno pudiera sentir.

Todo cobraba sentido. El chico acababa de decir algo que no debió y eso le dio a Jean las respuestas a muchas cosas.

— Nadie más sabía que ella era la titán hembra.

La voz de Eren fue ronca y Mikasa se alzó levantando sus espaldas.

Jean vio esos ojos verdes refulgir cuando se giró hacia ellos. Sus manos temblaban y el calor llegó hasta él, como las respuestas a todo aquello: también eran unos traidores.

La cuchilla de Mikasa rasgó el aire y Jean sintió la sangre de Reiner salpicar contra su rostro, ella le cortó una mano, dejando un tajo en su cabeza, haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo. Se asombró con la velocidad de ella, pero más con la frialdad y precisión, porque al mismo tiempo había cortado la mitad del brazo de Bertholdt y parte del cuello. Pero antes de que siguiera cortando, Reiner la había empujado y fue cuando Jean reaccionó, caminando hacia ellos, Armin lo detuvo y antes de que pudiera reclamar, todo fue calor.

Ocurrió demasiado rápido y Bertholdt se había llevado la mano a la boca transformándose, pero al estar sobre el muro, su cuerpo se formó hasta la mitad. El vapor emanaba caliente de todas partes, quemando a muchos de los que estaban ahí. Entonces Jean vio que esa enorme extremidad tomaba la camilla dónde se encontraba Ymir. Y reconoció aquel rostro a carne viva, el del titán Supremo.

Reiner también se había transformado y se dejaba caer por el muro con Eren en la mano. Los ojos de Jean centellearon mirando como la esperanza de la humanidad se iba.

Todo pasaba raudo por su mente, no le habían dicho nada de eso y Eren, Mikasa y Armin parecían al tanto de la identidad de Reiner y Bertholdt, ya que actuaron casi con normalidad ante la revelación de sus sospechas. ¿Pero por qué no le dijeron nada? Él no era un traidor como para haberle ocultado aquello. Estaba shockeado, porque sus amigos eran titanes, eran los culpables de todas aquellas masacres y habían tenido el puto descaro de pelear junto a ellos. No, el mundo no podía estar tan enfermo.

Eren no perdió tiempo y llevándose una mano a la boca se transformó. Comenzaba una segunda pelea en tierra, con el titán Acorazado de Reiner y el titán de Eren. Jean tragó con fuerza sintiendo la cabeza retumbar por los bombeos de sangre. Comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, viendo a todos en el suelo, inconscientes por las quemaduras causadas por la transformación de Bertholdt, y otros gritando por las mismas.

Armin lo jaló de la chaqueta, tenía una marca roja en la mitad del rostro y Jean soltó un jadeo.

— Debes ir por Marco… ¡No puedes dejar que escape!

¿Qué escape? ¿De qué tendría que escapar Marco?

Jean llevó las manos hacia las de Armin para quitarlas, pero el rubio apretó con fuerza y su rostro quedó frente al del otro.

— ¡Él es uno de ellos!

Ése grito había silenciado todo a su alrededor. Había detenido su mundo y sintió su cuerpo tambalear ante aquello. No, no podía ser. Armin estaba delirando, estaba paranoico.

— No digas estupideces…

— Marco es un traidor.

No. Armin estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Marco no sería capaz de ser parte de algo así, él era una persona dulce, una que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarte.

El hombre a quién amaba.

Él no era un asesino… él no era parte de ellos. No podía traicionarlo de esa manera.

**You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment**

_Viniste solo, dejándonos degustar el momento_

**Leaving me broken another time**

_Dejándome destrozado una vez más_

**You come on like a bloodstained hurricane**

_Vienes como un huracán manchado de sangre_

**Leave me alone, let me be this time**

_Déjame solo, Ahora déjame ser "yo"_

**You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption**

_Llegas como un santo clamando redención_

**I don't want to mention, the reason I know.**

_No lo quiero decir, conozco la razón._

**That I am stricken and can't let you go**

_Es que estoy enfermo y no puedo dejarte_

**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know**

_Cuando el corazón se enfría, no hay esperanza, y lo sabemos_

_"__Stricken"- _Disturbed.

* * *

Realmente esta vez no tengo nada que decir… creo que ya pueden comenzar a sacar sus propias conclusiones C:

_¿Jean creerá en esa mentira… o será la verdad?_

Ya ni sé que carajos es lo que pasará ahora xD

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**Romy: **nena! Enserio lo leiste a pesar de que no te llamaban la atención? Eso se siente como un enorme logro para mi :3 Y sobre todo que te haya gustado! Y yo querida siempre me imagine a Jean como seme, hace poco que los comence a ver como suke *-* Es que siento que dependiendo del rol (seme o uke) es que se explotan ciertos rasgos de las personalidades de los personajes xd Por eso no puedo trabajar con sukes en un mismo fic (es bastante personal mi incapacidad xd) Y bueno, por eso los turno, como el Riren o Ereri. Querida, gracias por leer :3 Tus reviews son siempre amados y agradecidos 3 Te cuidas y nos estamos leyendo :3

* * *

Así que enojada por el partido de Chile contra Holanda (en serio que esos Holandeses fueron unas bestias ¬¬) espero sus amorosos, o llenos de odio o tomatazos, reviews ^^U

Saludos y besos pegosos


	12. Capítulo 12

Las cosas comienzan a salir a la luz… se acercan las respuestas o quizás más dudas.

Pero como dijo Romy: Todo esto lo sabrá en el próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar xDD

Ahora las invito a leer 3

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El suelo de aquel enorme muro, desapareció bajo sus pies. Jean tambaleó y hubiese caído sentado si es que las manos de Armin no lo siguieran sujetando por la chaqueta. Su estómago se contrajo amenazando con hacerlo vomitar ahí mismo. Se sentía terrible. Las palabras revoloteaban por su mente, vacía a cualquier otro pensamiento.

_¡Él es uno de ellos!_

_Marco es un traidor._

Eso no podía ser verdad, simplemente aquello no era verdad. El zamarreo repentino de Armin lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, enfocando aquel rostro enrojecido por la quemadura del vapor mientras intentaba hablarle.

— Él fue el que mató al Señor Gunther en el bosque—dijo Armin, con los ojos tan abiertos que a Jean le dieron escalofríos. Sabía que ese hombre había sido asesinado por un miembro de la Legión, pero no por Marco.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! —Jean estaba fuera de sí, la ira, la confusión lo hacían sentir como un animal que era acariciado antes de ser asesinado.

— Porque Annie presentó el Equipo de Marco el día de la revisión y luego él lo recuperó, él ha estado usando su propio equipo, Jean.

Y Marco había dicho que su equipo se había dañado y por eso había caído, había tenido que refugiarse en un sótano porque sus engranajes estaban rotos y que incluso había perdido el Equipo completo antes de volver. Entonces, ¿cómo es que supuestamente él ahora tenía su equipo de regreso?

— Pudieron haberlo reparado —rebatió Jean con la mandíbula tensa, pero eso no explicaba que Annie tuviera el equipo de Marco en su poder durante la revisión.

— ¿En tan solo dos días? Jean, simplemente debieron darle un equipo nuevo —soltó Armin jadeante, necesitaba que el castaño ceniza comenzara a dejar sus sentimientos de lado, para darse cuenta de los hechos—. Y esa no es la única sospecha. Marco se encontraba en el perímetro cuando Gunther fue asesinado, pero aun así nadie lo vio, se mantuvo oculto por alguna razón. Y Eren… —el rubio se calló y Jean frunció el ceño esperando a que soltara todo—, reconoció sus giros, la manera en que tomaba las cuchillas de manera horizontal, tal cual como reconoció la postura de Annie en la batalla.

Esa era una revelación que a él no le habían mencionado, solo le habían dicho que Annie era la sospechosa y nada más. Y aunque intentaba encontrarle una explicación a lo del Equipo de Marco, no podía, de cualquier forma el pecoso había mentido.

Jean miró a Armin, tragando con fuerza pero su garganta estaba cerrada y el dolor se abría paso por su pecho.

No quería aceptarlo, no podía. Hace unas horas él le había confesado su amor, se había entregado. ¿Cómo podía aceptar algo así, cuando lo amaba tanto?

Se soltó del agarre de Armin, mirándolo con furia, apretando los dientes. Lo rodeó corriendo por el muro para dejarse caer lejos de aquella batalla que se desataba abajo, pero el grito del rubio lo hizo detenerse para oírlo, aunque no quisiera, su cuerpo no obedecía.

— ¡Ve al almacén donde escondieron a Annie! ¡Debes creerme, Jean! —Gritó Armin arrodillado en el suelo—. ¡¿Acaso crees que no sé cómo te sientes?! Que te traicionen…

Jean hizo rechinar sus dientes, no se giró y comenzó a correr nuevamente. No había tiempo que perder. Él no dudaba de Marco, mientras sus piernas se movían haciendo eco contra la fría piedra, pensaba en que todo debía tener alguna explicación, que Armin sólo estaba siendo un paranoico y que enterarse de que Annie era titán lo tenía al borde del delirio.

Pero cuánto más corría, más pensaba en todo aquello y más se acercaba a la verdad.

Por qué Marco había mentido, Annie no tendría que haber tenido su equipo. Claro, ella lo había presentado ya que el propio lo usó para eliminar a los titanes que la Legión de Reconocimiento había capturado. ¿Y si la chica lo recogió luego? Además, ¿por qué Marco iba a volver de la muerte? Eso hubiese sido una medida desesperada.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta dónde dos soldados que se suponía custodiaban a Annie, estaban muertos. La sangre escurrió hasta sus botas y los cortes en sus gargantas eran prominentes.

Soltó un jadeo, entre temblores entró y bajó aquella escalera. Pero Jean iba perdiendo el valor a medida que avanzaba. Su garganta estaba seca, intentó tragar, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde la rubia era custodiada varios metros bajo tierra, ella no estaba sola.

— Marco.

El chico se giró, alejando sus manos del cristal que cubría a Annie. Sus miradas chocaron y Jean se mareó, aceptando por fin aquello mientras el moreno se llevaba una mano al rostro para apretarse el puente de la nariz.

— ¡Eres un puto traidor!

Marco lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos brillaron cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Pero se mantuvo firme, tragando con fuerza.

Hubo muchos momentos en los que quiso contarle todo a Jean, en los que quiso abandonar todo aquello. Pero no podía, Marco tenía una tarea que cumplir, había tomado su decisión, pero eso no quitaba que anhelara el perdón de Jean, el cual sabía que jamás llegaría.

Avanzó unos pasos y Jean se alejó, la mandíbula le temblaba y la ira amenazaba con hacerlo explotar en un grito ahogado.

— Jean… no…

— No digas ni una maldita palabra —lo interrumpió el castaño ceniza con un tic en la mejilla izquierda—. Yo… yo esperaba… yo tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira. ¡Carajo, Marco! Fui tan estúpido… te entregué mi corazón, mi alma, todo… ¿cómo pude haber sido tan ciego? ¿Acaso seducirme era otra de tus tácticas?

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —La voz de Marco sonó herida, como también ofendida, lo que a Jean le pareció incluso irónico—. Mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros.

— ¿Sinceros? —No podía creerlo, tenía cara de seguir fingiendo—. Eres un vil mentiroso, un puto asesino.

_Eso_ era en verdad el hombre de quién se había enamorado. El Marco que conocía, era todo lo contrario a ese monstruo que había colaborado con esas masacres.

Sentía como si no lo conociera, todo era una falsa, ¿cómo podía creer que Marco lo amaba? Todo había sido una mentira. Todo había estado fríamente calculado y él era una ficha más en su plan. Sentía como su corazón se desmoronaba, se había enamorado de una simple fachada, estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por una jodida mentira, por un asesino.

— Lo siento. Marco.

El pecoso frunció el ceño, la voz de Jean había sonado ronca, reverberando por su cuerpo, esparciendo un mal presentimiento. Jean alzó la mirada con sus dorados ojos centelleando de resolución.

— Yo escogí dar mi vida a la humanidad —dijo retrocediendo hacia la puerta—. Y eso es lo que haré.

Entonces Marco supo que Jean lo entregaría, que lo delataría y que todo estaría acabado. Debía pensar rápido. No se podía ir sin Annie, pero ella estaría bien mientras se protegiera por el cristal. En cambio a Jean tendría que matarlo.

Pero por más que hubiera elegido su misión, lo amaba. Más que a nada y más que a todo. Desde siempre.

Aunque Marco sabía que ya no tenía su perdón. Que Jean lo odiaba y eso le quitaba razón a su vida, sumiéndolo en ese letargo en el cual se obligaba a estar cada vez que debía llevar a cabo alguna tarea como _guerrero_.

La decisión fue tomada y acercándose a Jean, alzó el brazo. La sangre salpicó contra la muralla frente a él y el amor de su vida se desplomó entre sus brazos.

**-.-.- **

Sobre la rama de un árbol, el chico apretó los ojos y sus manos tantearon bajo él sintiendo la aspereza de la madera. Su cabeza palpitaba y el dolor se expandía por sus extremidades como fuego. Le dolía todo, no quería mirar, pero en cuánto sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser más claros dentro de su mente, sus ojos ya enfocaban en las tupidas ramas verdes sobre su rostro.

Giró la cara, viendo a Eren sentado a su lado, mirándolo unos instantes mientras vapor salía de sus manos. Con una mueca de dolor, se apoyó sobre sus codos para ver tras el castaño, donde más humo salía, pero esta vez de las piernas de Ymir.

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar que estaba pasando, se sentía aturdido aun cuando se llevó la mano a la cabeza sintiendo el dolor del golpe anterior: claro, Marco lo había dejado inconsciente. Escuchó su voz de pronto y cuando lo enfocó, el pecoso se encontraba unas ramas más arriba que las suyas, en el árbol de enfrente.

— ¡Eres realmente estúpido! —Gritó Reiner al pecoso parado frente a él.

— No Reiner —dijo Marco, haciendo que Jean se estremeciera al oír su voz—, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por Berth.

— No es lo mismo, maldita sea.

De pronto los ojos del rubio se toparon con los de Jean, que apretó la mandíbula viendo como Marco se giraba a verlo de pronto.

Sus ojos se veían distintos, su mirada era severa y su boca en una línea recta le daba a entender que estaba sopesando alguna posibilidad en su mente. Jean sintió como si no lo conociera, con esa postura derecha, altiva y amenazante. Esas manos en sus masculinas caderas. Marco lo miraba desde aquella alta rama, emanando superioridad por los poros.

Todo estaba de cabeza, no sabía que carajos pensar sobre aquello

— Tu tampoco puedes creerlo ¿eh, Jean? —la voz de Eren rasgó el aire, haciendo que el chico lo mirara. La atmósfera se tensó tanto que se podría cortar mientras esos ojos verdes penetraban los contarios con el veneno cargado en su lengua—. Fingió a la perfección, mostró ser dulce, cuando realmente es un asesino.

Jean se arrojó sobre Eren, tomándolo del cuello y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. No permitiría que nadie dijera nada, nadie tenía derecho. Aunque Jean sabía que Eren tenía razón al escupir aquellas palabras, la ira y la incertidumbre ya lo habían poseído, descargando toda su rabia contra el castaño bajo él.

Eren alzó sus muñones, de los cuáles el calor emanaba con furia, pero Jean ignoró el dolor y siguió apretando su cuello.

Marco pasó sus brazos bajo los de Jean y lo alzó para retenerlo. Él se agitó, pero pronto se dio cuenta del firme agarre, sabía que Marco era más fuerte, pero ahora parecía como si ni siquiera hiciera un mínimo de esfuerzo por retenerlo.

Hasta en aquello había fingido.

Se mordió el labio intentando sacudirse de nuevo, se sentía herido y traicionado. Como si todo fuera una mentira que se adhería a sus ojos. Porque todo le daba las señales de que Marco estaba involucrado, se hubiese dado cuenta de todo aquello, pero Jean simplemente había ignorado las pistas y se había entregado por completo al pecoso.

Apenas fue consciente de que Marco lo había guiado hacia otra rama, ayudado por su Equipo. Cuando aterrizaron, Jean jaló sus brazos para soltar el agarre y caminó aun dándole la espalda al chico.

— Jean… yo… —comenzó a hablar, su voz temblaba cargada de culpas, de miedos, pero eso a Jean no le importaba—. Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglar esto…

— Dime, Marco —lo interrumpió tragando con fuerza, no lloraría, se mantendría firme ante aquello, ante esa traición—. ¿Todo fue mentira? ¿Acaso me enamoré de alguien que no existe? Dime, ¿quién es Marco Bodt?

El silencio se hizo presente, el viento silbó al pasar entre ellos, que estaban bastante lejos de los demás.

— Yo soy Marco Bodt.

Jean se giró, con las manos en puños. Él nunca perdía los estribos, él analizaba las cosas, seguía su serio instinto para tomar decisiones, pero en esos momentos se sentía como arena. Nada tenía sentido, todo estaba revuelto en su mente y el dolor se atoraba en su garganta mientras miraba esos ojos cafés, que titilaban ante sus próximas palabras.

— Nunca estuviste muerto, ¿verdad?

Marco asintió. No seguiría mintiendo. Su misión era importante, era su prioridad, pero en cuánto vio la decepción en los ojos de Jean cuando lo enfrentó en el calabozo con Annie, supo que todo era un mero engaño.

Porque él amaba a Jean por sobre todo, había sido egoísta e injusto, por mentirle, por mentirse a sí mismo al pensar que podría abandonar al chico. Por ello se había entregado aquella, noche, como una despedida.

Su misión era acabar con la humanidad, pero no podía, ya no.

— Que regresaras fue un maldito cambio de planes —dijo Jean de pronto tensando la mandíbula.

En esos momentos todo cobraba sentido dentro de su cabeza. Los cabos eran atados y las conclusiones que sacó Armin retomaban su concordancia. Porque siempre quedaba con la sensación de que el rubio se guardaba algo, y así era. Que Marco también estaba dentro de los sospechosos.

— La aparición de Eren lo cambió todo —soltó Marco por fin—. Debían pensar que estaba muerto para así volver a _nuestra aldea _con noticias_. _Pero precisaban apoyo, por eso tuve que regresar. No podían desarrollar aquella misión solos, me necesitaban. Por eso… por eso volví.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jean, tan sarcástica como incrédula. Marco iba a abandonarlo, le había importado una mierda todos sus sentimientos. Se había declarado, poniendo su mundo patas arriba, para luego irse.

— Eres un maldito, ¿sabes?

— Jean, sé que para ti no hay justificación para todo lo que he hecho —Marco avanzó unos pasos, pero el castaño ceniza se alejó de nuevo, mirándolo con recelo—. Tampoco intentaré explicártelo, soy un _guerrero _y esta es mi misión. Es asíde simple.

La cabeza de Jean comenzaba a dar vueltas, no entendía, no comprendía nada de todo aquello. No sabía de qué jodida aldea hablaba, por qué querían acabar con la humanidad. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que Marco no hablaría más de lo necesario y mientras se debatía por encontrar más respuestas, la cercanía de Marco lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Fue un error haberte trasladado hasta aquí, pero créeme, no sé qué hacer para tenerte a mi lado ahora que sabes la verdad.

Eso descolocó a Jean, que pestañeó un par de veces, esas manos tomaron sus mejillas y sintió sus pulgares acariciar su piel. Soltó un jadeo, el toque fue eléctrico y lo aturdió mientras Marco dejaba su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

— Te amo —dijo Marco con los ojos vidriosos—. Esa es toda la verdad. Y ya no quiero renunciar a ti, estoy dispuesto a todo. Incluso a abandonar esta misión.

Jean cortó la distancia entre sus bocas, lo besó con fuerza, forzando a Marco a abrir más la propia para poder jalar sus labios. Jean mordía brusco y un gemido del moreno murió dentro de su boca. Las manos de Marco descendieron hasta su pecho para alejarlo, pero las contrarias estaban firmemente aferradas a su cintura.

Se sintió confundido y muy enojado. Jean pensaba que Marco estaba siendo un descarado, uno que lo había usado y que podía manipularlo a su antojo. Pero escuchar que lo amaba, hizo que su estómago se revolviera, volviéndose una efervescente felicidad. Se sentía estúpido por eso, sabiendo que todo su juicio se iba a la mierda.

Buscó aquella lengua, instándola para salir y así poder morderla. Succionando la sangre, tragando el regusto metálico bajo su paladar.

Lo aventó contra el tronco, Jean estaba enceguecido por la ira y la mezcla de sensaciones. No podía controlarse y todo estaba de color rojo. Sus manos tironearon la camisa del pecoso sacándola del pantalón. Jean sintió aquellas manos intentando detenerlo, pero poco le importaba, no dejó de besarlo mientras bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y lo tiraba hacia abajo.

Entonces el sabor se volvió más húmedo, más salado y Jean sintió su rostro empaparse.

Gimió cuando Jean lo soltó y se dejó caer entre lágrimas. Porque todo se había salido de control, la culpa lo carcomía. Entonces Marco maldijo su origen, su misión y todas las decisiones que había tomado hasta ese entonces. Porque en ese momento estaba seguro de que Jean lo odiaba.

Jean lo miraba jadeando, el chico tenía en dorso de la mano sobre su boca y no paraba de llorar. Jamás lo había visto así y era su culpa. Había herido a la persona amada.

— No pedí nada de esto, Jean —dijo Marco entre hipos—. Yo fui destinado para llevar a cabo esta misión… pero tú no estabas dentro del plan, y ahora… no sé… yo…

Jean se giró, no podía seguir viéndolo. Su juicio se nublaba cada vez que lo hacía, su mente analizaba cada posibilidad, cada consecuencia, pero todo siempre lo llevaba a una respuesta. Gruñó frustrado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

— Iré contigo.

Marco dejó de llorar, alzando la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Jean se giró para verlo, su mirada era intensa, electrizándolo todo a su alrededor.

— Volverán a su _aldea_, ¿no? —Dijo el castaño ceniza con una expresión neutral, confundiendo aún más a Marco—. Iré contigo.

Jean necesitaba entender todo aquello. Las razones por las que querían exterminarlos, por las que todos habían mentido y fingido. Saber por qué alguien como Marco había manchado sus manos de sangre.

Además, sabía que si querían exterminar a todas aquellas personas, estarían dispuestos a asesinar a Marco por traicionarlos. Si él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por su amor, entonces Jean también lo haría. Todo había cambiado con aquellas palabras, con su renuncia a esa misión por él.

Lo amaba, eso era lo único que sabía con certeza.

Por eso, le haría caso a su instinto. Por Marco intentaría comprender todo aquello y ver si es que podía hacer algo para detener aquella sangrienta misión.

**Am I willing to make it **

_Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo_

**Willing to make up my mind **

_Dispuesto a recuperar mi mente_

**This decision is everything, everything… **

_Esta decisión lo es todo, todo..._

**Am I willing to fake it **

_Estoy dipuesto a fingirlo_

**Willing to fake my whole life**

_Dipuesto a fingir toda mi vida_

**This is decision is everything, everything **

_Esta decisión lo es todo, todo._

**You know, you know **

_Tú sabes, tú sabes,_

**This takes the life from me **

_Esto se lleva mi vida_

**Takes the life from me**

_Se lleva mi vida_

**Life of me**

_Mi vida._

_"__Drown"- _Get Scared.

* * *

Este trozo de la canción "Drown" de Get Scared, va en honor a mi queridísima Sweet Pumking Nena, te adoro. Esas conversaciones sobre gustos y locuras realmente me hacen reír. Además de tus bellos reviews y el apoyo que me has dado con este fic *-* Así que aquí intento sorprenderte con una canción de tu grupo favorito!

Ahora… si! Jean ha decidido ir con Marco de regreso a su _aldea, _haciendo valer su amor por el pecoso ante todo. Para comprenderlo y darle su apoyo.

_¿Pero esa será realmente la mejor decisión?_

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**Romy: **Nena, lo se, es un traidor, lo siento T-T Pero yo estoy igual que tu y Jean (y eso que soy la autora) Querida, tus preguntas han sido respondidas en el capitulo, y me asombra que te hagas las mismas preguntas que yo me hoce al escribir! *-* Lo peor es que queda tan poco para el final y aw, aun no se si podre detener la sangre xD Querida, se te agradece con todo el amorsh de una autora por leer y dejarme tus tan beshos reviews! Eres la mejor! Espero que el fic te atrape hasta el final :3 Nena! Sho tampoco sabia que eras Chilena! *-* Pero wn, tienes que estar sufriendo tanto como yo T-T Nos sacaron! Pero mierda que fue un partido buenisimo! Hicimos a los brasileños temblar de miedo! (/._.)/ Te cuidas y saludos nena 3

* * *

Espero sus beshos reviews nenas! Los insultos amorosos están permitidos xD

Saludos y besos pegosos


	13. Capítulo 13

Nenas! He venido con el penúltimo capítulo (/._.)/ Sé que me diran: pero que carajos?! Pero es la verdad xD Queda solo un capítulo TwT

Ahora, les cuento que sigo a Marco en su ask ¬w¬ (sí, Leana modo sicópata xD) Y aw, es tan dsaadsdsdsa y respondió a mi pregunta y sadasddadsasd *muere moridamente morida muerta*

Aquí les dejo el enlace, está buenísimo :3

** : / / ask - marcobott (punto) tumblr (punto) com /** (Solo hay que quitar los espacios y poner los puntos xd)

Ahora… a leersh!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Reiner estaba rojo, su rostro realmente parecía encendido por fuego. A su lado estaba Bertholdt que ya se había recuperado de sus heridas. Cuando Jean y Marco habían vuelto, los habían visto conversar seriamente, sabiendo que era sobre ellos. Reiner aún no creía que el moreno le hubiese dado un Equipo de maniobras a Jean.

Habían descendido hasta la rama en la que el castaño ceniza y Marco los esperaban. Y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, el moreno les soltó que Jean iría con ellos.

— ¡Estás demente! —Exclamó Reiner avanzando un paso hacia Marco, que alzó el rostro con la mirada tranquila pero que mostraba la ausencia de miedo, algo que aún asombraba a Jean.

Pero Bertholdt lo detuvo de los hombros, susurrando en el oído del rubio que se calmara. Reiner pareció contenerse mientras se giraba llevándose una mano a la cabeza, para luego dejarla caer por su rostro.

— Marco, ¿acaso no te das cuenta del lío en el que nos hemos metido? —Preguntó Reiner frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo sé, estoy muy consciente de que las cosas han cambiado y por lo mismo, yo también he tomado varias decisiones.

— Se supone que somos un equipo —dijo Bertholdt con voz suave.

— Lo somos —Marco usaba un tono de voz serio pero dulce a la vez, como si quisiera convencerlos, pero como si tampoco le interesara del todo—. Debemos pensar con claridad cuál será nuestro siguiente paso y Jean no estará involucrado, él es mi responsabilidad, mi problema.

Jean lo miró de soslayo, le iba a rebatir que él no era la carga de nadie, pero entendió que si Marco lo hacía ver como un "problema" seguramente Reiner y Berth lo dejarían en paz.

Se estaba decidiendo lo que harían a continuación, Jean no comprendía la mitad de lo que hablaban y pronto sintió una mirada clavada en él, incomodándolo mucho. Se giró y sus ojos se toparon con los de Eren, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir hacia él, ya que entre los otros no era de ningún aporte. Esperaría a que Marco le dijera a qué acuerdo habían llegado. Cuando aterrizó Eren apretaba tanto la mandíbula que los huesos a los costados de su rostro sobresalían marcados.

— Así que tú también eres un traidor. ¿Cómo pudiste haber cambiado de bando tan rápido? ¡Maldito, idiota!

Eren agitaba sus extremidades, de las cuales el humo aún salía con fuerza. Al parecer el chico aún no podía dominar sus poderes regenerativos y aquello le estaba tomando tiempo.

— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, imbécil.

— Jean no se ha cambiado de bando. —Ymir por primera vez hablaba, haciendo que Eren se girara a verla con asombro—. Él sólo está en un lado "neutral".

— Como tú, ¿no? —Soltó el castaño ceniza aún cruzado de brazos.

Ymir y Jean sostuvieron la mirada. Él estaba al tanto de los poderes de la chica, al igual que todos los que estaban en el muro cuando ella había llegado herida, acompañada de Christa. Pero al parecer ella no tenía ninguna conexión con Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie y Marco. Por eso nadie había sospechado de Ymir nunca. Eso sacaba otra interrogante, ¿qué hacía Ymir dentro de los muros?

— Ustedes… yo… —Eren miraba de un lado a otro. Se sentía acorralado, herido y traicionado.

No sabía en qué pensar y Jean lo notaba porque sus ojos centelleaban más verdes que nunca. El castaño ceniza soltó un suspiro, apoyándose en el tronco a su espalda.

— Los mataré, ¡lo juro! —Eren se levantó y miró hacia la rama donde los otros tres chicos seguían discutiendo—. ¡Los haré pagar por todas aquellas muertes! ¡Asesinos hijos de puta!

Jean vio el semblante de Marco temblar, las palabras escupidas por Eren realmente lo habían afectado. Entonces se preguntó si Marco realmente quería hacer todo aquello. Aunque le había dicho que él no había escogido su destino, que él sólo cumplía con una _misión, _Jean se preguntaba si realmente sintió algo cuando asesinó a todas aquellas personas.

A Gunther.

A los guardias que cuidaban de Annie.

Y quizás a cuántos más.

Ahora la curiosidad le picaba en el pecho más que antes, quería saber qué era todo aquello por lo que esos chicos habían sido enviados a asesinar a toda la humanidad. Sin piedad. Tener que llenar sus manos de sangre.

Marco descendió hasta quedar a su lado. Jean miró unos momentos al chico que le sonrió tímidamente para luego encarar a Eren.

— Eren, por favor, escúchame —dijo Marco con voz profunda, esa que a Jean se le hacía tan familiar. Eren lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. Ven con nosotros, por favor, es la única manera de poder asegurarte que no volveremos a atacar los muros.

— No te creo —contestó el castaño mostrando los dientes—, ni a ti ni a ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Acaso no comprendes el significado de mis palabras?

— Lo único que entiendo, es que en cuánto me cure… los mataré. A todos.

Jean frunció el ceño mirando esos ojos verdes refulgir con tonalidades azules. La ira era despedida por cada poro del cuerpo de Eren y esa voz ronca y tétrica estaba cargada del más puro odio.

Giró el rostro para ver a Marco, que observaba a Eren con una mueca, para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación. Miró hacia arriba donde los otros dos titanes escuchaban expectantes.

— Creo que tendremos que hacerlo a la mala, Reiner —dijo Marco poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

— Yo colaboraré —interrumpió Ymir llamando la atención de todos—. Con una condición.

Los chicos esperaron a que continuara, sus piernas ya estaban sanas y solo faltaban sus manos, de las que el vapor aún era despedido. Al parecer ella si tenía más experiencia y había concentrado la curación en sus extremidades inferiores.

— Iré con Christa, los ayudaré a huir si es que conseguimos traerla con nosotros.

— No creo que eso sea prudente —dijo el pecoso frunciendo los labios.

— No estás en posición de decir lo que es prudente y lo que no, Marco.

La voz de Reiner era ronca y la mirada cargada de rencor hacia el moreno fue percibida por Jean. Era claro que Marco se había metido en un gran lío a causa de su acción al traerlo consigo. Pero el castaño ceniza ya lo había decidido y saldrían juntos de esa.

— ¡¿Tú también?! —Exclamó Eren mirando a Ymir con una clara expresión de resignación.

— Escucha Eren, no tengo idea de porqué ellos quieren acabar con la humanidad y no me interesa. Yo lo único que quiero es que Christa esté a salvo.

— ¡Todos ustedes son unos enfermos egoístas!

— ¿Y acaso tú no lo eres? —Rebatió Ymir con esa mirada neutral y el tono más venenoso que usaba como de costumbre—. Estás haciendo esto por tu sed de venganza, no por salvar a la humanidad.

Eren apretó los dientes, sintió la saliva llenarle la boca y Jean podría jurar que él la iba a golpear. Pero el castaño se limitó a mirar hacia el bosque, con su cuerpo comenzando a temblar.

— No importa lo que digan o hagan, yo los devoraré, los haré pagar por su traición.

Admitía que Eren a veces podía dar miedo. Pero Jean se preguntaba más en por qué el castaño era tan importante para ellos, por qué la urgencia de llevarlo consigo, quizás porque es un titán cambiante, pero Ymir también lo es y no se ven tan preocupados por si ella los sigue o no.

¿Qué tenía Eren de especial?

— Tú sabes la verdad sobre Christa, ¿no? —Preguntó Reiner y ahora la atención de Jean estaba sobre la de pecas.

— Su familia es la verdadera familia real, ella es la auténtica reina —soltó Ymir sin más.

¿Acaso Christa era una reina? Jean la había oído cuando ella contó sobre su pasado, sobre que su madre era una prostituta y que ella fue criada en una granja. Que nadie la quería realmente y que un día, unos hombres que pertenecían al culto que lideraba su padre llegaron hasta el lugar, degollando a su madre frente a sus ojos. Y que su verdadero nombre era Historia Reiss.

Entonces todo encajó en la mente de Jean, por eso mataron a la madre de Christa, para mantener su identidad en secreto. Pero no sabía por qué, si ellos eran realmente los reyes, no estaban al mando de los muros. ¿Qué había detrás de ello?

— Está decidido, nos iremos con Christa, es una pieza muy valiosa para la humanidad.

Jean vio como Ymir fruncía el ceño ante la palabra "pieza", pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo quieta y asintió ante aquella decisión.

— Lo más probable es que en estos momentos la Legión de Reconocimiento esté buscando a Eren y entre ellos debe estar Christa —dijo Marco mirando hacia el árbol donde Reiner y Bertholdt lo escuchaban atentos.

Marco siempre se había destacado por su habilidad para sopesar posibilidades de supervivencia y con ello venía su capacidad de calcular probabilidades en el plan enemigo. Jean siempre se había asombrado por ese talento, pero no le había tomado mayor importancia, ya que no había que predecir mucho en un ataque de los titanes. Pero cuando vio ese talento siendo ocupado contra humanos, se dio cuenta de que realmente puede ser letal.

— Además, Ymir se puede transformar una vez más —concluyó el pecoso mirando a la chica.

Entonces Jean supo que tenían un plan ya definido.

**-.-.-**

Jean estaba tenso, sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo contraerse debido a la adrenalina, cuando de entre los árboles vio a la titán de Ymir acercarse, saltando entre los árboles. Era más pequeña que los otros titanes, midiendo 7 metros, sus extremidades delanteras son largas y por ello posee mucha agilidad.

Entonces Jean supo que era hora de ponerse en marcha y dándole un vistazo a Marco se dejó caer para luego impulsarse con los engranajes.

Sintió el viento golpear contra su rostro, debían acercarse al final del bosque de los Árboles Gigantes. En campo abierto tenían la total ventaja.

Delante de él, Bertholdt saltaba moviéndose ágilmente a pesar de su altura. Cargaba a Eren amarrado a su espalda, el castaño estaba atado de piernas y manos, además de un pañuelo entre su boca. Era prácticamente una mochila para el moreno.

Reiner iba mucho más adelantado, se detuvo sobre una rama y miró hacia ellos, para luego saltar mientras se mordía la mano. El titán Acorazado se mostró tan imponente entre el vapor, que Jean sintió el miedo de los recuerdos. Si bien él no había estado cuando aquel monstruo había roto las murallas, si recordaba la evacuación y el miedo de saber que estaban vulnerables.

Tragó con fuerza viendo a Bertholdt saltar a su nuca, Marco saltó sobre su hombro derecho y Jean aterrizó al lado de él.

Ymir se abrió paso entre las espesas ramas, saltó y se afirmó del hombro izquierdo de aquel titán. Al parecer el plan había salido a la perfección, ya que cuando ella abrió la boca, Christa salió con los ojos titilando de miedo.

Jean observó a la chica, seguramente se pondría a llorar, pero en cuanto esos ojos celestes vieron al titán que la había atrapado, la felicidad se había hecho parte de ella.

— ¿Ymir?

La titán no respondió, pero Christa supo que ella había ido en su búsqueda. La rubia se aferró a sus cabellos, escalando por su cabeza y se escondió entre ellos. Entonces Jean supo que Christa haría cualquier cosa por Ymir, que ambos estaban en la misma posición: dándolo todo por el ser amado.

Tenía sus engranajes clavados en la carne de aquel titán, pero no le parecía suficiente. Jean alzó la mano y tomó la de Marco, que lo miró unos instantes. Se veía hermoso con el cabello negro agitado por el viento. Pero esa sonrisa, tan amable como solía ser, lo descolocó por completo, lo besaría en ese instante si pudiera.

Escuchó los galopes tras ellos, miró hacia atrás y vio a los soldados correr hacia ellos. Mikasa iba a la cabeza, junto a Connie y Sasha a los costados. Jean sintió una punzada en el pecho, sabía que los estaba traicionando, pero ya no había vuelta atrás en su decisión.

Pero se estaban acercando muy rápido y el titán Acorazado perdía velocidad debido al cansancio. Jean tragó con fuerza y miró a Marco, que observaba las tropas con el ceño fruncido. Armin estaba muy cerca, seguido por el Líder de la Legión.

Connie saltó del caballo y enganchó su Equipo al cuerpo del titán, apuntando a las zonas donde la coraza no protegía. Armin lo imitó y pronto se acercaron con las espadas en las manos.

Reiner seguía siendo más rápido, a pesar del peso de su coraza. Se giró para aferrar los cables, pero ellos no perdieron tiempo y desengancharon en el instante preciso. Reiner se volvió la vista al frente y Armin alzó la voz, haciendo un nuevo intento por saltar.

— ¡Dime Bertholdt! —Gritó el chico y Jean sintió esa sensación de _deja vû_ con aquella voz tan potente—. ¡¿Qué se siente saber que la sangre de Annie baña nuestras manos?!

Jean miró al moreno, que se había dado la vuelta. Jean sabía que era una trampa, abrió la boca, pero un segundo grito por parte de Armin lo hizo callar.

— ¡Tómalo como la revancha de la humanidad!

Bertholdt ya estaba totalmente fuera de sí, se había girado sujetándose sólo con una mano y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que Jean sintió el odio en su mirada. Hizo un nuevo intento por gritar, pero entonces notó el cambio en los movimientos de Armin, se dejaba caer.

— ¡No! ¡Bertholdt!

Pero ya era tarde, Mikasa había rasgado el aire, pasando con su equipo entre el titán de Ymir y el cuello del titán de Reiner, directo al moreno.

La sangre volvió a brotar, Mikasa le había dado justo en el cuello, al igual que antes pero del lado contrario.

— ¡Hazlo, Reiner! —La voz de Marco rasgó el aire.

El pecoso sacó sus espadas y se lanzó contra la chica, pero no para herirla, sino para detener el corte de esa cuchilla, golpeándola con la propia. El filo sacó chispas con el golpe y un rugido se abrió paso por la boca del titán Acorazado. Era como el que había oído de la titán hembra, pero este grito estaba cargado de furia.

Mikasa cayó tapándose los oídos y fue atrapada por Connie. Jean vio el bulto caer junto a ella, era Eren.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó Marco.

Jean lo miró mientras saltaba al vacío, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, expectante ante el actuar del moreno, que llevándose el brazo a la boca mordió con fuerza. Un rayo atravesó el cielo y el calor golpeó la cara de Jean que veía un titán levantarse guiando esa enorme mano hacia Eren, que aún caía.

**Is it naive to make plans that seem so, so, so far?**

_Es ingenuo hacer planes que parecen tan, tan, tan lejanos?_

**I think, "let's not wait, let's love right now"**

_Yo pienso "no esperemos, amémonos ahora mismo"_

**"****Let's love right now"**

_"__Amémonos ahora mismo"_

**Lay me down**

_Déjame caer_

**And tell me everything will be alright**

_Y dime que todo estará bien_

**Things will be alright**

_Las cosas estarán bien_

**Lay me down**

_Déjame caer_

**And tell me everything will be alright**

_Y dime que todo estará bien_

**Things will be alright**

_Las cosas estarán bien_

_"__Let Love Bleed Red"- _Sleeping With Sirens.

* * *

Sí, lo sé. Esto es terrible y hay cierta personita que ya había previsto esto xD Y le mando un besote, ella sabe quién es xD

_¿Qué pensará Jean al darse cuenta de los miles de secretos que tiene Marco?_

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**Romy: **Aw, segun he leido a varios les gusto es aparte :3 Ese Jean se roba el corazon de todos *-* Nena, yo sopese mucho las posibilidades, Jean podría tener esa reacción, la de no tener piedad, pero segun mi perspeciva, Jean podría ser capas de todo por Marco. De lo poco que se vio de su relación, Jean parecia ser muy distinto con Marco, le tenia paciencia y aw, se amaban! ok no xD Me alegra haberte sorprendido pero que de todos modos te encantara el capitulo! Querida, no sabes cuanto me emociona que te guste el fic *-* Enserio, gracias :3 Y aw, ojalas no me odies, queda solo un capitulo T-T Pero no es como si lo dejare hasta ahi (spoiler xD) Bueno, bueno. Gracias por tu bello review y por tu apoyo querida, enserio se te adorash :3

PD: Buuuaaaa! Fue tan jodidamente injusto! Pero no ganara brasil, no podra ¬¬ Le rompere las piernas a sus jugadores! xD (a mi no me gusta el futbol, solo cuando son mundiales, porque son paises, es algo como no se, distinto? En cambio los equipos populares me cargan ¬¬ xD

Nena, saludos llenos de amorsh y de Jean's para que los apretujes :3 Se te adora~

* * *

Ahora, si, se viene el gran final, no se si "gran" pero carajo, que a mí me ha gustado (eso me salió re bien españolísimo xD) Bueno, bueno, me despido para seguir haciendo mis exámenes-masacre-chupa-tiempo-de-Leana ¬¬ Si sigo viva xD Nos leemos el sábado

Espero sus siempre hermosos reviews! Si junto 200 me compran un calefactor y asi no perderé mi nariz por el frio xD

Saludos y besos pegosos


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lo siento! D:

Sé que Leana es la peor, una irresponsable autora desaparecida :C Pero nenas, les juro que estos exámenes están en modo masacre y creo que he dormido 8 horas desde el viernes xd

Así que bueno, no doy mas lastima xD

A leersh

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Jean sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, sus dorados ojos observaban a ese enorme ser que se erguía frente a él. El vapor emanaba caliente mientras veía esos rasgos propios de Marco marcarse. Con enormes ojeras alrededor de los ojos, la línea de su boca tenía trozos de piel que las unían desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la mitad de las mejillas. El color era claro, su piel parecía tersa, pero en la zona de las costillas también había trozos de piel abiertos, dejando entrever la musculatura a carne viva.

Pero lo que más lo tenía impactado eran esas pecas, enormes puntos que resaltaban sobre los pálidos pómulos del gigante.

Jean vio esa mano bajo Eren, listo para atraparlo. El chico cayó en su palma y Marco la cerró, girándose hacia Reiner. La coraza en la nuca de este, envolvió a Bertholdt que no dejaba de sangrar, Jean soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio el vapor salir de la herida. Ya podían irse.

Entonces Marco y Reiner iniciaron la segunda carrera, directo hacia el prado.

El piso temblaba, los retumbos era cada vez más fuertes y Jean recordó el día en que casi atrapan a la titán femenina. Se giró y vio a más titanes comenzar a llegar a la carrera. Iban directo por Reiner y Marco, pero ellos corrían con velocidad.

Dudaba si saltar hacia el titán de Marco, como si estar cerca de él le diera esa estúpida sensación de seguridad que necesitaba, pero pensó que quizás sería muy imprudente hacerlo, estaban en pleno plan de escape.

Los caballos galopaban tras ellos, y Jean quiso gritarles que se devolvieran, que todo iba a estar mejor si Eren iba con ellos para detener aquella misión. Pero nadie escucharía a un traidor como él, lo sabía perfectamente. Por ello mantuvo sus labios cerrados, volviendo la vista al frente.

Marco era un titán. Por fin se estaba dando el lujo de procesar aquello. Su amado era un ser lleno de secretos, tantos que en esos momentos sentía que lo único verdadero entre ellos era su amor. Porque a Jean nada le aseguraba que Marco siguiera siendo el mismo chico dulce del que se había enamorado, quizás esa era una mera fachada.

No pudo evitar girarse de pronto mirando a sus espaldas, los caballos se acercaban, pero los titanes también, corriendo al lado de ellos. De un instante a otro, un titán mordió el brazo de Irvin, sacándolo del caballo.

— Irvin… —Jean no creía aquello y como el hombre, con el brazo entre esas fauces gritaba que siguieran con el plan.

Sintió la punzada en el pecho, ¿realmente él estaba haciendo aquello? Comenzaba a sopesar la decisión que había tomado, ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a dejar a sus amigos? ¿Los estaba dejando morir?

Y fue en ese instante en que todo perdió el control.

Sasha y Connie cortaron los tobillos del titán de Marco. Jean observó a ese enorme cuerpo caer, con la mano en el pecho para proteger a Eren. Pero Mikasa estaba cerca, y lanzándose con las espadas, cortó los dedos de Marco. Eren cayó, siendo atajado por Armin. El rubio viró con su caballo, hacia el lado contrario, volviendo hacia las tropas.

Había un titán frente a ellos, el cuál de un solo manotazo los tiró del caballo. Armin cayó lejos y Jean supo que ya no se levantaría.

No, él había decidido unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento para poder vengar a su mejor amigo y también para evitar que más muertes fueran en vano.

Jean desenganchó su equipo de los hombros del titán de Reiner y se dejó caer hacia Armin. Corrió por el pasto, viendo una gran cantidad de titanes acercarse. Enganchó su equipo a la carne de esos seres y cortó la nuca de unos cuantos con eficacia. Mató a tres y jadeando, con el pecho apretado por el esfuerzo, caminó hasta Armin. Lo giró, viendo la espesa sangre caer por su frente.

— Mierda, Armin —dijo quitando los cabellos de su frente—. Tienes muy mala suerte, idiota.

Giró el rostro en busca de algún caballo y vio el titán de Marco volver a erguirse. ¿Tan rápido se recuperaba? Hasta sus dedos habían sido regenerados del todo. Jean se asombró ante el poder de su amigo, el cual buscó con la mirada a Eren.

Marco sabía que esa era su última oportunidad, si no se llevaban a Eren a la _aldea _estarían perdidos. Ese chico tenía el _poder _que estaban buscando, o eso creían, los mayores juzgaría cuando lo vieran. No podían volver con las manos vacías, ellos tenían una nueva misión y debían cumplirla a como diera lugar.

Sus enormes extremidades se movieron, sus ojos buscaban a Eren desesperadamente. Lo vio cuando era desatado y ayudado por Mikasa a subir a un caballo.

Con aquel grito por parte de Reiner, habían llamado a los titanes como último recurso, sólo para que mantuvieran a los humanos ahí y así poder escapar. Aunque evitaban hacer eso a campo abierto, ya que la masacre sería aún mayor, ellos debían dejar su lado humano atrás para poder salir de ello. Pero ahora, haberlos llamado les jugaba en contra, porque esos titanes querían comérselos a ellos más que a los humanos.

Marco vio a Eren comenzar a galopar y supo que debía recuperarlo lo más pronto posible. Aunque su titán no era veloz, sí poseía la regeneración más rápida, por ello podría resistir una batalla contra esos titanes.

Corrió hasta ellos, se agachó levemente para tomar el caballo en el que intentaba escapar Eren, pero con rapidez salió Sasha desde un costado, hiriendo su muñeca. Perdió la movilidad, pero no le importó, lo intentó con la otra extremidad, predijo que alguien más vendría del otro lado y sujetó el cable justo a tiempo.

Marco lo alzó, viendo los temblorosos ojos de Conny mirarlo directamente. No podía, no iba a matarlo. Lo soltó desde una altura baja, para que sólo se aturdiera con el golpe, pero Conny fue más rápido y aterrizó sobre el caballo de Sasha.

Los enormes ojos cafés del titán con pecas se clavaron el Reiner, que estaba siendo atacado por muchos hombres de la Legión. Realmente estaba en problemas, los cortes no eran en su coraza, sino en las zonas vulnerables. Movió su titán hacia él para ayudarlo, pero entonces vio a Jean caer.

El chico tenía un corte en la mitad del rostro y gateó hacia Armin, tomando su cabeza para mantenerlo cerca, alzando la espada hacia el titán que se acercaba a ellos. Como si así fuera a detenerlo. Pero entonces Marco sintió su pecho encogerse, viendo como Jean arriesgaba la vida por su compañero.

Marco se quedó ahí, estático. Su mente estaba en blanco, turbulenta como el agua, sus pensamientos no eran claros y las emociones comenzaban a hacer estragos en él. ¿Cómo era que había sido capaz de traicionar a sus amigos? Pero tampoco podía traicionar a su gente. Ni a Jean. Definitivamente no se lo merecía, no se merecía ese amor incondicional que le entregaba. Porque toda su relación se había forjado a base de mentiras.

Y él ya no quería eso.

Dirigió su enorme cuerpo hacia Jean y Armin. Embistió a uno de los titanes, para luego tomarlo de la nuca y arrancar el trozo de carne con los dientes. Repitió los mordiscos con otro, otro y otro más. El vapor salía de la comisura de sus labios mientras Jean no dejaba de temblar viendo la escena. Marco se dirigió hacia otros titanes y los golpeó hasta destruirles la cabeza, recibió mordidas y golpes de vuelta. Pero el enorme titán seguía luchando contra esos seres.

Jean lo entendió, Marco los estaba salvando. Aunque debía escapar, debía tomar a Eren y largarse, él los estaba ayudando, olvidando todo, poniendo su amistad por sobre su misión.

Sus dorados ojos se empañaron, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. La emoción era intensa, demasiado fuerte. Jean supo que Marco nunca había fingido, que su naturaleza era noble y dulce, que a pesar de la misión que debía cumplir, forjó lazos con los demás e intentaba ayudar. Él era humano, más humano que cualquiera otro.

Las lágrimas rodaron por fin, cuando el vapor comenzó a salir por todas partes de ese enorme cuerpo. Estaba herido, estaba sufriendo, pero seguía peleando.

Jean se levantó tomando a Armin en brazos, el cual ya había recuperado el conocimiento y llevándolo hacia un caballo, lo acomodó. Cuando se giró, sus ojos se toparon con los enormes de ese titán. Entonces un grito desgarrador hizo que ambos miraran en la dirección contraria.

Eren estaba en el suelo, siendo abrazado por Mikasa mientras veían a un titán de rostro tétrico acercarse a ellos. Tenía una amplia sonrisa, el cabello corto y las costillas sobresalientes. Jean sintió un escalofrío, cuando un hombre se acercó a galope hacia el titán.

— ¡Por fin saldaré mi deuda contigo, Eren! —La voz de aquel hombre rubio fue alta y clara.

Jean pudo percibir el tinte cariñoso, la valentía y el coraje de aquellas palabras. Pero de un segundo a otro, el titán lo atrapó cuando intentaba escalar hacia su nuca, llevándoselo a la boca. Su corazón se detuvo, su pecho se sintió frío. Sabía lo que se venía y no poder evitarlo lo hizo estremecer. El titán devoró el cuerpo de ese hombre, que ni siquiera gritó cuando las fauces se cerraron en torno a él.

Entonces, sus ojos se clavaron en Eren, que se levantó rugiendo como una bestia. Jean quiso gritarle que se alejara, que ni siquiera llevaba su Equipo, pero ya era tarde, el castaño iba a la carrera hacia ese ser.

Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerza, sí, Eren le dio un puñetazo a la pierna del titán. A Jean le pareció estúpido, el miedo lo partió a la mitad. Sus rodillas flaquearon, sabía que ese enorme ser se le iría encima, devoraría a la esperanza de la humanidad. Todo terminaría allí.

Las pisadas se hicieron más seguidas, más fuertes. Sintió el suelo moverse contra sus pies, era como un temblor. Alzó la vista y vio al enorme titán de Marco mirar fijamente tras de él, Jean lo imitó y vio la horda de titanes correr hacia ellos, un jadeo escapó de sus labios sabiendo que moriría.

Los siguió con la vista, y los gigantes pasaron de ellos, corriendo directo hacia el titán al que Eren había golpeado segundos antes.

¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?!

Los titanes se lanzaron contra ése que se había comido a aquel hombre, lo comenzaron a devorar y la confusión hizo a Jean flaquear, ni siquiera parpadeó, sus ojos ardían mientras su garganta se cerraba.

— ¡Retirada! —Gritó El Líder de la Legión. Jean vio a Irvin cabalgar con su brazo en un torniquete.

Estaba aliviado, ese hombre era realmente invencible.

Se movió hacia el lado contrario a Marco, su cuerpo había reaccionado por iniciativa propia. Pero cuando tomó las riendas del caballo, su corazón se paralizó. Miró al enorme titán, que ya lo estaba observando.

No necesitaban decir nada. Aunque Jean había tomado la decisión de ir con Marco, eso no era realmente lo que debía hacer. Su deber era proteger a la humanidad. Si bien fue por Marco había tomado aquella decisión, cuando lo creyó muerto y aunque ahora sabía que la misión del pecoso era la contraria, no había nada que hacer.

Jean seguiría amándolo a pesar de todo. Pero su lugar estaba en los muros, con la humanidad y aunque su destino con Marco se cruzó, no estaba unido. Ellos eran los lados opuestos de una misma moneda. Defendiendo sus ideales y a sus seres queridos.

— Te amo —dijo Jean, mirando una leve sonrisa que se formaba en los labios titánicos de Marco.

Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa en un titán pero eso no fue lo que lo asombró. Fueron esas lágrimas caer por ese claro rostro. Marco estaba llorando.

Jean deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder besarlo como despedida, pero hasta eso se les prohibió. Se acomodó en la montura, dejando a Armin delante de él. Sus ojos titilaron con el sentimiento a flor de piel.

— ¡Contra todo, Marco! —Gritó el castaño ceniza a todo pulmón—. ¡Contra todo, siempre te amaré!

El titán asintió, llevándose una mano al pecho para luego apuntarlo a él. Jean sabía que el significado era que sentía lo mismo, y esa era su despedida.

El titán de Marco se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr hacia Reiner. Se miraron un momento antes de extenderle el brazo a Ymir para que escalara el hombro del pecoso y comenzaran a correr.

Jean agitó las riendas de su caballo galopando hacia el lado contrario. Dejando atrás al amor de su vida, tomando la decisión más importante que jamás hizo. Se unió a la Legión en su retirada hacia los muros.

-.-.-

Hanjie acarició su frente, Levi miraba por la ventana mientras el calor de la chimenea calentaba aquella cabaña en la que se habían escondido para cuidar de Eren y de Christa. La cual había regresado cuando el titán de Ymir vio el peligro de llevarla, dejándola junto a Sasha antes de escalar el titán de Marco.

— Es todo lo que sé —dijo Jean finalmente, mirando sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas con nerviosismo.

— Así que eso era después de todo, liquidar a la humanidad. Lo peor es que no sabemos por qué —soltó Hanji reclinándose sobre el escritorio.

— Sea lo que sea, no me importa, ahora tenemos algo mucho más importante de lo que preocuparnos.

Ambos miraron a Levi, que se descruzó de brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Jean sabía que estaba hablando de Eren y su nuevo poder descubierto, cuando dominó a todos aquellos titanes. Ése chico realmente era un enigma. De Christa, ahora que se sabía su nueva identidad, seguramente irían tras ella por ello también debían protegerla.

Hanji también salió del cuarto de Jean, segundos después entró Armin, con dos tazas de café. Se sentó frente al chico, bebiendo del líquido caliente.

— Quién lo diría —dijo Armin de improviso, haciendo que Jean alzara su mirada hacia él para recibir la otra taza—. Jamás imaginé que nos convertiríamos en el Equipo de Levi.

— En las niñeras de Eren, querrás decir.

— Jajaja —rio Armin por lo bajo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Jean frunció los labios sabiendo a lo que se refería. Por lo general no hablaba de esas cosas con nadie, más que con el sujeto en sí, ese por el que le estaba preguntando el rubio.

— Sólo espero que esté bien. —Jean guardó silencio unos minutos, bebió unos sorbos de café y jugueteó con la taza entre sus dedos para luego mirar a Armin con una mueca nerviosa—. Ahora comprendo cómo te sientes… ya sabes, eso de saber la verdad y tener que tomar una decisión.

— Realmente te costó darte cuenta de la verdad ¿eh? —Pero Armin había dicho eso sin segundas intenciones, era un comentario bastante inocente.

— Créeme, Annie era mucho más sospechosa —soltó Jean con cierto tinte mordaz.

— ¿Lo esperarás no es así? Jean, estoy seguro de que sus caminos se volverán a cruzar, pero, ¿qué harás entonces?

Sintió aquel calor cosquillear en su vientre, sabía que se volverían a ver y lo ansiaba. Porque estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos seguirían intactos y que para cuando Marco volviera, las cosas serían diferentes.

O aunque no lo fueran, contra todos y todo, Jean seguiría amándolo.

**I know somewhere there is a place**

_Sé que en alguna parte hay un lugar_

**Just made for you and me**

_Hecho para ti y para mí _

**It all turned out a different way**

_Todo resultó de manera diferente_

**Can't feel the pulse in our veins**

_No puedo sentir el pulso en nuestras venas_

**So week todaywe'll let our heartbeat**

_Dejaremos nuestro corazón latir_

**Guide us through the dark**

_Nos guíen a través de la oscuridad_

**Just trust me**

_Solo confía en mí_

**We have to go 1000 oceans wide**

_Tenemos que ir por 1000 grandes océanos_

**1000 dark years when tim has died**

_1000 oscuros años cuando el tiempo haya muerto_

**1000 stars are passing by**

_1000 estrellas están pasando..._

**We have to go 1000 oceans wide**

_Tenemos que ir por 1000 grandes océanos_

**1000 times against an endeless tide**

_1000 veces contra la interminable marea_

**We'll be free to live our life...**

_Seremos libres para vivir nuestras vidas..._

_"__1000 Oceans"- _Tokio Hotel.

Fin… ?

* * *

Sipis, ese "Fin?" es porque umn, como explicarlo?

Jean: desde el principio, tarada.

Leana: por eso no hay mas lemon en el fic ¬¬ no te lo mereces!

Jean: tu! Marco! Ven aquí…

Ok, mientras estos dos se ponen al dia xd les cuento… este fic siempre estuvo con este final contemplado, por mas que intente buscar algo que fuera mas, feliz? No pude, ninguna de mis dieas me dejaba satisfecha y decidí dejarlo como estaba pensado desde el principio. Y no, el hecho de que esté en exámenes no ha influido, jamas terminaría una historia solo porque si.

Pero, también tengo pensada una "Segunda Temporada" Pero eso no depende de mi, depende de Isayama xD Por que? Bueno, si él avanza con el manga, pero en el tema de los titanes, puede que me lance con una segunda parte. Pero por ahora no, realmente no se me ocurre ninguna teoría desde la ida de Reiner y Berth de los muros, realmente no tengo ni puta idea ni siquiera de los que es esa "aldea" de la que hablan :C

Así que es eso, si el manga aclara mejor este asunto de los titanes, tengan por seguro que se vendrá una segunda parte!

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**Romy: **nena, lo siento xd pero es que aw, asi fue como lo finalice en solo un capitulo xd Querida, si, siento que esta bastante abierto a muchas posibilidades, como el regreso de Marco... ? podria ser ¬w¬ Solo espero que te guste el final, porque no podia ser otro para mi, en serio TwT Aunque yo lo adore, fue como tragico-hermoso xd Pero bueno, espero tu review con emocion, tus teorias siempre me parecen interesantes C: Te cuidas querida, gracias por los reviews 3 Te cuidas y ojala leernos prontito :3

* * *

Decirles que las adoro, muchas gracias a todas y todos por su apoyo con el fic! En serio, sus bellos reviews me hicieron tan feliz *-*

Así que… ojalas los leamos pronto :3 (si sigo viva después de los exámenes xD)

Saludos y besos pegosos


End file.
